Karakura Incubus
by Mini-Moffie13
Summary: AU - Ichigo is targeted by the now exiled Lord of the Incubus Clan, Aizen Sousuke. Because of his own secret heritage, a child is concieved after a one night stand with Aizen, but is said child Aizen's or is the child Ichigo's long term partner Stark Coyote's, who has a secret or two of his own. Please review! Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Third Fanfiction. The idea came to me during a conversation with PurebloodPrincess09, so thank you very much for inspiring the idea my friend!**

**Summary:**** Ichigo falls pregnant after a one night stand with Lord of the Incubus demons, Aizen Sousuke. He's in a long term relationship with Stark Coyote and is overwhelmed when he realises he doesn't know which of the two is the father of his baby. With Aizen Sousuke determined to make him his Mate and Stark battling to ask Ichigo to marry him and be his for as long as they both shall live, who will Ichigo chose?**

**WARNING:**** -Contains graphic scenes of Yaoi smut from the first chapter and will be a main theme throughout, please if you do not like Yaoi DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**

**-Will contain scenes of adorable fluffiness**

**-Will contain Male Pregnancy, please if you do not like DO NOT READ FURTHER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**-Contains StarkxIchigo and IchigoxAizen from the first chapter**

**Please enjoy and review! ~13 :3**

**On with it!**

**Chapter One: The Spell:**

Ichigo cuddled up to Stark for the night, letting the brunette pull the sheets up over them; he let out a contented sigh against his lover's bare chest and looped an arm around his toned and muscled stomach.

Stark looked down at his Ichigo and rested an arm around his shoulders, he kissed his cheek and turned the nightlight off as he laid down properly, "Good night my love." He murmured softly through the dark.

"Mm… Night-night wolf."

The grey eyed sex-god smiled at the nickname he had come to adore and closed his eyes curling up with his love and drifting off to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXo

Ichigo moaned in his sleep, arching his back and frowning weakly. His cheeks flushed pale pink and he panted gently; he could feel his member straining between his legs even in his slumber. He arched again and groaned quite loudly, gripping the sheets in his hands tightly.

His eyes shot open suddenly and he sat up, he was alone in bed. Where was Stark? He had been there only a moment ago… Hadn't he?

He looked around, for some reason he could no longer see the walls or the window and door. He couldn't see any furniture except the bed.

Ngh… The bed… For some reason just thinking about it made him even harder than he already was…

Ichigo flopped back on the bed and whimpered, unsure if he should ease his agonising erection or wait for Stark to return and get him to do it for him. He glanced around again, still unable to see anything but darkness around the bed.

Ngh… The bed… Fuck…

He closed his eyes and panted slightly, his toes curling and uncurling repeatedly as his dilemma continued to race around his mind. He glanced down at the throbbing bulge in the duvet and blushed. He couldn't believe he was this turned on… He hadn't even been having a filthy dream!

He dropped his head back onto the pillow again and started squirming. He was about to reach down and make short work of his problem when another hand wrapped around him.

He moaned in relief and bucked his hips frantically, thrusting up into the hand repeatedly before finding himself pinned down by a strong pair of hands around his middle. He whined as the friction was removed from his member and bit his lip hard as his eyebrows knitted together.

He opened his eyes slowly and they flew wide as they settled on the man above him. He wasn't Stark. He was a total stranger. But he was fucking hot! Ichigo's member throbbed in agreement and his body arched in delight.

The stranger had lightly tanned skin; he was butt-naked so Ichigo was able to get an eyeful of that blemish free skin, there was a six-pack but it wasn't over prominent which was nice. His arms were long and lean, with muscles that rippled slightly as they held Ichigo down on the bed; his legs were long as well and they were rested either side of his own. The berry's eyes moved up a little further and he felt himself turn to liquid mush as he eyed up the strangers' manhood.

A throaty chuckle escaped the stranger and Ichigo dragged his eyes up to his face. He had angular features, high chiselled cheekbones and a sharp nose. His eyes were molten chocolate and his hair was dark brown. A curl of disobedient hair hung in front of his eyes.

Fucking hell… This man looked like sex on legs. And he was on top of him. Wait… Why was that again?

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing and why he was naked in his bed but he was cut off by the softest lips he had ever felt pressing against his. Ichigo melted and moulded against the stranger, his arms thrusted up and wrapped around his body, feeling his skin and moaning at his taste.

The stranger smirked slightly at his reaction and pressed against him, rubbing himself against the younger man's already straining member. It was most amusing the effects he had on his victims. He loved it every time. And this young man was even more delectable, he was just his type. He couldn't wait to ravish and ruin him, making him his and give him the night of his life.

The berry pulled back for air and panted heavily, gasping for breath as his head spun. He opened his eyes again and looked back up at the stranger, "W… Who… Who are you?" he panted weakly.

The stranger smirked in amusement and leaned down, nibbling his ear, "You may call me Aizen Sousuke." He purred and pushed his tongue inside his ear provocatively.

Any further questions were cut off as he let out a stream of moans and groans and arched up against him. Ichigo panted and bucked his hips, trying to get some friction on his painful hard-on again. Aizen Sousuke soon got the message and chuckled, reaching down and wrapping his hand back around him. He pumped him slowly and watched his reaction with a face of pure heavenly descent.

Ichigo wailed in pleasure and jolted into his hand eagerly, moaning brokenly and panting his name like a chant.

Aizen pulled his hand back and kissed the younger man until the berry's lips were bruised; then he descended on his throat and left a trail of dark red love bites down to his shoulder. He continued to kiss, bite and suck down his chest and abdomen, flicking his tongue into his navel before continuing down and looking at the present between his legs.

He looked down as he felt breath between his legs and blushed as he watched him, groaning and throwing his head back as the other's warm wet tongue glided up his member and pressed against his head. He scratched at the bed sheets as the action was repeated three times before his whole member was engulfed in wet heat. Ichigo bucked his hips wildly and moaned as he hit the back of his throat, his breath hitching as he was sucked on and swallowed around.

His climax approached hard and fast, he started to see white spots in front of his eyes and started letting out bark like cries of carnal bliss. His vision was suddenly clouded by pure white and his stomach muscles clenched, his climax sending his release into the other's mouth without warning.

He collapsed against the bed panting and whimpering as his orgasm faded and he shuddered in the aftermath of such overwhelming pleasure. He opened his eyes sluggishly as his cheek was tapped and he looked around at the stranger slowly.

"Did you enjoy that, Ichigo?" his voice was like satin and so arousing…

"Ngh... Yeah… Yeah I did…" he stammered weakly.

"Good, good. Do you want some more?"

"Oh fuck yes." He whispered, his cheeks flooding with colour.

Aizen smirked and nodded, "I thought you might." He murmured and leaned down, claiming his mouth forcefully as he lifted the smaller man's legs around his waist and reached down, rubbing two already slickened fingers against his tight entrance. He smirked as this brought a growl of bliss from the man beneath him and eased the fingers into him without hesitation.

He bean rocking his fingers inside of him and stretching him firmly; he nudged his fingertips into his nerves and smirked widely as it tore a cry of his name from his new lover's lips.

He pulled his hand away and positioned himself at his entrance, glancing down at him before snapping his hips forwards and sheathing himself inside of him.

"Ahh! Ooooh… Aizen… Aizen… Ahh… Oh my god… oh my god…" Ichigo panted and cursed repeatedly as he adjusted to his size, suddenly bucking up against him and forcing him deeper still.

Aizen took this as his cue and pulled out of him before slamming back inside again, setting up and steady rhythm of ramming himself into him as deeply as he could, making sure to pound his nerves every single time. He was right to have chosen this amusing little berry head as his next victim, he was already screaming for him.

Ichigo jolted with each thrust, scratching at the others perfect and beautiful skin as he was pummelled into repeatedly, his prostate feeling numb from the overload of beatings but the rest of his body on fire with sensation.

It didn't take long for his second climax to approach, his breathing began to get laboured again and his pupils dilated. Aizen smirked down at him and claimed his mouth forcefully as he continued at the same pace, wrapping a hand around him again and pumping in time with their thrusts.

Ichigo half screamed his name suddenly as his muscles went into spasm around him and he threw his head back as he released over Aizen's had and stomach. In an instant, the brunette's back arched and he let out a feral growl of pleasure as he spilled his seed into the young man and rested down against him as he recovered.

Ichigo's breathing returned to normal and he whined quietly, "W… Who are you?" he whispered.

"I told you."

"You told me your name… Who are you?"

Aizen smirked and pulled back slightly, pressing his lips to his ear, "I'm your biggest fantasy." He purred, "I'm what you want in the deepest depths of your wicked, filthy little mind."

Ichigo blushed and shuddered, "W… What is that meant to mean?"

"I'm an incubus Ichigo. Or rather, **The** Incubus. I command all the others, they're my subordinates." He murmured.

The berry head's eyes widened in shock and he flinched, "You… You're a demon!"

"Come now Ichigo… You didn't think I was some human did you? How else could I bring you to this room? How else could I know all the little kinks you love in the bedroom? How could I make you have such a strong orgasm?" he breathed over his ear, smirking as the breeze brought goosebumps to the surface of the others skin.

Ichigo whimpered and turned his head away, "Ngh… Please stop… I couldn't go again if I tried…" he whined.

The Incubus Lord smirked and sat back slowly, running a hand down Ichigo's chest and stomach, "Alright, but I think I'll come back. You have captivated my interest. In a few moments you will sit up in bed, you will be back in your own bedroom with your own lover beside you. You will think this was a dirty dream… I assure you it was not."

XoXoXoXoXo

Ichigo sat bolt upright in bed and panted heavily, his eyes wide and his body drenched in sweat. He felt stiff and sore, like he'd just been taken. He glanced at the other side of the bed and saw his partner fast asleep, making adorable whining noises.

He slid out of bed and looked down at himself; he didn't look like he had just had sex with a demon. He felt like it though. He could remember the feeling of his skin against his, the way he had slammed into him and utterly dominated him. He shuddered and groaned, plodding into the bathroom for a quick cold shower before he tried to go back to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXo

Aizen looked in from outside the bedroom window and smirked widely as he observed the naked male, he felt his member twitch slightly in desire and longing and bit his lip. He let out a quiet groan as he watched the backside of his latest prey walk sleepily into the en-suit bathroom and ran a hand through his hair, remembering every indent and crevice of his skin. The way it rippled and stretched as he had arched beneath him, the wanton moans which had escaped those deliciously seductive lips, the sweet taste of his mouth and the feel of his muscles around him.

The Incubus shuddered and stood back, "Yes… He is the perfect mate." He purred and instantly rubbed himself against the wall of their house, leaving his scent for any other demons to sense. He was marking this one as his own; none of his greedy brethren would have him. This one was all his. All his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**** Ichigo falls pregnant after a one night stand with Lord of the Incubus demons, Aizen Sousuke. He's in a long term relationship with Stark Coyote and is overwhelmed when he realises he doesn't know which of the two is the father of his baby. With Aizen Sousuke determined to make him his Mate and Stark battling to ask Ichigo to marry him and be his for as long as they both shall live, who will Ichigo chose?**

**Hey! I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, it is shameful I know. I've been struggling to find plot to work with but today I finally managed it and here is the result!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter, and thank you for your patience, I am very grateful.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-male pregnancy (if you don't like it please don't read any further)**

**Chapter Two: Symptoms:**

Stark looped his arms around his lover from behind, leaning down and pressing his lips against his neck as he watched him eating his breakfast, "Good morning love." He murmured with a smile against his skin.

Ichigo shivered and swallowed his mouthful of cornflakes, tipping his head back and smiling at him, "Morning." He murmured and reached up, and stroked the back of his neck, "You don't mind that I let you sleep in for a bit do you?" he asked softly.

"No not at all… Thank you. It was very thoughtful." He leaned down and kissed him softly, brushing his neck with his fingertips, "What about you though? I would have thought you'd want to stay in for a bit too… You were very restless in the night."

Ichigo faltered momentarily and felt blush spread over his cheeks, "I uh… Had a really… Uh… _Graphic_ dream…" He said in embarrassment.

Stark's eyes lit up in amusement and he leaned down, kissing his neck, "Oh? What about?" he whispered.

"Uh… Uh… Well… You know… Just… Stuff…" he stammered, shivered as his neck was kissed.

Stark pulled back and sat down in the seat next to his, taking his hand, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to embarrass you." He smiled.

He sighed in relief and linked their fingers, "No no… I'm sorry it's me… It was a kind of… Scary dream to be honest… It was… Really real…"

"Hmm… I'm guessing from your expression and apprehension… It wasn't about… Me…" he murmured with a smile.

His head snapped around and guilt flooded his face, "I… Is that terrible?" he asked almost silently.

"No." Stark chuckled and shook his head, leaning over and cupping his cheek, "It's natural. You can't control the things you dream about."

Ichigo relaxed visibly and leaned against him, hugging him with one arm, "I was worried you'd be angry or think badly of me."

"You silly man." The brunette smiled and kissed him softly, stroking his cheek gently, "I love you. No matter what manner of filthy dreams you have… Even if they don' involve me. It just means I'll have to work harder in bed to make a lasting impression." He winked teasingly.

Ichigo blushed and smiled, kissing him back and resting his head on his shoulder.

Several minutes later Stark took the now empty bowl out into the kitchen and popped it into the dishwasher, returning with an apple, "So do you have any plans for today Ichigo?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa and ushered his partner to join him.

"Nah not yet, I might be going out tomorrow about lunchtime, Inoue is insistent on a catch up, you're welcome to join us if you want to."

"Ha-ha I think I'll pass thanks." He smirked, "I'll let you suffer alone."

He slapped his arm and pouted, "Git."

"You love me really." Stark murmured and cupped Ichigo's cheek, silencing him with a kiss.

A short while later Stark left their house to go to work, he paused outside of the front door and inhaled suddenly, his pupils narrowed to slits and a feral growl escaped his now snarled lips as he detected the scent of his former Lord lingering around the window outside of their bedroom.

"Aizen…" he growled, walking over to the window where the man's scent was strongest, "… So he wasn't joking… He did have a dream that wasn't about me… Well… Not a dream…" his hands shook, "That bastard, I'll kill him when I see him. Who does he think he is to trespass on my territory." He glanced around before rubbing himself against the wall, removing Aizen's scent and replacing it with his own.

With a disgruntled sniff he picked his bag back up and continued on his way, stalking all the way to the grocery story with a murderous glare on his face.

When he had pulled on the mossy green apron and adjusted his name tag, he forced his anger down and planted a false smile on his face as he stood behind the counter and waited for the customers.

He couldn't stop his mind wandering to what he had discovered before though; he couldn't believe Aizen had made an appearance after all these years and just when he was happy and settling down! Who did that monster think he was?

Stark's hand shook and he shoved it into his trouser pocket; he closed his eyes and fought to control his temper.

It had been three centuries since he had last encountered Aizen Sousuke, the Lord of the Incubus demons and when they had last met it had been during the process of Stark being exiled from the demon world to live his life as an immortal human. Ichigo knew none of this and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he bloody well could.

He sighed heavily, wondering why Aizen had to go and pick his lover to get all frisky over. Just when he was planning on popping the question too… Damn that man… And how dare he mark his house! It was NOT his territory! The slimy bastard!

A familiar voice calling his name pulled him from his thoughts and his eyes snapped open, they widened slightly as he gawped, "B… Byakuya? Wha… What the… Where… How did you…"

"Calm down Stark." His former fellow demon murmured calmly, "It has been a long time."

"Y… Yeah… How did you…"

"I sensed Aizen's scent around so I came to investigate. I discovered that his scent was on the window of your house and saw you getting rid of it. I decided to follow you and talk to you."

"I… I see… That's kind of scary you know… I'm not supposed to have any contact with you guys anymore…"

"On the contrary… Yamamoto sent me."

Stark's eyes widened at the news that the Lord of the Werewolf clan had sent Byakuya to find him, "What does he want with me?"

"Aizen has been causing trouble in the demon world, it appears he is getting restless and is searching for a mate."

"What?" he said coldly, "He marked my house… Targeted MY lover… Don't tell me he's picked Ichigo?"

Byakuya sighed and hung his head for a moment, "It would appear that way. However, Yamamoto is concerned because the other Incubus are getting restless in the wake of their Lord's arrival here."

Stark raised an eyebrow, "You're an Incubus and you seem fine."

"I already have a mate so of course I'm fine. It is the unmated Incubus that are getting edgy."

"Damn… That's not good…"

"Tell me about it. So far the Vampire clan, the Werewolf clan, and the Witch clan are working together to try and calm the agitation in the Incubus and Succubus clans. But there are a lot of unmated beings to handle. Things are getting ugly."

Stark frowned and looked down at the counter he was stood behind, "Why did Yamamoto send you to find me?" he asked after a few minutes.

"You know why… You are the only one who might be able to talk the others down and maybe put Aizen off his course."

"You think Aizen is going to listen to me?"

"He might…"

"No."

"What?"

"Look Byakuya…" he paused, "You all exiled me. You cast me down here to live as an immortal human. You took my powers. You took my title. I had to start from scratch. Do you remember WHY I got exiled?"

"Uh…"

"Because I tried to tell people that Aizen Sousuke had dictator like ideals!" he growled, "I tried to tell everyone what a jackass he was! And you all tossed me out!"

"Stark please-"

"No!" he snapped suddenly, "I have made myself a new life. I've found someone I've fallen head over heels in love with, and he feels the same way about me." He swallowed, "I am happy and… I'm not going to risk losing that for the sake of you backstabbing bastards. I'm sorry. My answer is no."

The raven haired Incubus nobleman seemed startled by his decision and frowned faintly before sighing, "Very well… But I think you should dig around a little in your lover's past. He isn't what he seems anymore than you are."

"What is that supposed to me?" he asked, but when he looked up Byakuya had vanished.

Stark frowned in confusion and concern. What had he meant? Ichigo… Wasn't what he seemed? Was he something else?

He shook his head; he had met Ichigo's family. They were lovely and welcoming and they didn't care that Ichigo was gay and in love with another man. Kurosaki Isshin was a total idiot but he was a great guy with lots of energy and spirit, Ichigo's younger siblings Yuzu and Karin was just as welcoming and enjoyed spending time with Stark who was a whiz in the kitchen.

There wasn't anything he didn't know about Ichigo and his family. They were what every boyfriend could wish for in an extended family. He sighed and huffed. Bloody life ruining demons.

The rest of his shift went without incident. When he hung up his apron and pulled on his coat, Stark bid farewell to his boss and departed, heading home to cook tea. Ichigo wouldn't be back yet, he had a job at the local play group; his lover enjoyed spending time with kids, but he always joked about the best part was being able to give them back at the end of the day.

Considering this, Stark chuckled and went to unlock the front door but was greeted by it swinging open of its own accord. Instantly on high alert, the brunette crept inside the space silently, he picked up an umbrella from the hallway and held it at his shoulder in case he needed to use it to defend himself or attack whoever was inside his home.

He was interrupted by the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom and he frowned slightly; following the sound and seeking out its source. He gently nudged open the bathroom door and faltered suddenly as his eyes were assaulted by the vibrant orange of his lover's hair.

"Ichigo?" he exclaimed, dropping the umbrella and dashing to his side.

"S… Star…k…" Ichigo stuttered before he hurled into the toilet basin again and trembled.

The brunette felt deep concern and felt his partner's forehead, frowning at the searing heat coming from his flesh; there was sweat dripping down his face and neck and he was slightly flushed. Stark swallowed and dampened a cloth with cold water, hastily pressing it against the other man's forehead to try and cool him down.

"Can you try and tell me how you're feeling?" he asked gently as he soothingly rubbed the berry's back.

"… Sick…"

"… I'd gathered that much."

Ichigo tried to reply, "Don't ask… Dumb questions-" but was cut off as he threw up in the basin again.

He sighed, "Ichigo… Please. Is there anything else?"

"I've got… Pain in my stomach… And I ache all over… My head's throbbing…" he grumbled, shaking slightly, "I feel… Really hot… But cold at the same time…"

Stark frowned slightly and he looked at him before he knelt down behind him and slowly snaked his arms around his waist, his hands disappeared under the sweat soaked shirt Ichigo was wearing. He rested his palms against his chest.

Ichigo's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he rasped for breath between waves of physical sickness, his skin was coated in a thick sheen of sweat and his skin was slick because of this.

Stark closed his eyes and slid his hands down to his upper stomach, gently pressing against the heated flesh of his partner.

Ichigo's stomach was a little swollen and tender to touch, the young male let out a whimper as pressure was added and slumped slightly before returning to hurling into the toilet basin.

Stark sighed inwardly and moved his hands down to just below his partner's navel and pressed gently at the area there.

There was a different kind of swelling under his fingers, and strangely enough this section of Ichigo's body was cool and not sweaty at all. Stark's eyes flew open suddenly and he glanced at Ichigo before he lifted a hand and squeezed the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

The brunette scooped Ichigo up and wiped his face with the cold wet cloth before dashing into their bedroom and changed the berry's clothes. He then shot outside again, locking up the house and bundling Ichigo into the passenger seat of their small car. He climbed into the driver's seat and buckled both of their seat belts before putting the car in gear and pulling out of the driveway.

Within minutes, Stark had pulled up outside of an old friends' house and hammered on the front door, "Urahara?" he yelled.

The door opened and the blonde haired, sandal wearing man emerged, "Oh-ho Stark-san… Long time no see…"

"I don't have time for your secretive… Dual meaning… Weirdness!" he snapped, "You're the only one I can turn to." He said and moved aside so that Urahara could see Ichigo's unconscious form in the car.

"… Kurosaki-kun…" the blonde man frowned momentarily before looking back at Stark, his eyes narrowed suddenly, "Bring him inside. And then… Tell me everything Stark-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I deserve to be shot for not updating this in so long and I'm really sorry! I lost all inspiration in the story and had massive writer's block :( even now it isn't really back, I pumped out this really short chapter just to try and give you all a chapter to read because it's not fair for me not to update it.**

**So, thank you so much for your support, I apologise for my tardiness at updating and I really hope you can forgive me and enjoy the chapter. It is very short but it was all I could manage at the moment.**

**Thank you :)**

**Chapter Three: Parental:**

Aizen never lost control of his temper. Not under normal circumstances. But this was not a normal time for him. And he hated it!

He watched as Stark Coyote of the Werewolf Clan rubbed his scent away from the house and Ichigo; he watched the house all day long. He knew Byakuya and a few of the other old _problems_ of his past had appeared in the World of the Living to report on his own betrayal. He cared not.

So long as he got what he wanted the others could eat shit for all he cared. And what he wanted right now was Ichigo. But there was no way he would get close enough to him while Stark was guarding him left, right and centre.

He felt a flare of possessiveness as he later saw Stark carrying an unconscious Ichigo out of the house and put him in the car. Had the stinking wolf murdered him? No he wouldn't do that.

He saw from his distance that Ichigo didn't look particularly well and decided to follow them.

Arriving outside of Urahara's store, and heading inside, Stark sat anxiously as the blonde man examined his lover. He twiddled his thumbs and fidgeted constantly, until he was shot with a murderous glance by the store owner.

He sighed and ran a hand through his brunette hair as he watched the man lay Ichigo in a spar futon and tuck him in, "What's wrong with him Urahara-san?!" he asked immediately.

"You mentioned Aizen?"

"Y-Yeah... His scent was on the house and then Byakuya visited and mentioned him again. There's uproar back home and they wanted my help. Despite the fact that they were the ones who exiled me to the Human world..." he sighed, "Why?"

"Because if Aizen mated with Ichigo and impregnated him that man is going to try and claim him as his permanent mate. If Ichigo is with his child you will have no say in the matter unless you kill the infant before its birth and stake your own claim on him."

Stark swallowed, "And... You think that is possible?"

"If you are asking me if I think Ichigo is pregnant then the answer is yes." The blonde sighed, "Whether or not it is your child or Aizen's however I cannot say."

"Shit..."

"Did you not even see this coming?"

"No... I never thought... My powers were almost completely sealed off when I was exiled. It shouldn't have been possible for my demonic abilities to get Ichigo pregnant so... That would mean the child is more than likely Aizen's..."

"Not necessarily." Urahara stood up and showed him out of the room, "Over time the seal on demonic powers fades. If it isn't renewed every few years or so it deteriorates to a level where upon your powers and ability to reproduce with either sex can be unleashed."

He slumped as they sat down on some cushions, "Oh..." he sighed, "Oh my god... Oh my god... I might be a father..." he realised and paled a little, "Oh my god... How the hell do I explain this to Ichigo?!"

"He will sleep for a good day while I supply him with the nutrients he needs to get through the pregnancy. So you have some time to think it over."

"Okay..."

"There is one thing you should consider thought Stark."

"Wh-What is it?"

"Your powers allow you to mate with a member or either gender and impregnate them... But have you forgotten? It only works on other demons."

Stark stared at him as he spoke and he swallowed suddenly, "You're right... How could I have forgotten..." he faltered and looked at Ichigo, "Then how is it possible..."

"That would be down to me." A voice rumbled from the door.

Stark looked around and gulped as he saw Kurosaki Isshin stood there, "Y... You?"

"Indeed." The man walked forwards and folded his arms, "I am from the same clan as you are."

"What?! That... But you... How?!"

"I fell in love with a human, Ichigo's mother, Masaki. And was exiled for it just as you were. But the demonic genetics passed from me to him."

"What about his sisters?"

"The same could not be said for them. The last of my power passed solely to Ichigo."

"So... He is _half_ human... _half_ demon..."

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

Isshin shot him an indignant look, "Of course not. If you knew my son at all you would understand that learning he is half werewolf would be a bombshell."

Stark sighed, "Right of course... Sorry..."

Urahara fanned himself as they spoke before grinning, "So Isshin-san... You're going to be a grand-daddy!"

The bearded man scowled and smacked him around the back of the head, "Shut _up_!"

"Owwww!"

Stark sighed, "How soon can we find out whether the child is mine or Aizen's?"

"So you can kill it?" Isshin asked.

"No." He replied sharply, "If Ichigo wants Aizen then I will let him go. Despite how it would pain me, what Ichigo wants is more important than my own feelings."

Seemingly pleased by his response, "Good. Because regardless of which one of you got him pregnant... I am going to castrate the father for being irresponsible."

"Ehhhh?!"

"It'll teach you to rubber up and use a condom!" he exclaimed and batted Stark around the head.

"Tell your son that! He's not so innocent in this!" he replied with a whine.

"Ew... Say no more." Isshin cringed.

Aizen scowled as he listened to their conversation from outside and folded his arms. So he might be a father now... He wanted Ichigo badly and whatever else came with him. If that meant an infant then that was also fine. He had longed for an heir for many years.

He nodded once, this was going well. He might even have the object of his desires sooner than he had thought.

**A/N:**** As I said, it is a very short chapter, for that I apologise. I will try to update it again soon, hopefully a longer chapter and a better one at that.**

**Thank you for your patience and persistence**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another fairly short chapter I'm afraid. At the moment I am pushing out what I can in the hopes that my muse will return. But I think this turned out okay in the end! And for those of you who are curious about which characters will be what sort of demon there is a list at the end of the chapter! :)**

**Chapter Four: Council of Clans:**

Byakuya had never expected things to get this bad. He had tried to talk to Stark and convince him to return with him as Yamamoto had requested but the wolf was far too untamed and still angry for his exile. Not that Byakuya blamed him, they had all realised too late that Stark had been right about Aizen and no level of apology would ever make up for what the Clans had done.

He sighed, and here he was, stood in the middle of the Clan Council, comprised of the leaders of the Werewolf, Zombie, Witch, Neko and Vampire Clans there were several representatives of the Incubus and Succubus Clans, but only the ones who were already mated and unaffected by Aizen's actions had been permitted entrance; hence his own presence.

Yamamoto Genryusai Leader of the Werewolves; Ukitake Jushiro Leader of the Vampires who was always anaemic and ill because of it; Matsumoto Rangiku Leader of the Succubus; Yoruichi Shihouen Leader of the Neko; Unohana Retsu Leader of the Witch and the Incubus Clad was currently leaderless and as such he, Kuchiki Byakuya as the second in command was to stand in Aizen's place.

Yamamoto got to his feet and raised a hand to silence the whisperers and the murmuring and cleared his throat, "As you all know, Aizen Sousuke has betrayed us all and is now considered an enemy of the state. As such, on temporary measures Kuchiki Byakuya will be considered the Leader and all Incubi will answer to him as such."

There was a pause and a generally positive consensus to this statement before he continued.

"Aizen has been located in Karakura Town in the Human world, and has supposedly mated with a young human boy there. The same boy is the _partner_ of the formerly exiled Coyote Stark of the Werewolf Clan." He sighed, "I sent Byakuya to converse with Coyote but to no affect. He is still angered by our dismissal of his warning about Aizen's true nature."

There was a sweeping of chit-chat around the room before they were all hushed again but Byakuya, "As unorthodox as it is, we have to get Stark back. As you are all aware the majority of unmated Incubi and Succubi are going wild because the influence of their leader is gone. Even though I will be filling that space for a time my influence is not enough to calm them completely, however Stark's father was an Incubus and he was always on good terms with our people so we believe they might listen to him. Which is why we have to get him back here."

"In response to this direst of situations, I have decided to send, Kenpachi of the Werewolf Clan; Hitsugaya of the Vampire Clan and Szayel Aporro Granz of the Incubus Clan to try and talk him around. Be warned though, Kurosaki Isshin my former second in command will be close to Stark at all time. You must be discrete and careful. Dismissed."

Byakuya watched as the Clans filtered away, smiling faintly and snagging the hand of his own mate, "Are you alright Renji? You look tired."

"What do you expect when you kept me awake until three this morning?" the redhead smirked but gladly linked their fingers.

"I missed you when I was away... And you weren't complaining at the time."

"I'm still not complaining." Renji grinned and moved closer to him, sighing happily as they left the Council room together, "Is is really as serious as you are making out?"

"You've seen the state of the unmated Incubi and Succubi haven't you?" Byakuya frowned.

"Yeah... I guess that was a dumb question after all..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry."

Byakuya smiled and pulled him to a stop; he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss against his lips, "Silly Renji." He murmured before turning and walking again, "Come on. We have much work to do to settle things as best we can."

Renji went red and fidgeted before chasing after him, "Yes, sir!"

Stark sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, he looked at his sleeping lover and held one of his hands tightly in his own, lifting it to his lips he pressed a gentle kiss on the skin of his knuckles and smiled weakly.

He still couldn't believe he might be a father. It was... So unreal! He had long wanted a child but had never expected it to happen. He was happy. He just hoped that Ichigo would be too when he finally woke up and found out. Until then he would sit here and make sure nothing happened to his lover and the baby.

He yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around suddenly as the door slid open but he relaxed again as he watched Urahara and looked back at his lover.

"I brought some soup for you, Stark-san." The blonde told him and handed him the mug of steaming goodness.

"Thanks." He replied and took a sip before sighing.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged, "Just how miraculous this is... I really can't believe it is happening." He smiled, "I am glad though."

"But if the child isn't yours then..."

"I know. But I am trying to think positively at the moment." He replied.

"Of course. I understand." The blonde replied before removing his hat and scratching the two very fluffy ears which sprang free.

Stark gawped at him and his eyes went incredibly wide, "U-Ura-Urahara-san... You... You have... You have e... e... ears... On the tip of your head..."

"Of course." The man smirked and rubbed the fluffy attachments lovingly, "I'm a _**Neko**_ demon."

"No way..." he licked his lips and stared in disbelief, "I never realised!"

"I'm not surprised. I am very adept at hiding it!"

"Wow..."

"Meow." Urahara teased.

Stark's nose twitched, "I wouldn't do that if I were you... I am a big dog after all... Would want me to chase you would you?"

"Ha! I would like to see you try puppy!"

"Grr... Woof." He grumbled.

**A/N:**** I hope you were able to enjoy the chapter! As promised a list of the demon Clans and the people in each! Those named are the main characters, there are others as well that I probably haven't thought of yet! If there is anyone you want to know about PM me and let me know! :)**

**Clans:**

**Werewolf:** Leader Yamamoto Genryusai, Second in Command Stark Coyote, Komamura, Iba, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Chad and Isshin

**Vampire:** Leader Ukitake Jushiro, Second in Command Ishida Uryuu, Kira, Toshiro, Gin, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Kensei and Ryuken

**Incubus:** Leader Aizen Sousuke, Second in Command Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji, Hirako Shinji, Hisagi, Szayel and Love

**Succubus:** Leader Matsumoto Rangiku, Second in Command Kuchiki Rukia, Lisa, Nanao, Nemu and Nel

**Neko:** Leader Shihouen Yoruichi, Second in Command Soi-Fon, Hinamori, Kyoraku, Grimmjow, Rose and Urahara

**Witch:** Leader Unohana Retsu, Second in Command Isane, Mayuri, Kaname, Zommari, Mashiro, Hacchigen and Inoue


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah this Chapter is a little longer at last, not by much, but it is a bit longer! :)**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, you really are keeping me going at the moment. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Chapter Five: Cub:**

He woke up suddenly; damn did he feel like he had been asleep forever! Opening his eyes Ichigo realised quickly he wasn't at home, he recognised the room easily and wondered how he had gotten to Urahara's shop.

With a frown he remembered how ill he had been, feverish and continuously vomiting. It had been awful. Maybe Urahara had cured him!

He sat up slowly and stretched, feeling strangely fatigued even after having slept for so long. Maybe he had a bug or something and it was sapping his energy.

Nodding at that idea, he climbed out of the futon he had been cocoon wrapped inside and shivered at the sudden blast of cold air. It wasn't really cold in the room but the bed had been warmer.

Looking around curious, Ichigo wondered were Stark was; he sighed and realised he had probably had to go to work. That git he worked for was a right iron fist.

Yawning sluggishly, he plodded into the ensuit bathroom and stripped out of the slightly sweaty pyjama bottoms he had on. He clambered into the shower and turned the water on; sighing contentedly as the warm spray sluiced down his body.

He began washing after a few moment of relaxation, but he paused again as he felt that his stomach was unusually swollen. He frowned and looked down at himself; he frowned and prodded the lump curiously before shrugging and sighing.

He continued washing and scrubbed his skin clean, ridding the smell of stale sweat from his body and replacing it with the sweet smell of strawberries and cream.

Rinsing his hair free of shampoo, he turned the water off and staggered out of the shower; grabbing a towel and wrapped himself up in it as his stomach rumbled loudly.

He sighed and went back into the guest room he had been borrowing and pulled on a fresh pair of pyjamas after he had dried himself down.

Feeling the need to hunt for food, Ichigo left the room and plodded down the hallway, coming to a stop outside of the kitchen and sliding the door open.

Ichigo was surprised when he saw Urahara and Stark sat around the breakfast bar, "Good morning." He said quietly.

Stark looked around and stood up, walking over to him and putting an arm around his shoulders, guiding him into a chair, "How do you feel?" he asked urgently.

"Um... Hungry?"

Urahara chuckled and stood up, going over to the still hot frying pan and putting some bacon and bread in it.

Ichigo looked up at Stark and smiled, "What happened? I only remember feeling really sick..."

The brunette faltered and sighed, pulling Ichigo into one of the chairs and sitting in the one beside him, "Look... There are things you don't know... And most of it is... Going to be difficult to hear."

"W... What do you mean? Is it something bad?"

"That depends entirely on how you interpret it." Stark took Ichigo's hands in his.

Urahara set a plate of toast with bacon on it in front of Ichigo and sat down opposite the two of them.

Stark gulped inwardly before letting out a breath, "Okay... First things first. The fairytales about werewolves; vampires; Neko demons; Succubi and Incubi... Well, they are all true." He paused for a moment, "There is a whole other dimension which is the home of these creatures; people."

"Uh... What?" Ichigo raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, "You are kidding right?"

"He is telling the truth Ichigo." Urahara murmured and removed his hat again to reveal his cat ears, "I am a Neko."

Eyes widening slightly, Ichigo went pale, "But... That's ridiculously impossible."

"Some would agree. But it is the truth."

Stark gave his lover a moment to absorb this before he spoke again, "Secondly, your father is a werewolf and as such you have some demonic powers of your own."

"Huuuh?"

"I know this is hard to accept but you have to understand and believe me. It is imperative."

"R-right... Um... So... I'm half werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I..." he looked down, "I am a werewolf as well. But I was exiled many years ago. My powers were sealed and I was forced to live as a human."

"Why?"

"I will explain later but you need to hear the basics first."

Ichigo almost pouted but he couldn't bring himself to do so, this was all so much to take in, so unbelievable and yet in his heart it felt so _right_. Like it was a part of him which he had been missing for so long and it was finally beginning to make sense.

"The third thing is that the other night when you had a dream that someone was with you and it wasn't me... Well that really happened. The Leader of the Incubus Clan, Aizen Sousuke, came to you in your sleep and bedded you."

Ichigo went bright red, "Oh my god! That's... That fucking bastard I'll kill him if I ever see him again!"

"Calm down." Urahara murmured, "You need to stay calm at the moment."

"Wh... Why?" he frowned.

'_Oh boy... this is so not going to go down well...'_ Stark thought to himself and ran a hand down his face.

"Because you are half demon you can... Your dormant powers make it... Make it possible for you to bear a child." He swallowed, "You are... Pregnant..." he trailed off at the expression on his lover's face and slumped slightly.

The strawberry got to his feet and paced around the kitchen, "Hang on... Let me get this straight... That fucking prick slept with me once and got me pregnant?!" he half shrieked.

"No! Not that we know of..." Stark got to his feet and walked over, resting his hands on his shoulders to stop him moving.

"What do you mean?!" he exclaimed, "How can you **not **know?!"

"Because the child might be mine." He blurted out, "My powers were sealed but... According to Urahara-san over time the seal has weakened and allowed some of my powers to re-emerge... Like getting you pregnant."

"S-So... It could be yours... Or it could be that other guy's?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fucking hell..."

Stark guided him back into his seat, "I know this is an awful lot for you to take in... But you had to know. I am sorry that I hid the truth from you for so long."

"It's okay... I can understand why you hid it... I am just so angry at that someone took advantage of me like that..." he shook his head, "It's horrible."

"I know... I should have protected you better. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising or I'll hit you." He muttered and took a bite of toast, "So... If I really am pregnant... Was that why I was so sick?"

Stark looked at Urahara for help, "I... Uh..."

"Yes." The blonde cat-man replied, "In a male demonic pregnancy a babe, or more classically called a _cub_, grows over a period of six months instead of the human nine. This is for two reasons. The first being that a man is not supposed to get pregnant and as such the body cannot withstand the full nine month term. The second reason is because the cub grows and feeds off the life force of the parent, weakening them greatly. Because it absorbed life force the cub grows a lot faster than human children which grow from nutrients alone." He paused, "However you are half human so your body had to adapt further to accommodate the cub, which is what made you so ill."

"I... I see..." he swallowed, "Because I am half human will... Will the c_... cub_ be alright?"

"Yes, one hundred percent. You are going to get very weak in the weeks and months to come, and because of your half breed status it is plausible that the cub will have to take some life force from the father as well. Which means we need to figure out which of the two of you is the actually parent." He told Stark firmly.

"I understand." The brunette mumbled.

"Why do you look so sad?" Ichigo asked.

"Because... If the cub is Aizen's then he may... Take you both away from me and mate with you full, therefore making you his and no one else's. And there would be nothing I could do about it."

"What? But I... I don't want to be with anyone but you!" he cried, dropping his toast back on the plate, "I... I only want you!"

"And I only want you, my love." He replied, cupping his lover's cheek, "But these are the rules of the Clans, and they... They are final." He sighed and looked down, "Whether I want it or not if the cub is not mine... Aizen will take you."

"I won't let him!" Ichigo exclaimed, "You damn well fight for me! I have nicknamed you my wolf for years now... Don't you dare just hand me over!"

Looking slightly surprised at the outburst, Stark looked into the dark chocolate brown eyes of the man he considered to be his soul mate, "Alright... I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side."

"Stark..." Urahara warned.

"No. He has made himself clear. I won't abandon him." He said firmly, glaring at the cat-man.

"Very well. Then I will assist you." He shrugged.

Ichigo looked at the blonde man for a long moment before he reached over and scratched the fluffy ears on his head, blinking as the action elicited a low purr from the man's chest.

"Okay... that is going to take some getting used to..." Ichigo pulled his hand back and looked at Stark, "Do you have secret ears you haven't shown me?"

He laughed lightly, "When I transform yes."

"Transform?"

"Into the wolf."

"Can you show me?"

He shook his head, "My powers are still sealed to some extent. When the seal is removed I promise I will show you."

He grinned, "Okay!"

He chuckled at how easily pleased he was and pulled him into a tight hug, "So... How soon can you find out who the father is Urahara? I tried to ask before but Isshin got all defensive and threatened castration and stuff..."

"A week's time." He replied, running a hand down his face, "I would recommend you both stay here for the time being. Aizen will be watching your home."

"Alright, thank you for your hospitality."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am getting there! I am definitely getting back into the swing of this story! **

**Thank you all very much for sticking with me for this long, I truly appreciate it and I know I haven't been doing as well as normal lately but I think that is about to start changing!**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter Six: The Truth of the Past:**

He hadn't anticipated _just_ how tired he would get. Yes Urahara had told him the cub would be absorbing his life force and that he would feel drained but seriously... he could hardly get to the bathroom on his own to use the facilities! It was ridiculous! And despite the energy shakes and protein drinks Urahara was practically forcing down his throat, he still felt so tired and so sore all the time.

It was kind of fun having Stark run around after him though, cooking for him; helping him bath; helping him to and from the bathroom and just staying with him all the time. Before this had happened, it had felt like they hadn't spent enough time together, but now they were together almost all day; everyday it was a nice change.

It had only been a few days, and Ichigo was starting to get desperate to find out who the cub belonged to; he hoped with all his heart that it was Stark's and he venomously dreamt of castrating that bastard Aizen who had infiltrated his dreams and violated him. He'd beat that bastard to a pulp if he ever saw him again; providing he had enough energy to do so.

Yawning, Ichigo leaned heavily on Stark as he made his early morning trip to the toilet and to have a quick shower.

"How do you feel?" Stark asked as he brushed his teeth while Ichigo finished his business.

"Is that a trick question? I have a five minute bladder, my back is killing me and I'm so tired that I could fall asleep stood up..." the strawberry sighed, "Who knew being pregnant could be such a pain in the neck?"

The brunette rinsed his mouth out and looked around as Ichigo flushed the toilet and walked over, resting a hand on his slightly bloated stomach, "Indeed but... Surely it would be worth it?"

He smiled and melted into his arms, enjoying the feeling of his hand on his stomach; still finding it hard to believe there was a growing life form in there...

"Come on, let's get washed and dressed. Your dad is popping over today." Stark didn't sound overly happy at that.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as they stripped off and got into the shower.

"Uh... Last time I saw him your dad kind of threatened to castrate me if I am the father of the cub..." he pouted, "Your dad is scary when he wants to be... More so now I know he's a big bad wolf just like me..."

Ichigo grinned, "Don't worry! I won't let him castrate you... Your manly parts are _all_ mine."

Blushing profusely, Stark kissed his neck, "Well I feel very comforted now." He teased.

"So you should." He grinned and turned, kissing him softly before he set about washing away any grime which had accumulated on his body over night.

After they washed and dried, dressed and sat together for a short while, they headed into the lounge and sat down on the soft cushions which were positioned around the low coffee table.

Yawning softly, Ichigo rubbed his stomach unconsciously and looked around as Urahara walked into the room with a tray of steaming tea.

"Good morning, Ichigo, Stark." He greeted, his ears twitching slightly on top of his head as he set the tray down and took a seat opposite them, "Isshin will be here soon so you know."

"Yeah Stark said. You won't really let him castrate him will you?" he asked.

"No of course not!" Urahara laughed and pushed a cup of tea towards the young pregnant semi-demon.

"Phew!" he laughed as well and sipped the beverage, "Thank you again for letting us stay here... If I had the energy I would help around the store as thanks... But I am so tired at the moment I just-"

The Neko leaned over and covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand, "Ichigo, you are like extended family to me, Isshin is a very dear friend and you are like... I don't know, a nephew to me. I would not have it any other way. I am happy for you and Stark to stay here for as long as you want or need to because I love you like my own family."

Ichigo blinked and his eyes welled up at his words, as the hand retracted he smiled but his tears broke loose and he ended up sobbing, "Fucking hormones!" he cried as he was handed a box of tissues.

Urahara and Stark both chuckled before they heard a knock at the door and the cat man left them to go and open it.

"Are you okay?" Stark whispered, brushing his fingers through Ichigo's silky orange locks.

"Y-yeah... I just never realised he thought that way about me!" he smile was watery but his tear struck eyes showed pure happiness at the news that Urahara considered him to be family.

"I am happy for you." The brunette pulled his lover closer, kissing his forehead before pulling back again.

The door to the lounge opened again and Ichigo smiled as his dad rushed inside like a total buffoon.

"My son! How are you my precious bundle of joy?!"

"Jeez you never change Goat-Face..." he laughed but accepted the warm hug from the older Kurosaki, "Or should I be calling you Wolf-Face?"

Looking sheepish, Isshin sat down beside Urahara, "Hmm... I was going to tell you when the time was right... Your existence has been kept a secret from the Clan Council and I didn't want you to have to deal with it all until you were ready, I apologise for hiding it from you Ichigo."

"Don't be silly, Old Man. I am not angry with you." He smiled, "I just _need_ to know everything now. Because if I go into this unprepared then I could lose Stark, I could lose this cub; I could lose everything if my eyes aren't open. So please... Tell me everything Dad."

The elder Kurosaki looked surprised at the sincerity of his son's words and nodded once, "Of course. I will not hide anything from you anymore." He replied with a small smile.

"Thank you." He paused, "So... What is the Clan Council? Why was I concealed? And did Mum know about you?" he asked.

Isshin and Stark shared a look, knowing that they would do well to share their information so that they could better answer his questions.

"The Clan Council is a congregation of the Leaders of each demonic Clan. The Werewolves; the Vampires; the Incubi; the Succubi; the Neko and the Witch Clans. It is like a company meeting where they sort through any issues they have and pass laws and such like," Isshin paused, "The reason I had to conceal you was because I fell in love with a human, Masaki, and that isn't generally allowed. I was exiled for our love and warned that if a child of demonic power ever came from the relationship, the child would either be murdered or taken from me and trained by the Clan. Because I am of the Werewolf Clan that is the place you would have been sent to."

"And there was a child... Obviously." Urahara murmured as he sat down again.

"I had to keep you safe. I would never have survived it if you had been taken from me." Isshin swallowed thickly, "I still had a few loyal friends among the higher ups. And I trusted them with the information of your birth; they were able to distort the people who had been tracking me since my exile and we were left alone. We were as safe as we could be."

"You really had that much trouble just because of Mum?" he asked.

"She was well worth it my son." He replied with a warm smile, "She truly was."

"What about... When she died? Was it really an accident or... Or was it them?"

Isshin sighed and looked down, "Both." He replied, "It was an accident in terms that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You both were." He swallowed heavily, "There was a hunt going on at the river side. Several members from the Incubus Clan were tracking a runaway in the area. It was simply... Bad luck that the two of you walked that way on that day. One of them recognised her from when I was exiled and they decided it would be _fun_ to mess her up. But it went too far. She was killed and... If Kisuke hadn't of shown up you would have been killed as well. As it was he was able to rescue you from them..."

Ichigo swallowed as the memory of that rainy day echoed in his mind, the image of his mother throwing herself in front of him and being killed before his very eyes. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand squeeze his soothingly and smiled weakly at Stark.

"Did she know about you?"

"Yes, I didn't even have to tell her. We met while I was on a mission in this world, I transformed in a park and I didn't realise that there was someone watching me. Masaki was; she saw the whole thing and it didn't even phase her. We met up a couple of times and... Just fell in love. I asked her to marry me on our third date."

"Wow... Who knew you were such a romantic?" Ichigo smiled, just imagining his mother's reaction to it all.

"It's a secret." He tapped his nose.

Ichigo sipped his drink, "So, you proposed, I am guessing it was discovered by your peers and they exiled you for it?"

"Yes that is exactly right. Like Stark my powers were sealed, but again over time the seal broke and voila you inherited my werewolf genes."

"I... I'm glad." He said, shocking them all, "I know that must sound odd but... Well... It just feels right." He chuckled, "And it means that me and Stark are at least the same species... Mostly."

Stark laughed and kissed his cheek, "Yeah I have to admit I am glad about that too..."

Isshin took a swig of tea again, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah... My werewolf side... Do I... Have any powers or anything? I know you and Stark can transform but... Do I have any of that?"

"I honestly cannot say at the moment..." Isshin sighed, "At the moment it would seem the only demonic essence that you have is your ability to be impregnated... As we've seen. But, if you truly want to go down that path, Both myself and Stark and Urahara will help you uncover whatever power you might have."

He thought about it for a moment before his eyes narrowed, "Aizen... If Aizen is going to try and take me or this cub... I want to be able to protect myself and this cub from him." He said, determination dripping from his every word, "I don't care if this cub is his or Stark's, although it would be better if it was Stark's, I will not be dictated to by someone who took advantage of me and thinks they have the right to decide my life for me!"

Stark grinned, "That's my Ichigo."

"Atta boy!" Urahara smirked.

Isshin nodded, "Alright then. It will be hard, and we will have to take it carefully because of your condition. But considering that it is what you want... We will help you. I give you my word."

**A/N:**** See it is definitely a longer chapter! I am getting there! :D I hope you liked the slight history lesson, I thought it was about time Ichigo got filled in on everything.**

**In the next chapter I should hopefully reveal the father of the cub! But... Tell me who you want the daddy to be! Some people have already casted their votes but I extend that to everyone, Stark VS Aizen! Who do you want?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I was going to apologise for my rant yesterday, however when I logged on this afternoon I found another review from my infamous flamer and I am sad to say they continued to insult my story. So, if you read this, flamer, I have one thing to say to you: ****L O L**

**Secondly, the vote for the father of the cub is now closed and the decision made, thank you all for participating. In the end the results were a draw D= so I came to the only conclusion I felt was left, I hope you will accept this decision and I whole heartedly assure you that the drama that will erupt as a consequence will ripple through the demon Council, Aizen's personal group of traitors and Ichigo/Stark's household.**

**And thank you to the guest reviewer who warned me that it was against the site's rules to post notices instead of chapters, your intervention was appreciated greatly, neither do I wish for my story to be taken down.**

**Without further adduce! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Father Figure:**

Aizen tapped a finger against his chin as he waited patiently for a report on what was happening in the demon world. His eyes were closed and his expression tranquil, but a trained eye would know that his muscles were tense and ready in case an attack should ensue. A man like Aizen Sousuke never let his guard down. And he never ever would.

He was seated in an old mahogany chair in the middle of the warm; fire heated room. The walls were painted a pale steely shade and the floor was carpeted with cream. A tall lamp stood beside his chair and illuminated the space well.

His dark brown eyes opened slowly as he sensed a change in mortal atmosphere; he looked around and saw his silver haired subordinate approaching him from his left.

"Aizen-sama..."

"Do you have news, Gin?"

The silver haired male smirked wider and bowed in front of him, "The Council is in disarray, tha' Incubi are mostly refusing' ta follow Kuchiki Byakuya's leadership and there are threats of mutiny."

"I see. Interesting. However I have little interest in political affairs." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Have you news of the boy?"

"The Council 'ave no knowledge of Kurosaki Isshin's son; from wha' I 'ave been able ta gather in terms of information the boy's mother was killed by some of ya old subordinates; Urahara Kisuke of the Neko Clan acts as an extended member of the Kurosaki family and up until recently the boy 'ad **no** idea tha' he was half demon."

Aizen reclined in his seat and closed his eyes again, imagining Kurosaki Ichigo's expression when he had discovered the truth, it was enticing at least. He opened his eyes and looked back at the silver haired fox.

"And any news of him personally?"

"He is still staying with Urahara at tha moment." Gin's smile faded for a moment before returning, "He's quite attractive."

"Yes he is..." the brunette replied, "And also mine, so keep your hands and your fangs to yourself Gin."

"Aw ya hurt meh with ya distrust."

Aizen fixed him with an almost amused gaze, "Of course..." he stood up slowly, "Now Gin, I need you to return to the Council before anyone realises that you are missing. If my calculations are correct, which of course they are, Urahara will be able to tell today whether or not Ichigo's cub is mine... Or Stark's." His eyes narrowed at the thought of the other man and he longed to wrap a hand around his scrawny neck.

"Good luck Aizen-sama." Gin said as he waved and left him alone.

"Tch, like I _need_ good luck." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave as well, hastening for Urahara's store.

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

Ichigo glared at his dad as the goat-faced git threatened to buy him an assortment of maternity dresses. So what if he only just managed to squeeze into his favourite pair of jeans? He wasn't wearing a dress! As Urahara and Stark had promised, the cub was growing fast; he was always tired and he was getting extraordinarily fat extraordinarily quickly.

As his dad had promised however, he was being tutored about his dormant powers and so far he had managed to use a limited number of them. The pair of wolf-ish ears which had sat on his head for a whole day had been proof of this, until Stark had kindly pointed out how to undo the transformation and the ears had disappeared again.

Apparently he was making good progress and was learning quickly, even though Ichigo felt like he was going at a snail's pace. He couldn't learn quick enough in his opinion.

"But you would look so cute my son!" Isshin wept in the corner as he hugged his magazines of maternity clothing.

"I am NOT wearing a dress!" he exclaimed and folded his arms in a huff.

"Are you bullying my boyfriend, Isshin?" Stark asked as he carried a tray of ginger tea into the small lounge.

The older Kurosaki male pouted, "No."

"Yes." Ichigo said at the same time.

The brunette chuckled and sat down; handing his lover a cup and spying a look at the magazines Isshin was fondling, "Oh no... No way is he wearing that." Stark rumbled.

"Thank you!" Ichigo cried and sipped his tea.

"I have something **much** more traditional in mind!" he grinned, "You remember those old outfits the Clan nobility used to give their mated partners when they were impregnated?"

"Ohh? Yes what about them?" Isshin lowered his magazines slowly and looked curiously at the other werewolf.

"I happen to have one in my wardrobe!"

Isshin's face lit up, "Fantastic! Oh my son! How adorable you will look!"

Ichigo looked between them, "Wait... What... Huh... You mean... Don't gang up on me! What traditional outfit?!"

They were interrupted by Urahara entering the room, carrying what looked like a portable ultrasound scanner; Ichigo instantly tensed slightly and gulped.

"Good evening!" the Neko chirped as he popped the machine on the coffee table, "Are you ready for your first scan?!"

"Y-yes..." Ichigo replied uncertainly.

"It's nothing to worry about Ichigo, it won't hurt!"

"O-Okay." He forced a weak smile and sighed as he laid down on the large cushions and pulled his favourite '15' branded shirt up over his two and a half week old baby bump.

The blonde set the machine up and smiled comfortingly as he watched Stark take one of Ichigo's hands; he picked up the bottle of gel he had carried in and looked at the strawberry, "This will be cold." He warned before squeezing some of the contents onto his stomach and chuckling as he shivered.

Ichigo bit his lip nervously, glancing up at Stark before watching Urahara and looking at the fuzzy black screen.

Urahara made a sound of triumph as he located the growing foetus and it showed up on the screen, "Oh look...there's an arm." He pointed.

The strawberry stared slightly, unable to believe that that was growing _inside of him_! He was slightly dumbfounded and he looked around at Stark with his mouth slightly ajar; he smiled widely as he saw surprise and admiration in his eyes.

"O-Oh... Mm... That's surprising..." Urahara murmured suddenly.

The other two, and Isshin, looked worried, "What is it?" Ichigo half squeaked.

The blonde was silent for several moments as he ran the scanner over his stomach and pressed it into another spot, "Umm... There's two."

"Two what?" Stark asked.

"Two... Cubs..."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed and yanked the screen of the ultrasound closer as he scrutinized the two white shapes.

"Twins?" Isshin breathed, looking a little pale.

"Twins?" Stark gulped.

"Twins." Urahara nodded.

Ichigo flopped back against the cushions and stared up at the ceiling, "Oh. My. God. I'm having fucking twins..." he ran a hand down his face and groaned, "I'm going to be fucking _massive_!"

Stark laughed gently, "But gorgeous as always."

"Aww man that was cheesy!" he cringed.

Leaning down and pecking him on the lips, the brunette smiled, "I know, but it is very true."

Isshin sat back and watched as Urahara printed out a copy of the scan and took it from him, looking at the first scan of his grandchildren, "Can you tell..."

"Yes." Urahara interrupted him, "Yes I can tell who the father is."

Ichigo tensed slightly and he swallowed, "W-Who?"

Urahara turned the machine off and turned towards them, "Demons sense the father of the cubs by detecting the residual spirit energy which resides within the cub and which comes straight from the parent." He clasped his hands, "But there is something unusual in this case and I am certain there has never been a case like it before."

"What do you mean Urahara?" Stark asked, gripping Ichigo's hand tightly.

"I sense two residual life forces." He replied, "Which means that... There are two separate fathers."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at him, "Y-you mean... One of the cubs is Stark's and the other is-"

"Mine."

The four looked around as the door slid open to reveal the smartly dressed, elegantly carried, smug looking Aizen Sousuke.

"Good evening gentlemen; Ichigo." His chocolate brown eyes flicked to the pregnant male, "Don't get up, I wouldn't want you to cause _my_ cub any unnecessary strain."

"You..." Stark growled at the sight of him and his eyes narrowed, "You bastard... Who do you think you are?! Impregnating my partner?!"

Aizen looked at the wolf with a gracefully raised eyebrow, "I didn't hear him complaining while the act was _being done_."

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled, "You damn well took me while I was sleeping! I thought it was a dream!"

"Please remain calm, Kurosaki Ichigo, your stress levels will affect the cubs." The Incubus told him in a silky smooth tone.

His attitude made Ichigo bristle and he wiped his stomach clean of the gel Urahara had used before he got to his feet, he walked over to him slowly and raised a hand, "I am going to give you five seconds... To get the fuck outa my face."

"Now, now Ichigo... Is that anyway to talk to-"

"One." He stuck his thumb out.

"Ichigo it isn't nice to interrupt people you-"

"Two." He stuck his index finger up.

"Ichigo. I am trying to be reasonable here-"

"Three." He stuck his middle finger up too.

Aizen gritted his teeth in frustration, "If you would just listen to me for a moment I believe we can-"

"Four." The ring finger came up.

"-Sort this out like the adults that we both are. There is no reason to be like this with me I assure-"

"Five." The little finger poked up last.

"Right, five seconds, now what will you do? I am going now where until you-"

Ichigo brought his hand around, forcing all his strength into the swing; when it made impact with the side of Aizen's face the man's head snapped around hard and a loud 'smack' echoed through the room.

The strawberry's expression fixed on one of anger, "I told you... To leave." He murmured, his palm stinging, "SO GET OUT!" he roared.

Aizen looked back at him slowly, his cheek slowly reddening, he sighed inwardly; realising that he would truly have to tread carefully with this one if he was to succeed and claim him as his mate before Stark did. The issue of the fraternal twins growing in his belly could be easily resolved once the cubs were born. But losing the best potential mate he had ever come across could not be rectified. He **had** to tread carefully.

"Very well." He bowed his head, "I shall retreat for now and give you some time to consider what you have learned. However, if you find yourself desiring to talk to me I shall be staying here." He handed him a business card, "My door will always be open so worry not about the time. Until next time, Kurosaki Ichigo." He reached out and rested a hand on the slight bump under his top, "And _my_ cub."

And with that he was gone. As quickly as he had arrived he had left, like the British Summer time.

Ichigo sagged slightly and staggered away from the spot he had been stood in, feeling a defiant sap on his strength he nearly fell, but thankfully Stark was there as always to pick him back up.

"That was very stupid. But very brave." The brunette smiled weakly at him as he set him back on the cushions.

"Heh... Stupid is my middle name."

"Nonsense." The brunette replied, "It is an endearing feature I believe."

They sure had some problems to face, but for now Ichigo was happy to just accept what his partner was saying and block out the rest. Only time would tell if that was the right way to deal with things.

**A/N:**** And there you go, because the vote was tied at a draw I felt that the easiest way to settle it was to go with the suggestion of fraternal twins. I also believe this fits into the actual Bleach plot, what with Ichigo's younger sisters being fraternal twins as well ~ it's in the genetics.**

**Thank you all for your support and for your participation in the vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you kindly to everyone who has supported me and this story, reviewing and giving me ideas of how to continue. Your support is greatly appreciated and I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will not give up on this story :)**

**Chapter Eight: Being Discovered:**

Byakuya needed to see Stark. Things were getting truly dire and he needed help. Whatever problems they had had in the past, the whole demonic race needed Stark Coyote back in the Demon World.

The Incubus Clan was still rebelling against his command, they wanted Aizen back or they wanted to desert and join him wherever he was.

As he strode down the darkly lit streets of the Human World, Kuchiki Byakuya sensed that he was being watched. But he ignored it for now; he pulled the large hood of his cloak further over his head and concealed the top half of his face from sight. He wasn't far away from Urahara's shop where he sensed Stark presence and even if he was ambushed he could easily defend himself.

Turning another corner, he sensed another presence a short distance behind him and frowned, he was now being trailed by two others. He would have to hurry if he did want to avoid confrontation. Not that he minded, but defeating the pathetically weak was not a hobby of his.

He sped up, hastening toward the shop which was still a couple of corners away. He sensed them speed up as well and his steel grey eyes narrowed slightly; he broke into the run, bouncing off one of the walls as he skidded around the corner and shot off again, feeling his pursuers speeding after him as well.

So they were not humans; that figured. He cast a glance over his shoulder trying to spy where the enemy was. He couldn't see them, damnations on the poor lighting in this Human World; all he could do was hasten his speed or turn and fight.

Byakuya stopped and turned on his head, drawing a lilac hilted sword from the folds of his midnight blue cloak; his steel grey eyes searched the dark as he sensed his trackers closing in on him.

His eyes narrowed further than they had done before as two shabby looking figures dropped down from the rooftops in front of him. They were garbed in dark hooded capes with several rips and tears littering the material; beneath the hood Byakuya could see the glint of blood red eyes.

So, his pursuers were from the Vampire Clan. Curious.

A flash of silver caught his attention and without a word of warning he was attacked by the two; he lifted his own sword and met their weapons with his own. He gritted his teeth under the combined attack of the two bloodsuckers.

"Who sent you?" he asked as he pushed them back forcibly, "What do you want?!"

"Sorry," one said, "We don't have time to explain."

The two continued to combine their attacks and slowly pushed him back; Byakuya's teeth bared as he growled at them, letting his Incubus powers leak through his eyes glowed a pale, ethereal silver colour and his strength and speed increased.

A hiss escaped him as the sting of a blade cutting into his shoulder burned through him like a red hot poker. He gripped the blade of the offending weapon in his free hand and ripped it free, yanking the culprit closer and running him through. Usually he would take prisoners, but these two were quite clearly a special case and would not do the same for him.

As one fell, the other screeched and flew at him, mouth opening wide to reveal two spectacularly large fangs heading for his throat. He brought his katana around, prepared to cut him down like his comrade.

He was startled somewhat when another sword reached the vampire before his own, slicing clean through his head and spurting blood. He cringed slightly and pulled back, slowly lowering his hood and looking at his saviour.

"Urahara... Your timing is as fantastic as ever." He greeted stoically.

"And you are as eager to end a battle as ever Byakuya." The Neko replied with a slightly coy smile.

"Heh, true." He looked down at the bodies at their feet and watched them slowly begin to turn to ash, "Is Stark with you?"

"Yes, but... If you have come to take him back with you, then, I am afraid it is going to be slightly more complex than you thought."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

The blonde adjusted his hat over his cat ears, "You would be better off seeing for yourself. Please remember I trust you with this information, and if you should betray me then I shall bring a swift vengeance upon you and the Kuchiki Household."

"I would not betray you Urahara." He frowned, "You helped raise me after the death of my mother and father. With the help of that bossy, boar-like Were-Cat."

Urahara laughed, "Please, Yoruichi is not _that_ bad."

"Pffft."

Upon arriving at the store, Byakuya instantly smelled that there was something strange in the building. He removed his cloak to reveal a regal looking kimono made of the finest silk his household had to offer, and a silver-white-windflower silk gauze scarf hung neatly around his neck as he slipped his sandals off and followed Urahara down the corridor.

As the blonde man removed his hat and freed his fluffy ears again; he paused in front of a door and glanced uncertainly at Byakuya before he sighed and slid the door open.

The current and temporary leader of the Incubus frowned at the cat man's tentative attitude towards revealing the occupants of the next room.

He went inside the room but froze only a few paces from the entrance as he stared at the futon on the floor. Stark was sat beside the futon, tending to the person laying in it.

He was struck first of all by the bright orange hair, then the faint bump which showed through the blankets and thirdly by the fact that the apparently pregnant being was a man. If he was a man then he was also a demon, for only males of a demonic class had the ability to fall pregnant, human males definitely couldn't as far as he knew.

However, he recognised this young man; he knew him to be the man Stark had fallen in love with. When he had told Stark that he should look into his partner's past he had meant about the death of Ichigo's mother... He had _no_ idea that the young man was a demon.

But he didn't remember him from the Demon World; in fact he had only ever seen him when Stark had sent him one final letter after his exile, containing a photo of the two of them together. The werewolf had sent it as a token to say he was alright; he was happy and he had found someone who made him even happier. He had heard no more form him since he had visited the wolf at his place of work.

"So this is the infamous Ichigo eh?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Stark stood up slowly and walked over to him as his lover fell asleep easily, "Forgive me for this Byakuya but, until I have fully explained everything and can be sure that you will not attempt to hurt or murder my lover I would rather you stay right where you are."

Bewildered by this, Byakuya conceded and took a seat on the floor where he had been stood; looking intently at his old friend as Stark sat between him and Ichigo.

"Now, tell me... How on earth did Ichigo all pregnant? I thought he was a human." The raven haired male asked curiously.

Stark sighed heavily, "When I got home the day you visited I found Ichigo being sick in the bathroom and I brought him here. I discovered that he was pregnant and that he was a _half_-demon."

"Only a half-demon?" he frowned.

"Yes, his father is Kurosaki Isshin. Formerly of the Werewolf Clan like me." He sighed, "Because he was exiled Isshin kept the existence of his eldest child secret from the Demon Council because of his potential demonic power. Power which has enabled him to be fall pregnant."

"I see." He frowned, "And the child?"

"Fraternal twins. One is mine... The other is Aizen's."

Paling considerably, Byakuya stared past him towards the young man, "My goodness... Stark you must realise that this has to be reported to the Council! I came here to beg of you your help... things are spiralling out of control back home and I need your assistance." He sighed, "But I realise that you cannot leave Ichigo here alone, for Aizen might steal him in your absence."

"Then you see my debate."

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Let me contact Yamamoto and talk to him about this matter." He offered, "It is possible he will give passage to the both of you."

Stark faltered and glanced back at the sleeping strawberries, "But... If the other demons discovered that Ichigo was carrying Aizen's child... They could make demands to keep him there until he gives birth. That child... Is the official _heir_ to Aizen's office. You know the Council prefers a blood relation rather than the promotion of a former Second in Command."

"I know, but considering that one of the twins is yours, we will have some leeway in order to keep Ichigo with you and with the Werewolf Clan rather than mine."

Swallowing heavily, Stark sighed, "I want to discuss it at length with Ichigo first. This is his life and his decision too."

"I understand entirely." Byakuya looked at the sleeping male, "Now, do you trust me not to do something ridiculously out of character and harm your mate?"

Pinking slightly at the cheeks, the brunette chuckled, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No need, I would do the same where Renji in Ichigo's position. Unlikely of course but still..."

"You and Renji still going strong?"

"Of course, he is... Everything I desire."

Smiling knowingly the other nodded, "I can understand that."

They relocated to Ichigo's side and Byakuya curiously rested a hand on his small forming bump, "My goodness... I can feel the power of the cubs already. They will both be very strong."

"I know... Just like their parents."

Byakuya cast Stark a look.

He could sense Stark's power, and he had been Aizen's Second in Command for a long time so he knew that man's power as well. They were both incredibly strong; in fact, he knew that Aizen considered Stark to be his biggest rival. They were so close in power levels that when they were in the same room together for an extended period of time sparks were likely to fly.

Byakuya could sense Ichigo strength and power too, while immature he had no doubt that with the correct training the boy could be powerful as well. He was already at the level of fourth seat and could easily continue to grow.

In fact, such a thought put the fear of the Gods into him. If the strawberry was a fourth seat level **now**, in only a few years time he could be at Second in Command level and a few years after that... He could be Leadership material. Such growth was unheard of. It took demons centuries to perfect their levels of power, not decades.

What... What was this boy? Why did he have such strength? How could such strength be contained in such a frail, semi-human body? Why... Why was such potential inside such a weak, breakable body? Was fate that cruel? Or was there something else? Was he more than he appeared to be?

So many questions. So much was unknown. So much needed to be answered. As an outsider to the situation he was ideally place to watch and learn. And he decided he would do so.

He would sit.

He would watch.

He would learn.

He would understand the power that this mere mortal held and he would protect it until a day that he did understand. He would protect him with his life.

It was... The _only_ way.

**A/N:**** And so I will leave you on a partial cliff hanger, only a little one though *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again as soon as I can, the ideas are starting to flow a lot easier and I believe the last of my writer's block is fading away. That chapters may not be very long but they are flowing and they are bubbling with ambition.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really unwell with the flu, and my college work has been drowning me D: However I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful support! I truly appreciate all of your reviews and lovely responses to my work! Long may it continue ^_^**

**For reference, the names of the Clan Founding Fathers are Latin, and although I am studying Latin at college I have to admit... I used Google Translate, so if there are irregularities or errors and if anyone knows Latin, feel free to PM me and let me know! :)**

**Chapter Nine: A World You Didn't Know Existed:**

Somehow, Byakuya had convinced Yamamoto to permit Stark and Ichigo into the Demon World; having explained the situation in full, there were a number of provisional guards put up around the Werewolf Clan Estate so that Ichigo would be protected from whatever the Incubus Clan would do to him if they discovered the truth about his pregnancy.

As such, Stark was now leading his lover towards the Estate with Byakuya at his side. As they entered, Stark was greeted by the guards with deep bows of respect; no one had forgotten who he was despite his inordinately long absence. He was flattered, of course, but his concern was with Ichigo.

The pregnant strawberry was coping quite well under the circumstances. Ichigo was curious to learn more about where both his father and his boyfriend hailed from.

As soon as they had entered this... _Other_ world, he had noticed that the air was cleaner, the oxygen content higher and the sky brighter. All in all it looked like an Earth like sky and ground; with green grass and blue sky stretched above them.

He was however, stunned to see an immense amount of architecture surrounding them as they walked. There were towers and citadels everywhere, scattered as though they had been built in haste. He also saw that some of the towers had different emblems on them, he squinted but he couldn't quite make them out.

"They are the emblems of the original forefathers of out Clans." Stark murmured, noticing his gaze, "Scalpturio, the Claw; Nocte, the Night; Dominis, the Masters; Elecebra, the Temptress; Catulus, the Kitten and Malefica, the Witch." He slid his arm around his lover's waist, "The Claw was the ancestor of the Werewolf Clan, and the Night is the ancestor of the Vampire Clan, the Masters the ancestor of the Incubus Clan, the Temptress the ancestor of the Succubus Clan, the Kitten the ancestor of the Neko Clan and the Malefica the ancestor of the Witch Clan."

Ichigo was slightly overwhelmed but he tried to keep focused, "So why are there so many towers"

"Back when the first demons, including those I just mentioned, reigned there was a terrifying war fought here. All the demons wanted power and they were willing to kill for it. The towers and citadel were erected to stem the flow and as several different breeds of demon began to clump together, so the founding fathers and mothers were created and the Clans followed. Stopping the flow of blood was no easy task, but they did it and eventually order was restored."

"Were you alive then?"

Stark chuckled, "It is a fair question I suppose, but no I was not."

"Oh... Is history an appreciated part of your culture?"

"Yes, we appreciate and learn from the history of our Clans. Each Estate has a huge library detailing their Clan's achievements and downfalls and our young are encouraged to read for many hours to learn." Byakuya interrupted.

"That sounds kind of nice and being a book fan myself I can appreciate it." Ichigo murmured.

"You may well be given access to the Werewolf library Ichigo; it is your heritage too now after all." Stark smiled.

"That would be amazing." He grinned.

With a chuckle, Stark and Byakuya picked up the pace again, before long Ichigo's eyes were privy to the sight of the Werewolf Estate - an enormous structure, it could be described as a small palace perhaps.

Ichigo, although still new to his powers, could sense the rippling power coming from inside and it made him even giddier than the clean air he kept breathing. The power weighed heavily on him and his legs turned to jelly he would have fallen if not for the supportive hold of his lover.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked.

"Y-yes... Just overwhelmed." He replied.

Byakuya smiled comfortingly, "Take deep breaths, it will help."

Taking the advice, Ichigo breathed deeply, letting out a slow and heavy breath. To his surprise it did make him feel better.

They approached a large barred gateway and Ichigo felt a little apprehensive about what was coming next. Stark stepped forwards and peered through the bars until he saw someone waiting for them on the other side.

"Yo, Komamura!" he called through and waved lazily, "You wanna let us in?"

The man, who was more of a walking wolf, heading over, "Coyote-sama?"

"Yeah it's me..."

"Welcome home, Yamamoto-dono is waiting for you and your... Mate."

The gate was slowly lifted and they were permitted entrance to the Estate, "I will show you the way." Komamura offered a glance to the strawberry beside Stark, as though examining him with a single look.

Ichigo looked up at Stark as they walked, "_Sama_?" he asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "I was Second in Command, such a position demands respect and... Despite being exiled I guess there are some people who still like me."

"Hehe... Stark-sama... I am going to remember that one for when I get you to myself again."

"You always have me to yourself." Stark countered with a pout.

Ichigo leaned up and bite his earlobe shamelessly, "Not lately I haven't, not where it counts at least."

"O-oh... Oh I see..." he batted him away from his ear as a spatter of blush melded its way over his cheeks, "Well... You probably won't _have me_ to yourself again tonight either. Yamamoto has a habit of grinding his people into the ground..."

Ichigo pouted slightly but grinned after, "Well... I will have you to myself one way or another... Being pregnant, don't you know my sex drive is going to increase?"

"Oh believe me I _do_ know that..." Stark cleared his throat.

Slightly pleased by the reaction he received, Ichigo turned his attention back to where they were being lead.

They were indoors now, and the mini palace was finely decorated with elaborate midnight blue and silver. Tapestries hung from many of the stone walls with the 'Claw' emblem imprinted on them. The floors were lined with long luscious rugs and Ichigo felt very... At home. It was a strange feeling and yet he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted to.

The wolf-man, Komamura walked mostly in silence except for when he sniffed deeply or cleared his throat.

They passed a large family tree which had been hand embroidered, it and a large amount of unused material, clearly for when a member of the Clan mated and bore a child.

Ichigo's gaze was caught by his father's name; Kurosaki Isshin was in the very middle of the tree, with a line leading right up to... He blinked. What was the name or the forefather Stark had told him about? Scalpturio?

"Ichigo?" Stark paused as well and faltered as he realised what his lover was gazing at.

Byakuya stopped as well and his eyes widened as he looked at the family tree, for he had never seen it and knew nothing of it. However the answers to all of his questions concerning Ichigo were being bared to him right here and right now; before his very eyes he saw the reason that Ichigo was so strong. But at the same time... It was _so_ unbelievable.

Among everything that he had learned recently, all of these wonderfully unbelievable and barbaric things: being a half-demon, being the son of a werewolf, being the boyfriend of a werewolf and being the target of a deranged Incubus and above all being a man with two babies growing in his belly... Nothing could have prepared him for seeing that silver embroidered line, leading directly from his father's name up to the name at the very top of the tree: Scalpturio.

His father was a direct descendant, Scalpturio was his... Grandfather...

He, Kurosaki Ichigo, was the grandson of the founding father of the Werewolf Clan...

'_Well fuck me...'_ he thought to himself.

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in Chapter Ten Ichigo meets Yamamoto for the first time and there will be some tension between Stark and old man Yama~jii!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your continued support and patience! Your reviews are always such a thrill to read, and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write :)**

**Chapter Ten:**

Ichigo frowned as he stared at the family tree, tilting his head slightly as he saw his father's name linked directly to the name of the founder of the Clan. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and muddled over the idea that he was a direct descendant of the founder.

Byakuya glanced from the tree to Ichigo and back again, for surely this information should never have been privy to his own eyes; he was from a rival Clan and he was certain that this was something that the Clan leader should have addressed in a Council instead of him being allowed to see it like this.

"Stark?" the Incubus murmured.

The brunette paused and looked around, casting his eyes over the tree himself; he blinked and back tracked, coming to stand beside the other two and inspecting it a little closer. He tipped his head to the side and folded his arms in thought.

In the background, Komamura watched them interact with interest, he had long hoped for Coyote-sama's return and although he didn't entirely agree with him having chosen a half-human for a mate, he would accept the human because Coyote-sama had done so.

"Well that was unexpected." Stark murmured.

"You mean you didn't know?" Ichigo asked, looking up at him shyly.

He met his gaze easily, "I have been away from home for a long time. Last time I was here this hadn't been put up. I have no idea."

"I believe you." The strawberry said without hesitation before he looked back at the tree, "Why didn't Dad tell me?"

"I don't know... We can ask him when we get back though."

"Yeah... I think we need to have a long hard chat about this," he frowned faintly, "What happened the Scalpturio?"

"He died." Stark said quietly, "Or he was supposed to have done."

"Huh?"

"He... Disappeared about a thousand years ago. Even as demons we do die of old age eventually so... It was just kind of assumed that he had died." He paused, "Is it not the same for Dominis?" he asked as he looked at Byakuya.

The Incubus hesitated, "We are not supposed to speak of what happened to our Forefather with a member of another Clan, however as you have willing revealed the history of your Clan I shall repay you. Dominis was frozen in carbon about six centuries ago, promising to return one day and reclaim the Succubus Clan for himself and to destroy his biggest enemy."

"His... Biggest enemy?" Ichigo asked.

"The Werewolf Clan."

"Oh fun times..." he grumbled, "You guys sure love your feuds don't you?"

"It's not all bloodshed and lifelong hatred." Stark laughed.

"No, that's just the in-between bits." Byakuya smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at both of them, "Unbelievable." He muttered, "Anyway... My curiosity has now been piqued so... Please do continue leading the way."

Stark chuckled as he saw his eyes roll but nodded, pecking his lover on the forehead before taking his hand and setting off again and leading him down the corridor towards Komamura; he nodded to his old friend and the wolf man once again led them to Yamamoto's office.

They came to a stop outside of a large oak door, Stark glanced at Ichigo to make sure he was alright before Komamura knocked on the door; when a low rumble of a voice called out in response the wolf man pushed open the door and stepped aside for them to enter. When the three had gone inside, he backed away and shut the door before returning to his other duties.

Stark swallowed as he saw his former Commander sat behind a large desk and he bowed his head to the man, putting an arm protectively over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Coyote Stark, it has been a long time."

"A long time... But by your own volition, Yamamoto." The brunette replied as he stood straight again and looked at the old man.

"Indeed, I cannot refute that claim." He stood up slowly, reaching for his walking stick and walking towards them slowly, "I am sorry for complying with the exile against you. I should have known that you would never lie to me about anything, at the time, Aizen Sousuke was a convincing man and I was tricked, as was everyone else."

Stark looked down for a moment and sighed, "An apology won't fix the past, however, had I not been exiled I would not have found Ichigo." He smiled and looked at the nervous man who was pressed against his body.

"Ah, indeed, the young man Byakuya informed me about. Kurosaki Isshin's son?"

"Yes, sir." Ichigo replied a little apprehensively, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah yes, Ichigo, that was the name."

Yamamoto sat down in a dark red leather seat and made himself comfortable, observing Byakuya from the corner of his eye before he gestured for them to sit as well.

"So as I understand it, you are currently pregnant?"

Ichigo shuffled as he and Stark sat in the leather bound loveseat, "Uh... Yes..." he mumbled.

"And one of the cubs is Aizen's? The other is Stark's?"

"Yes."

"And Aizen knows about the existence of his child."

"I... Yes he knows. But after I told him to leave us alone he left and to my knowledge we haven't heard anything else from him since." The strawberry confirmed, feeling a little overwhelmed.

The older man looked over at Byakuya, "And your take on this is what?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Yamamoto." The raven haired male replied.

"Ichigo carried Aizen's heir, will you hand the child over to your Clan; will you hand the child over to Aizen, or will you take another route? As the temporary leader of your Clan the decision is yours to make. But know that if you were to take an option which I haven't suggested, your Clan may rise against you, and you yourself may be at risk."

Byakuya lifted his head slightly, nobility flowed him his every pore, "Both cubs will remain with Ichigo and Stark, unless such a time arises as it is necessary to reconsider."

"Very well."

Ichigo breathed a silent sigh of relief, he didn't know how he might have reacted if Byakuya had decided that one of his cubs might have been taken away, or worse given to that heinous pig who had helped impregnate him. Tch, it still made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Beside him, Stark also relaxed. Had Byakuya decided anything different, he would have killed the treacherous bastard in a most grisly manner. Maybe by spreading his entrails across the Demon World, for a start.

Byakuya was certain Stark had just imagined about one hundred ways to kill him in case he answered incorrectly, however it wasn't the fear of a painful death which had spurred him to decide that the cubs would stay with Ichigo, it was the fact that Aizen would be a terrible father and the Incubus Clan would have changed that cub beyond recognition. No, the best place for Aizen's heir was with Ichigo and Stark, two people who would raise the child to be honest and good. He hoped.

Yamamoto sat back and blew out a long breath, "Well... As long as you chose to remain here you will be protected from Aizen and the Incubus Clan, you have my word no ill fate will fall upon either of you. This I swear."

"Thank you Yamamoto." Stark murmured, putting his arm around Ichigo to comfort his mate, "We are both grateful."

"Please, I owe you this at least." He replied with a shake of his head, "Stark, your room has been kept the same as it was before you... Left. If you remember the way I suggest you retire for the evening, Ichigo looks ready to drop off right there."

The brunette glanced around at his mate and saw that his eyes were indeed a little hazy, "Yes I remember." He confirmed and stood up, pulling Ichigo with him as well.

"And as for you, Kuchiki Byakuya, what are your plans?"

"I must return to the Nocte Estate, the unrest there is far from being settled anytime soon. I fear an extended stay away from the Estate would end in disaster... I have at the moment left Renji in charge but goodness knows what might happen if he had to cope alone for a few days. I will return tomorrow to talk to you, Stark."

The brunette looked up, "Of course, I will be waiting for you. Now, if you will excuse me?" He inclined his head and lead Ichigo from the room.

Byakuya watched the pair leave and waited until the door was closed before he looked at Yamamoto, "He saw the family tree on the way here, I don't suppose you did that on purpose did you?"

"I am certain that I don't know what you are talking about." The old man replied as he brushed a hand down his beard.

"He is Scalpturio's Grandson." He stated calmly, "You should have informed everyone if you knew there was an heir... Kurosaki Isshin should NEVER have been exiled!"

"He fell in love with a human, he muddied the bloodline. Ichigo would never have any claim to Scalpturio's titles."

"That is NOT the point! He is still a blood relation! The other Council members need to be informed that there is an heir!"

"No." He simply growled, "Not until we can be certain that Ichigo's potential demonic powers match up to what he would need should he decide to stay here."

Byakuya sighed heavily and looked away, "Have it your own way. I shall tell no one of this regardless..." he shook his head, "Until tomorrow, Yamamoto."

The raven haired man turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving the Estate with equal swiftness and heading back to his own Estate, goodness he couldn't wait to simply fall asleep with his mate beside him, Renji's brilliant red hair would be a warm change from Ichigo's startling orange.

He shook his head, supposing that only time would tell what would be best for everyone involved. Aizen was an outcast regardless of how many wanted him to return and he would do everything he could to ensure it remained that way.

Meanwhile, back in the Human World, Aizen sat on top of Urahara's shop and contemplated what course of action he could take. His assassins had failed to murder Kuchiki Byakuya and now that Ichigo had left for the Demon World, he was unsure of how he would proceed with his plans to claim Ichigo, "Hmm," he murmured thoughtfully, "Problems, problems; problems..."

"Indeed, you seem to have a few at the moment."

Aizen stood and spun around, his eyes narrowing as he came face to face with Urahara Kisuke, "My, you have grown a pair to face me now like this, Urahara."

"Not at all, I merely care more about Ichigo's fate than I do about whatever you believe you can do to me." The Neko's hat was missing and he slowly unsheathed a long sword with a curved hilt from his side, "If I end you now, Ichigo will be free to do whatever he pleases."

"_**If**_? Do you not believe your own skills, Urahara?"

"I know I am strong, however you are a trickster and I should be weary."

"Good advice for anyone."

Aizen smirked and swept a hand to the side, summoning his own sword and grasping it as it appeared beside him, "Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you kindly for your lovely reviews, as always they are much appreciated! I hope this story continues to appeal to you! :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Connection:**

Urahara lifted his sword and pointed it at Aizen as the other man summoned his sword from the Demon World and his usual carefree expression was now absent.

Aizen chuckled at the man's seriousness and lifted his sword, "Well then, Urahara Kisuke, let's test the power of Shihouen Yoruichi's best student against the power of a Clan Leader, shall we?"

"Let's leave Yoruichi-san out of this." He replied coolly.

"As you wish, I shall not insult your good lady." He smirked.

Urahara ground his teeth slightly but maintained his composure and his cool, losing his temper with this man would be the biggest mistake of his long life. He took a breath and his ears twitched very slightly before he shot forwards towards the man.

Cats are naturally dexterous, flitting around from surface to surface and lithely ascending trees and fences. Urahara was no different, a Neko demon, trained by the Clan Leader Shihouen Yoruichi in the art of deception; infiltration; invasion; evasion; hypnotism; martial combat; hand-to-hand combat; weapon combat and metamorphism between a human state and a cat state. He aced every subject she taught him, he was truly the best student, and the best lover she had ever had.

Aizen knew all of this, naturally, for he made it his business to know. And as he watched Urahara Kisuke flit back and forth between the rooftops and the surrounding wooden fences at a speed far greater than his own he knew he would have to rely on his overwhelming brute strength rather than speed.

As the Neko flew at him from behind, Aizen ducked and flipped around, elbowing him in the ribs and shattering two of them on impact. He lifted his leg and kneed him in the stomach, aiming to perforate the diaphragm but missing.

He disengaged and bounced a couple of paces back before swinging his katana around; his eyes narrowed and he stopped short of the man's neck as he realised this was nothing more than a distraction.

His eyes flicked skywards and he lifted his sword, blocking the sneak attack from above and gritting his teeth as the man disappeared again within seconds of the connection.

"What is that thing?" he asked curiously, pointing towards the fake Urahara he had formerly attacked.

"An invention of mine!" he replied, coming to a stop on the top most point of a telephone pole, "It comes in the form of these small black balls, and when you blow into it, it absorbs your DNA information from your saliva and bursts, creating a replica which can be temporarily controlled like a puppet."

"How interesting." Aizen commented as he suddenly appeared behind Urahara and slammed his sword down towards him mercilessly.

The Neko's eyes went wide and he shot to the side, cursing as the other's blade scraped down his back and sliced through his green overcoat and skin. He spun around and met a second attack but was thrown to the side.

Urahara darted away from him and came to a halt on the ground outside of the shop; he panted gently and looked over his shoulder to check his injuries. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and watched Aizen jump down and joining him at ground level.

They shared a long look, before Urahara shot forwards, transforming midway and leaping at Aizen in the form of an albino cat; latching his arms around the other's leg he sank his teeth and claws in and gouged at his skin like a mad thing.

Aizen threw his head back and let out a yell of surprise, following by several bouts of swearing as he shook his leg and tried to detach Urahara from him without stabbing himself accidently. He swore loudly and glowered at the monstrous creature, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and throwing him across the floor as his blood wept through his formerly pristine white clothes.

The Neko turned back and smirked slightly at his success, spitting a chunk of trouser material from his mouth and gripped his sword again. While his foe was distracted, he shot around, gathering speed and pace as he moved.

He whirled through the air suddenly and stuck his sword arm out, aiming directly for Aizen's chest, he would finish this once and for all, he wouldn't give them man a chance to hurt Ichigo!

His eyes widened suddenly as his forearms were grabbed by the brunette Incubus; he was yanked against the man's body and his other hand clasped he back of the Neko's head.

His gaze was forced to meet Aizen's and despite his best effort to escape the man's iron grip he found himself falling into the captivating gaze of the most wicked of demons.

His breath was knocked from his lungs as Aizen's chocolate brown eyes began to swirl with energy and power. He gritted his teeth as his hand's grip on his sword began to slacken and the katana dropped to the ground with a clatter. His body went limp in the other's arms despite his inner turmoil and horror.

The '_Stare of Dominis'_ a technique thought to have died out among the Incubus Clan many generations ago; at least Urahara had hoped so. But considering that Aizen was now using this very technique on **him** he could somehow deduce that the blasted thing had been revived.

The _Stare of Dominis_ was a mind control technique, it created a haze in the target's mind and confused them; made them malleable to the will of the caster; it could lead to them hallucinate all kinds of things and they would believe it without question.

Urahara clenched his teeth and tried to drag his eyes away from Aizen's the only way to prevent a complete technique was to break the eye contact. This was somewhat more difficult than it sounded when you were confronted by the Stare in person, and when already thoughts were seeping into his mind that made him want to stare at Aizen forever and ever.

The blonde Neko demon growled, his ears going flat in temper as he started wriggling again, considering his friends in the Demon world and his mate, none of whom he could **ever** betray. He was as lazy as can be, but he was darn loyal.

He lifted his knee vertically and hoofed Aizen in the balls; as he was dropped to the ground he was released from the technique and he cursed, feeling his leg bend awkwardly under him.

Wasting no time, he grabbed his sword and stood, striking Aizen across the chest with the blade as the Incubus knelt and supported his kick damaged manhood. He knew the cut he had inflicted wouldn't seriously hurt him but it would be enough for now.

He had originally intended to attempt to end Aizen's life, but the complication of his apparent ability to use the _Stare of Dominis_ had somewhat changed things, drastically in fact.

With this in mind, he opened the route to the Demon World and leapt inside, letting it seal up behind him before he ran through the expanse of darkness towards his home world. He needed to warn Stark and Byakuya and Ichigo of what Aizen could do, and seemingly, how far he was willing to go to get what he wanted.

He shot out of the tunnel and appeared in the Demon World, finding his bearings before he flitted off in the direction of the Werewolf Clan Estate where Stark and Ichigo would be staying.

Ichigo yawned and rolled over in bed, curling up on his side as he wrapped himself up in the thick; warm duvet. His eyes opened slowly and he found himself looking into the icy eyes of his boyfriend.

"Good sleep?" Stark asked softly, brushing some orange locks out of his lover's eyes.

"Mmm, not bad." He replied, "This bed is _**so**_ comfortable!"

"Haha, that it certainly is." He agreed, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." He chuckled and yawned again, snuggling into his body and half purring at the feeling of completeness that washed over him as Stark held him close with one arm and rested his hand on his stomach with the other arm.

"Sleep some more if you wish, no one will disturb us."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes again, yawning widely once more before he started drifting off.

That was until there was a loud thumping at the bedroom door followed by shouting and exclamation, "Coyote-sama! Coyote-sama! Forgive my intrusion! You and Kurosaki-sama are required to attend an urgent meeting with Yamamoto-dono immediately!"

"Why what's wrong?" he called back, trying to cover Ichigo's ears so he didn't wake back up.

"Urahara-sama from the Neko Clan has just arrived from the Human World! He says he fought with Aizen-sama!"

Stark blinked for a moment before he swore, "We will be there in five minutes."

"Thank you Coyote-sama."

He sighed heavily and looked down at Ichigo - his lover was so tired and weary after the journey and the meeting with Yamamoto last night; he really didn't want him to overdo things.

Biting his lip, he detangled himself from the bed and got dressed; writing his orange haired lover a quick note in case he woke up during his absence. He rested the note on his pillow before he crept out of the bedroom and hastened towards the meeting room where he heard a lot of commotion.

He pushed the ajar door further open and saw Urahara laid out on the sofa inside, having a few cuts and bruises treated; Stark slipped into the room and closed the door. Byakuya was back, sat in the window with a notepad on his lap and Yamamoto was sat behind his desk.

"What's going on?" Stark asked, "The messenger said you fought Aizen."

"Where's Ichigo?" Byakuya asked instantly.

Glaring slightly, Stark replied, "Sleeping."

"It is true; Aizen was sat on the roof of the shop after you left. It seems it was he who sent those assassins to kill you Byakuya, and we fought. I thought that if I could end Aizen then Ichigo would be safer. But I failed, I apologise." Urahara sighed softly and ran a hand down his face, "Aizen can use Dominis's oldest technique and he tried to use it on me."

"The _Stare_?" Byakuya asked; his grey eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Yes." The Neko nodded once, "He can use it, and to a high level."

"How can he have learned such a technique?!" Stark asked in disbelief.

"I do not know..." the blonde shook his head and sighed heavily, "But I was very nearly caught in his web of lies... I only just managed to break out of it."

Byakuya swallowed, and wrote down what was being said so that he could refer to it later on if he needed to. He ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed heavily, "He was spending an awful lot of time in the Clan library before he left... It is possible he was learning about it while he was in there."

"Regardless of **how** he learned it, he **has** learned it and he **will** use it if he has to. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was how he managed to bed Ichigo in the first place..." Urahara sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.

Stark bristled slightly at that, "I **will** kill him for touching Ichigo, he will not get away with it." He growled, his fingers twitching slightly.

"Yes well... You had better join the queue." Byakuya glanced over at him and for a moment Stark saw something beyond the stoicism, he couldn't quite place it but it looked like pain.

The brunette stared for a moment longer than necessary before he looked at Urahara, "Do you know what he will do next?"

"How could I know?" Neko replied.

"Because you know as well as I do that once the _Stare of Dominis_ is initiated the brainwaves of a demon can go two ways. While he was trying to plant false truths in your head you could have been digging around in his head. For information."

Urahara smirked slightly, "Good point." He sighed, "Alright, from what I did manage to get out of him... I think his next move will be to Ichigo directly. He will probably set something up to try and separate you from him... Something to allow him to talk to Ichigo or to use the _Stare_ on him..."

Frowning, Stark sighed, "Then I will just have to stick to him like glue."

"You will not be alone."

They all looked around at the doorway as a new voice spoke and Urahara half sprang off the sofa as he saw his betrothed stood there, "Yoruichi-san!" he exclaimed and limped over, putting his arms around her for a moment before he pulled back as he saw her scary second in command just behind her, "And... Soi-Fon..."

Yoruichi's purple cat ears twitched slightly in amusement as the tone of her lover's voice changed and she smirked slightly, folding her arms and looking at Stark, "As soon as I sensed Urahara's return I realised that something must have gone wrong in the Human World, so I thought I would come and pay a visit seeing as his first port of call was here and not at home with me."

"Yoruichi..." Stark greeted awkwardly, "Thanks for coming; what did you mean, I wouldn't be on my own?"

"Well, Aizen Sousuke has ruffled a lot of feathers, and if I can help piss him off I will." She grinned, "So how about we join forces?"

Stark raised an eyebrow and glanced at Byakuya and Yamamoto, "Well that is certainly an interesting proposal, but why?"

"Because... I want the opportunity to pay Aizen back for his indiscretions."

Urahara looked hopefully at Stark, "Yoruichi-san's support would be a large boost if you really want to keep Ichigo safe. There is no one faster than her inheritance of the Neko's founding father Catulus's best technique would come in handy against Aizen's usage of the _Stare_."

Stark looked at Yamamoto, "Well? It is your Estate after all... You have the final say."

"Considering the heritage of your partner, and his condition, and Aizen's evil deeds I suppose teaming up is the best option." The old man agreed.

Urahara grinned and looked at his purple haired lover, "Will you be staying here or forming a correspondence between the Neko Estate and this one?" he asked.

Yoruichi smiled at him, "I'll stay here, and Soi-Fon can run things at the Estate, right Soi-Fon?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama!" the younger girls' dark black ears twitched in excitement at the prospect of being able to prove herself worthy of greater responsibilities.

"Excellent. Well then, I would very much like to meet Isshin's little boy." She smirked, "That old fool... Trying to keep his heir a secret, what an idiot." She teased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your continued support with this story, I greatly appreciate it!**

**Sorry for how long it has taken to update, I have been bed bound for a week and a half with influenza and a sinus infection.**

**Chapter Twelve: As A Descendant:**

Ichigo had never been a morning person. But apparently his current condition worsened this, and when he was woken up at roughly eight in the morning he was almost murderous.

It took bribes of hot chocolate, cookies and a back massage from Stark to stop Ichigo murdering the messenger who had done the waking.

Still grumpy from being woken so early, he sipped his first mug of hot chocolate lethargically as he sat in Yamamoto's office again and blocked out the man's ramblings while he mulled over baby names for his cubs.

He only jerked to consciousness when Stark prodded him in a particularly ticklish spot in his ribs; he looked around and yawned shamelessly, stretched slightly as he finished his drink and saw two new arrivals in the room.

There was an exotic looking woman with dark skin and golden eyes, long purple hair and cat ears of the same colour perched on the crown of her head; she was dressed in an orange jumper and black leggings, a sleek black tale unfurled from behind her and curled in a question mark shape.

A Neko demon, like Urahara.

"So this is the child?" the purple haired demon asked.

"Yes this is Ichigo." Stark murmured, resting a protective arm around his shoulders.

The woman walked forwards slowly and rested a hand on the strawberry's spiky locks, "I am Shihouen Yoruichi, Leader of the Neko Clan. It's a pleasure to meet Isshin's son."

Ichigo blushed slightly at the affectionate way she ruffled his hair and cleared his throat, "It... It's a pleasure to meet you too... Yoruichi-san."

"Ah and he has manners too! Brilliant!" she grinned.

Ichigo cleared his throat and glanced at Stark who was smirking slightly, he then looked back at Yoruichi, "So... Stark told me you are staying here to ensure that Aizen can't get to me..."

"Yes that's right. You have the full support of the Neko Clan." She smiled and nodded, "Is that alright?"

"Of course!" he said eagerly, "I'd do anything to ensure he doesn't come anywhere near me or Stark again..."

"Alright then."

She paced the room slowly, "I normally wouldn't suggest a drastic as open war with Aizen but... He is a powerful man and we now know he has inherited his ancestors' most powerful talent... It might be the best option to do just that... Go to war with him. Defeat him in a fair fight and it would also settle the problems of the Incubus Clan... They will stop rebelling once there is no chance Aizen will return to power."

Ichigo gawped slightly, "Go to war with that man?!"

"Indeed." She nodded, "It is unlikely that he has a very big following, probably just one or two straggling demons from the six Clans. We have the full might of two Clans plus whoever is loyal to Byakuya from the Incubus Clan. If we were able to get one or two of the others Clans onside as well he would never stand a chance."

"Yoruichi-san..." Urahara murmured, "The Clans have never fought together against anything, how can you possibly expect them to do so now? They either fight in twos or everyone is in it for themselves."

"Yes, I know, but maybe it is time things changed." She smiled, "And I have a feeling that time is now. When a half demon can carry the cubs of two different demons I think anything can happen." She added with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed at his mention and looked at Stark with an uneasy expression; his brunette lover put an arm around him and kissed the side of his head gently.

"Well, it will take an awful lot of planning..." Yamamoto said and brushed his beard thoughtfully, "But... I can see the advantages of such a course of action."

"Then I have your approval?"

"I will need to discuss this with the rest of the Clan but... Preliminarily yes." He paused.

It was much later the same day, when Yamamoto called a Clan meeting and for the first time Ichigo was introduced to the other werewolves.

Situated in a large conference room, Stark had both arms wrapped protectively around his lover as the other Clan members trickled into the room and took a seat around the large table.

His lover murmured the names of each person who entered as they entered, he already knew Komamura as they had met on the first day of his arrival however there were many others he didn't know at all. Iba, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Chad, Isshin, Hiyori, Hanataro where just to name a few of them. It amazed him how his mate still recalled everyone's names after so long away from them.

When everyone had arrived, the doors were closed and locked securely.

Yamamoto stood up and cleared his throat, "As you will probably know by now, Coyote Stark has returned from exile with his mate Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Isshin. Ichigo is half human and half demon and was targeted by Aizen Sousuke. He is pregnant with twin cubs, one is Aizen's and the other is Stark's. Aizen Sousuke is an enemy of all demons now, exiled for crimes against his Clan and our world. He has targeted Urahara Kisuke and only by the grace of the Neko's speed he escaped Aizen's use of the _Stare of Dominis_."

As he paused there was a rumble of whispers around the room.

"I have made a treaty with Shihouen Yoruichi, Leader of the Neko Clan and with her help we intend to keep Ichigo safe while he goes through his pregnancy. However, something must be done about Aizen Sousuke. He has become too dangerous to be allowed to live. Yoruichi has proposed that we wage open war against him, joining several of the Clans together and eradicating him." He licked his lips, "I wish to ask your opinion on this matter, this is a democracy and the majority rules in this case. So, please offer your ideas."

There was a long moment of total silence before a loud, slightly insane bout of laughter erupted from the end of the table. Ichigo leaned and peered down the table curiously, gulping as he saw the source of the manic guffaw was a large man, with brown hair with was gelled back in spikes, he had several bells on the tips of these spikes and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He was certainly intimidating...

"I'm all for it! Bring on the battle!" the man's grin was feral and untamed, the pure incarnation of madness and bloodlust.

"Kenpachi..." Yamamoto sighed; he marked down the man's name in his note pad, clearly taking note of who agreed to go to war and who did not.

"If Kenpachi is agreeing then I am too..." a bald man with red eyeliner framing his top eyelid said with a grin almost as wild as the spiky haired man's.

"Same here." Added another male, he was very effeminate with a bob of dark hair and feathers stuck to the corner of his eye.

"Ikakku and Yumichika as well." The Leader of the Werewolf Clan noted down.

Ichigo licked his lips and sat back again, looking at Stark with raised eyebrows before he looked back at the others.

"Why are we protecting the boy?" a low voice from a tall, well muscled looking man with a mess of brown hair asked.

"Because he is the descendant of our founding father and because I owe Stark for having allowed him to be exiled."

"Then I agree that we should protect him however necessary." The man nodded.

"Alright, thank you Chad."

And it went on and on, after a while, there were some who refuted the idea of war, but overall more people voted to do what was necessary and if that meant war with Aizen, then it meant war.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was a little short, I am still feeling a little unwell so I did what I could manage :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Only You**

Ichigo was tired, irritable and extremely hungry.

The meeting had dragged on for hours as people voiced their concerns and their arguments, his temper had frayed repeatedly as they continued to insist upon discussing his own condition, and the fact that he carried Aizen's heir. Once or twice it had been suggested that they kill the child before anyone from the Incubus Clan discovered its existence, but their idea had been stamped out with a low menacing growl from Stark.

He was very glad that the brunette werewolf was still on his side, he knew many people would have doubted him after learning about the conceiving of another man's child. But Stark seemed to blame Aizen for it, and Aizen alone; in fact he didn't seem to care at all that Ichigo had slept with someone else because he knew that Ichigo would never cheat on him knowingly. Aizen had deceived him and Ichigo hadn't known anything about it or the consequences.

If anything it had strengthened their relationship.

As Ichigo sat in the rim of the large bay window in their bedroom in the Werewolf Estate, he considered how tender Stark was around him; never once had they simply had sex, in his eyes it felt like they had always made love as a matter of fact. Maybe that was just the kind of being Stark was, tender; loving; gentle... How odd to suggest such characteristics about a man he had just learned to be a mythical creature of darkness.

Looking around as the bedroom door opened, the ginger smiled warmly as the object of his thoughts entered the room, carrying two trays of steaming hot food and a pot of tea.

"Are you alright?" Stark asked as he set one of the trays in front of Ichigo, he knelt down in front of his loved one and rested his hand on the other's knee.

"Yeah, just thinking." The ginger replied, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

Blushing faintly and letting out a slightly girlish titter, he responded in a mumble, "Just you."

"Ah, I should have guessed," the brunette winked, "Only good thoughts I hope."

"Of course, I don't know anything that could be considered bad about you." He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before he sat back and eyed the bowl of scalding soup in front of him.

Stark smiled at the compliment and he stood up, pulling over a chair and a small table for them to lean on. He sat down and lifted a spoonful of his own soup to his lips; taking his lead, Ichigo tucked into his food as well, breaking up pieces of a buttered roll he had also been bought, he dunked the bread into the steaming liquid and let out a low moan of delight as the food was devoured.

They ate in silence for a while, before Ichigo finally broke it, "Stark... When the cubs are born... Are you going to be able to love the Incubus cub?"

The brunette paused and stared at him in surprise, "Is that what has been troubling you? You think I would abandon one of the cubs because it is not genetically mine?"

"It's just... At the meeting... So many people suggested killing it..."

"I would never let them do that." Stark interrupted, "As far as I am concerned these cubs are mine. It doesn't matter to me that Aizen is the biological father to one of them because I know I can do a better job as a parent than he could if he had a hundred years to get it right."

Ichigo swallowed and licked his lips, "I... I believe you." He smiled weakly.

"No more worrying?"

"No more worrying. I promise." The ginger said with a sheepish expression.

"Good." Stark leaned in and kissed his forehead gently before returning to his soup.

Stark's smoky blue eyed narrowed ever so slightly, he was going to give the people who had been in the bloody meeting a piece of his mind when he had a chance, for worrying his lover like that.

After finishing their food, Stark took the trays and dumped them on a table near the door before he took Ichigo's hands and pulled his lover to his feet; he wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in his spiky locks of orange hair. Ichigo was uncertain if Stark was alright or not, stood and pulled him into an embrace of his own, tipping his head to the side slightly and kissing his neck where the man's jugular was.

Stark trembled at the pleasant zing which tickled his skin at Ichigo's touch, he smiled faintly and looked down at the orange haired beauty. He leaned down and captured his lips with his own, meshing them together in a deep and passionate kiss. Ichigo let out a soft moan in response to the kiss, his hands cupping Stark's face gently as he returned it.

The pair stumbled in the direction of the bed, shamelessly tugging at each other's clothes until they were scattered and their forms nude in the dimming light of day as the sun set and could be seen dipping lower over the horizon through the bay windows.

Ichigo let forth a giggle as he was half thrown onto the bed, followed swiftly by Stark as he crawled over him and pressed their most intimate areas together, rocking his hips in a teasing motion until they were both flustered and aroused.

They met with another kiss, heat tangling between them like ribbons pulling them closer together, gravitating and sealing. Gentle but firm touches followed, massaging motions and weak moans in their wake.

Ichigo let his head fall back against the pillows as his body was roamed and tortured by his skilled lover, the brunette's devious mouth trailing devilish kisses across his petal soft skin, igniting flushes and kiss bruises.

Arching into his touch Ichigo let out a cry of surprised pleasure as his lover's fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his body's entrance; biting down upon his bottom lip, he let out a muffled moan as his body was breached by the invading digits.

Rocking his hand once Ichigo's muscles had relaxed slightly, Stark pushed deeper and massaged the ball of sensitive nerves inside of him and smiled faintly as his lover writhed and moaned wantonly in response.

He pulled his hand away when he was certain the other was ready enough and he leaned over him, silencing him with a deep kiss as he eased himself into him fully. They both groaned in response to the sudden action and Stark found himself panting shortly as he forced himself not to move until his lover was ready.

He wanted to make sure Ichigo enjoyed this as much as possible.

So they had chosen war. It was not the course of action he would have chosen personally, but he supposed it could not be helped.

Aizen turned away from the sight of the Werewolf Estate, sensing the one who carried his heir inside with Stark. He still desired Ichigo, but he desired the safety of his heir more, it was a child which could rule after he was gone.

But he was not yet gone so he needn't concern himself with thoughts of the cub. No, if he wanted to succeed then he needed to remain focused upon his plans.

And his plans were of the upmost importance to him, as always.

With that thought in mind he used his powers of transportation and arrived deep in the recesses of his former home, the Incubus Estate. He was in the very bowels of the Estate, a space which was even lower underground than the prisons.

This was a secret place, known only to a few people. The walls were thick stone; there was a grate in the ceiling which revealed the prison cells above. As he walked down the short corridor towards his destination, his eyes narrowed slightly as a devious smirk tickled the corners of his lips.

He came to a stop outside of a large metal door, twisting the locks so that it opened, the Incubus Lord pulled the door open with a slow and deliberate creak.

Slipping into the room beyond he paused as his eyes fell upon the carbon frozen cell which housed the original founder of the Clan he had ruled so diligently.

Chocolate brown eyes flicking to the right he watched as one of his own subordinates tapped at the computer which regulated the frozen temperature of the cell.

"How much longer until you can free him?" he asked.

"A few hours, Aizen-sama." Came the reply.

"Good work."

He walked further into the room and rested his hand on the frozen cell, peering through the tiny window at the top into the carbon. He raised an elegant eyebrow as his gaze met that of the frozen Dominis.

It was like looking in an ageless mirror, for Dominis's brunette hair was styled the same as his own, the man's elegant and high cheek bones reiterated Aizen's and the chocolate brown eyes which stared sightlessly out of the ice were an exact replica of his.

"It still gives me the creeps to see how alike you are in appearance." The subordinate called from his computer.

"What do you expect?" Aizen replied calmly, "I was born as his clone after all."

"Indeed, but it is still strange to see."

"Szayel, keep your opinions to yourself lest you wish to lose that silver tongue of yours."

The girlish squeak of protest that he heard gave him pause for thought, he turned away from the man he had been made from and glanced at the pink haired scientist curiously for a moment before he walked over to the corner of the room and took a seat as he waited patiently for Dominis to be unfrozen.

If the Werewolves wanted a war, he was going to give them one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your continued support of this story, please do continue to review and tell me your thoughts as every review is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Rushed**

Ichigo sat up in bed, he was chilled and sweaty at the same time; his face flushed and his strawberry locks stuck up even more than usual. Beside him, Stark groaned at the sudden loss of warmth beside him, but he rolled over and went back to sleep, letting out a loud snore.

The young half-demon shivered and slipped out of his bed, pulling on a gown over his pyjama bottoms; he tied it shut over his growing baby bump. He rubbed his stomach for a moment as he contemplated the life forms growing inside of him, before he slipped on a pair of warm slippers and crept from their bedroom.

The sound of his slippers brushing the floor was the only noise around, save for the crackling of the fire torches on the walls and the breathing of the laboured ginger.

He looked around as he came to a fork in the path and he hesitated before going left. He continued plodding along, relieved by the cooler air which stopped his crazy sweating and chilled his flushed appearance.

He came to a stop suddenly when he heard voices up ahead, although he wasn't one to eve's drop, he couldn't help himself when he heard his own name arrive in the conversation.

"It would probably be best to move Ichigo to a securer location so that no one can get to him any which way." That was the voice of the Clan Leader, Yamamoto.

The replying voice belonged to Urahara, "Do you really think he will simply back down and allow himself to be moved from pillar to post? I know Ichigo and he had a very strong nature, he won't allow himself to be coddled by anyone."

"It is for his own safety; if that message from Aizen is authentic then things are about to get a lot harder for us." The older man growled.

A sigh from Kisuke, "Look... I suggest we talk to Ichigo in the morning before we decide upon a course of action, he is likely to appreciate that more than being forced to leave."

"Fine. You can tell him then; I need to ensure that everyone is training hard for the battle which is sure to ensue before long. Just make sure he knows... Or I will tell him myself."

"Thank you, I will talk to him first thing in the morning."

Ichigo panicked as he heard footsteps approaching him and he dived out of the closest balcony doors and hid out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief when Urahara Kisuke walked past without seeing him.

He turned and looked around, lifting a hand and shielding his eyes from the strong wind which was blowing dirt towards him. He glanced at the highly fortified walls and considered what he had overheard.

Aizen had been in touch? Why weren't they sure if the message was real? Why did it mean he had to be hidden? Would Stark be allowed to go with him or would he be separated from his lover?

He felt panic seize at his chest but he forced it back, knowing that stress wasn't good for the cubs any more than it was for his blood pressure. Letting out a long sigh, Ichigo turned his sights skyward and felt calmed as he observed the full moon overhead.

It made him giggle to consider that he was in the very lair of a bunch of werewolves, there was a full moon, and not one of them had transformed into scary dogs.

Shaking his head, Ichigo leaned against the small stone wall surrounding the balcony he was stood on and closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had woken him from his sleep.

It had been like a sharp stabbing in his heart, following by a gush of cold air and a loud crackling noise.

Shrugging it off as a random dream, Ichigo turned to go back into the building behind him; he paused however, when he felt a tug in his gut. A tug which was nothing to do with the cubs he was carrying.

The ginger turned around slowly and his eyes widened as he came face to face with Aizen Sousuke. His mouth we dry and he took a step back, faltering as he felt his back bump into the firm chest of a second person.

Casting a glance at this second person, he felt the wind leave his lungs as he saw another Aizen Sousuke. What the HELL was going on?!

"Ichigo." The first brunette smiled and walked forwards, cupping his cheek, "There is no need to be afraid, we are not here to hurt you."

"I... I'm seeing two of you... And I shouldn't be afraid?!" he half squeaked.

"Shh, calm yourself, we don't want you to stress the cubs." The brunette leaned down to his level and brushed some of his disobedient hair out of his eyes, "I can explain everything to you... if you come with me?"

"No." He said suddenly and tried to move away from them both again.

"Ichigo... listen to me," the man's voice was gentle, but Ichigo could taste deceit in the air, "Why won't you come with me? I am not going to hurt you, but should I not have the chance to spend some time with the carrier of my heir?"

"I-I'm not saying that but... I do not trust you and I... I don't want to go anywhere with you. Either of you." He replied, stammering a little.

Aizen reached down and took Ichigo's hand gently, "Very well. I understand that you cannot trust me, and that I hurt your friend Urahara. However, it is the Werewolf Clan which had declared war upon me, not I upon them. And I did not do that because I believed it would hurt you. Do your cubs not _deserve_ to know both their parents?"

Ichigo faltered and looked at him as his hand was held onto, "I... I guess... They do but... You nearly killed Kisuke and... And I cannot trust you and... No one else does either..."

"Would you allow yourself to be swayed by the thoughts of others?"

"I... No." He sighed and looked down, "I don't know what to do..."

Glancing over the ginger's head at his own creator, Aizen sighed before looking down again, "Ichigo, I will leave you for now and allow you to think unpressured. But do not wait too long, it is my belief that Yamamoto intends to lock you away somewhere, separating you from Stark and hiding you away. Be careful of who you do decide to trust."

And just like that, they were both gone. Ichigo swallowed hard and looked around uncertainly, wondering if he had just imagined that whole conversation or not; looking at his hand, his eyes widened as he saw a silver chain in his hand. That had _not_ been there before!

So that conversation had been true and Aizen had left him with this gift. Why? Why were there two Aizens? Why was Yamamoto going to lock him up? Why couldn't he trust people?

Confusion was rife within his mind and he sighed, deciding that now was a good time to go back to bed, sleep it off and consider it in the morning.

As he headed back inside, pocketing the chain he had been left with, he jumped as he saw a large brown wolf coming towards him from down the hallway. He stiffened at the sight and now wished that he hadn't mocked the thought of werewolves roaming around under the full moon. His thought train paused however, when he saw the smoky blue eyes that the brown wolf had. He blinked and raised an eyebrow, "S-Stark?"

The wolf nodded once, before transforming. Stark was stood before him, his pyjama bottoms ripped and shredded in several places to reveal tantalizing flashes of tanned flesh.

"I was worried when I woke up to an empty bed. Are you alright? You look incredibly pale..." the blue eyed wolf man walked towards him and put his arms around him.

"I..." he paused and considered his options before he smiled, "I just got restless legs and thought walking around would help."

"I see! Did it help? I can massage them for you if you want?"

"They are a lot better... And a massage will only lead to one place and you know it, you dirty boy." He grinned and put his arms around his lover, kissing him softly.

"I know, I know I can't help myself." The brunette smirked, lifting Ichigo off his feet and returning the kiss tenderly, "Shall we go back to bed now?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, hold on tight."

Stark scooped him into his arms and walked with him like that, watching as his head rested on his bare chest, fingers splaying over his naked skin. He shivered slightly before smiling as his orange haired lover looked up at him.

They arrived swiftly, Stark set Ichigo back on the bed before clambering in beside him and yawning as he curled up and pulled his beloved back against him.

Ichigo sighed inwardly but relaxed in the arms of Stark, deciding that he would face whatever came in the morning, in the morning.

Dominis and his clone, Aizen, sat side by side on the rooftop of one of the Clan ruins together in silence. It was a little awkward but not so much that they wanted to leave.

Finally the silence was broken by Dominis, "So, did you know who he was when you mated with him? Aizen."

"No." He replied calmly, "I just liked the look of him; however upon discovering his bloodline I must admit that I am even more pleased that he carries our heir."

"Amusing." The original body chuckled, "He does seem strong, and he takes things in his stride. However, his current pairing with Coyote is an issue which will need resolving before long. I hope you understand what I mean."

Aizen glanced at him for a moment before he nodded, "Killing him will be difficult though; he is a match for my power and he would never give up if it mean he would stop protecting Ichigo."

"Well then, perhaps we should try something a little more... Stealthy?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You are my clone, I am certain that you can _think_ of something."

Aizen glared from the corner of his eyes and suddenly regretted releasing the man from his carbon chamber, "Very well."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what is to come.**

**Chapter Fifteen: First Meeting - The Ginger Strawberry and the Scarlet Pineapple!**

Renji was pissed off. It had been nearly six whole freaking days since he had seen Byakuya; he was lonely, he was grumpy and he was horny twenty-four-fucking-seven. He had been waiting for his mate to return home so he could share some interesting news but the god-damned asshole hadn't come home!

So here he was, trekking across the part of the Demonic World, trying to make it to the bloody Werewolf Estate where his dearly beloved Byakuya was spending every second of his very precious time.

When he got there, so help him, he was going to raise god-damned hell! Hell hath no fury like a redhead scorned, and he was about as redheaded as people got without using that funny smelling dye that made them look like glow sticks on legs.

Stomping in an overly girly manner, he came to a stop in the centre of the supposedly derelict village which had been heavily populated up until about fifteen years ago when a rouge ball of molten rock had fallen from the sky and obliterated it. There was a very good reason as to why that fiery ball had fallen, but he hadn't paid attention to the facts while making a tally of the death toll.

He glanced around and shivered, feeling like he was being watched from the shadows before he began walking again, but this time he walked faster. He was an Incubus demon, if someone attacked him he would easily take care of them. He had been the third in command until Aizen had betrayed them; Byakuya was supposedly taking over the Clan at some point so it seemed increasingly likely that he would be promoted to Second in command. A daunting but exhilarating idea... Which made it all the more important that he talk to his absent lover _soon_.

Walking swiftly away from the former village he was glad when the feeling of being watched was left behind as well. He saw a faint structure in the distance and was relieved to note that he was only about half an hour away from the Werewolf Estate.

Taking his time to work up his anger so that he could royally explode at his lover, the vibrant redhead strode onwards, approaching the Estate with a tempestuous metaphoric storm cloud over his head.

Reaching the gate, he was admitted without too much trouble, his old friend Ikakku was on guard duty.

"Yo, Abarai!" the bald man grinned widely as the redhead entered the grounds, "What brings ya to these parts?"

"Hey Ikakku," he replied before scowling, "My _missing_ boyfriend."

"Ohhh..." the other smirked darkly, "Heh, he's in the Old Man's office. Want me to take ya there?"

"No thank you. I can find it." He replied menacingly before he waved and headed into the large Estate.

He followed the scent of his lover towards Yamamoto Genryusai's office; he paused outside for a moment before he knocked roughly and pushed the door open, going inside.

Byakuya looked around in surprise and his usually cold eyes warmed at the sight of his lover, he stood up and smiled faintly, "Renji! I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly." The redhead snapped and folded his arms, "Do you realise that I have been waiting, at home, on my own, for _you_ for SIX DAYS?!"

"Uh... Calm down Renji, I told you I was really busy. You know I wouldn't leave you on your own for that long unless I had no choice." The raven haired demon said uncomfortably as he shot Yamamoto a look.

"I know you are BUSY but you haven't even CALLED me!" he protested, "I had some REALLY important news and you... YOU haven't been around to share it!"

The raven haired Incubus frowned at his tone of voice and wondered if something bad had happened at the Incubus Estate; maybe Aizen had appeared to them and riled another riot, he strode the rest of the way over, resting his hands on his lover's arms and looking into his dark eyes.

"Did something bad happen? Did Aizen appear or... Are there more problems with the Clan?" he asked urgently, receiving a harsh slap in response; he stared, stunned.

"Oh dear God! Why does everything revolve around Aizen?! He is a traitor! That is all that matters! I have been dealing with the Clan!" Renji exclaimed furiously, "I've been to see the Clan Healer!"

Byakuya blinked and slowly the surprise at having been slapped wore off, "Huh? Why? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Renji for goodness sake you are concerning me greatly now." The steel grey eyed demon almost raised his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

Kuchiki Byakuya, known and respected by all members of the Council as a man of dignity and control, fainted in the middle of Yamamoto's office and crumpled on the floor.

Renji blinked and looked at him, "Hmm... That is an interesting response." He muttered and knelt down, tapping the pale cheeks of his lover's face to try and rouse him.

Just then, the door creaked open again and Stark stuck his head around the door, he broke into a grin as he saw Renji before he frowned as he saw Byakuya, "What the heck is going on? Renji, good to see you." The brunette joined him and scooped the unconscious man up; laying him on the nearest sofa.

"Oh... He fainted." Renji replied and rubbed his forehead, "Good to see you too."

"Kuchiki Byakuya _fainted_?" Stark repeated, almost breaking into laughter at the thought, "Why did he do that?"

The redhead huffed and patted his belly, "Because he just found out he's a daddy that's why."

"... Wow, congratulations." Stark murmured, "I didn't even know the two of you had been trying..."

"We weren't." He replied shortly, "Despite all demons male and female being able to conceive it was suspected that I could not because of the severe malnutrition and pneumonia I suffered as a child, the healers believed that it had damaged my body and that I would never carry. However... I started being sick about a week ago, got feverish, dizzy, was starving and I was as moody and horny as hell so I went for a check up and what do you know? I've got a mini Byakuya growing in my gut!"

"Well... That certainly rings a bell or two with me." He said as he looked towards the doorway where his strawberry haired lover was waiting shyly.

Renji appraised the ginger curiously before noticing the bump hidden under his clothes, "So this is the guy he mentioned right?"

"Yes, this is Kurosaki Ichigo." Stark introduced his lover before wiggling his fingers at the young strawberry, gesturing sweetly for him to come closer, "He is Isshin's son."

"Yo, Strawberry!" the redhead grinned at the newcomer.

"My name is _Ichigo_." He said coolly as he put an arm around Stark's waist and leaned against his lover, "Seriously... I'll kick your ass into the ground if you call me Strawberry again."

Renji leaned back and laughed loudly, grinning at Stark, "I see why you like him!" he smirked, "Is he this feisty all the time or just when he's carrying cubs?"

Stark chuckled throatily and rubbed his lover's back, "All the time, but I wouldn't want him to be any other way."

Ichigo gave Stark a look before relaxing as he finished speaking; he smiled slightly and rested his head on his chest as he looking back at the redheaded man again, "So... Who are you?" he asked, "You know Byakuya?"

He ceased trying to wake his unconscious lover and straightened back up, rubbing his currently flat stomach thoughtfully, "Yah, I'm Abarai Renji, his mate." He replied, "I'm practically his second in command as well at the moment."

Ichigo observed him for a moment before he nodded his head and smiled, "So, Byakuya's gonna be a daddy eh? It is hard to imagine, but then, I haven't known him for very long so I'm probably not the best judge of character..."

"Oh I don't know," Renji smirked, "He is kind of sprawled on the sofa unconscious after discovering I was pregnant... Not exactly a promising result is it?"

Giggling he looked at the raven haired male and sniggered, "Mm, there are better ways to respond that is true."

Stark smiled as the two seemed to instantly click and blend as friends; he glanced at Yamamoto who was silently watching the entire affair with a look of curiosity passing over his ancient face.

The brunette chuckled inwardly before looking around as Byakuya began to regain consciousness; the raven haired man was pretty pale - paler than normal even and his eyes held much uncertainty in them. But his shoulders were squared and he seemed sturdy enough not to faint again as he sat up and looked at his apparently _pregnant_ partner.

"R-Renji." There was only a slight tremor on his voice but he cleared his throat and tried again, "Renji, how can it be so? I thought, at the beginning of out courtship you told me you could not conceive?"

The redhead smiled as his lover awoke and he instantly seemed to gravitated towards him, brushing his slightly calloused fingers through the others dark; silky locks, "Mm... I truly don't know. I believed what I had been told by the medical staff however... I am with child, your child, two months gone."

"Two months?!" Byakuya exclaimed, slowly reaching out and resting his hand over his lover's stomach, "I can hardly believe it... I am sorry that I was not there when you received the news."

"S'okay, I understand why you have to stay here." He shrugged, "I just missed you."

"And I you."

Ichigo thought he was going to throw up, and he decided that if he was ever that disgustingly doe-eyed towards Stark he would have himself shot. He loved his brunette werewolf dearly, but he was not known for being as _affectionate_ as these two appeared to be. He liked Stark's manliness, his rouge streak and his ability to make him feel like he was the only man on the planet; but he also liked the times when Stark was a little more demanding, a little more forceful and in control. Most of the time they were equals but sometimes, just on a rare occasions Stark really took control and was so dominant it made Ichigo's toes curl in pleasure.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo dragged his mind away from the gutter it had fallen into and squeezed Stark's hand as he took it and smiled at him.

"You alright?" Stark asked softly.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly and leaned up, kissing him softly, "I like Renji... He seems easy to get along with."

"He is, you are both very alike actually. In personality and in the way you think." He smiled, "It would be nice for you to make some friends, I don't want to think I've dragged you into this world and you would be all alone."

Ichigo tapped his nose, "You have no need to worry. I am happy actually. I have always felt like I was lacking something and now I have found it. Besides, Urahara and Yoruichi are nice and I get on well with them. And that Chad guy from the meeting the other day. But yeah, more friends would be cool with me too."

"I am pleased." Stark leaned in and kissed him a little deeper before he pulled back, "Yo, Renji, no one has really talking Ichigo through what to expect with a demonic pregnancy, seeing as you are in the same position would you mind... You know, filling him in on the details. Birth and such like?"

"Sure no problem!" the redhead smiled and pecked his lover on the lips a final time before he slung a casual arm around Ichigo's shoulders and lead him from the room.

Stark and Byakuya looked at each other before sharing a smirk, "it's like they were separated at birth." The raven haired man murmured.

"Agreed."

**A/N:**** Thank you very much for your continued support and I hope you will continue to review and feed me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, just a small chapter this time, thank you for your wonderful reviews and I am sorry if I haven't gotten around to replying. Hope you enjoy! Please keep feeding me :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Exact Situation That We Are Both In:**

Ichigo gawped slightly as he sat opposite Renji, enjoying a mixed plate of barbecued meat with the vibrant redhead as the latter began to talk him through what to _really_ expect while going through a demonic pregnancy and he had to be honest... He was about ready to castrate Stark and Aizen both.

"You already know that we don't carry for the full nine months, which is good in the sense that we aren't laid up for as long as women. But it also sucks, because the kid grows quicker and we get the effects worse. Apparently the back ache and the fatigue is pretty damn bad, it is my first time too though so I'm just spreading what I've been told my others." The redhead said around a mouthful of spicy chicken rib.

Ichigo tilted his head, "What other symptoms are there aside from those two? I had the sickness for a few days before that died down; I've been getting pretty tired but at the moment my back is okay."

"Well... You get super fat; have cravings; getting a bit of high blood pressure, back ache, sickness, increased hunger, increased sex drive, increased moodiness..." he shrugged, "The normal kind of effects that pregnancy has on women, but in cases where physical changes are involved we get them worse because our bodies aren't used to it." Renji shrugged and downed a couple of Chinese style ribs.

"H-How can you sit there and be so nonchalant about it?" Ichigo asked, increasingly deciding he really wished he wasn't pregnant.

"Because I was told I could never carry a child. And considering I am one hundred percent gay, and one hundred percent uke... It would mean I could never have a family. Byakuya was fine with that, he said he didn't want kids but I could see it in his eyes. It nearly destroyed out relationship a few years back because I told him to leave and find someone who could give him what he wanted, what he needed." He sighed, "He didn't go though, and he stayed with me and voila! The impossible has become possible!"

The strawberry looked at the meat on his plate thoughtfully; he nibbled a plain piece of chicken and sighed softly, wondering what his cubs would look like when they were born, and if the Incubus Clan would seize their blood heir.

"I know it's a hell of a lot easier for me than it is for you," Renji said with a sudden sereneness in his voice, "I... Probably shouldn't tell you this but, Aizen once had designs on having Byakuya as his mate, to the extent that he sexually abused him and impregnated him."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he stared at his new friend, "W-What?!"

"Yeah... Pretty shocking isn't it?" he sighed, "Byakuya is a very proud man, and Aizen had trampled all over his pride; he was intent that he would go to the authorities and report him for his crime. But Aizen couldn't allow that... So he was forced to silence him, at least he tried to. He attacked him for a second time and landed him in a coma; as well as that, Byakuya miscarried the child he was carrying and forgot everything."

The half human stared at the redhead, "And... He carried on working for Aizen... Without even remembering it?"

"Until Aizen betrayed us, then his memory returned because Aizen acted the same as he had back then."

"Shit!" he ran a hand through his hair.

The redhead sighed, "He got over it remarkably fast. As far as he was concerned, Aizen was no more father material than his own right thumb, and I was his mate not Aizen. He doesn't let anything hold him back; it is one of the things I really admire and love him for."

"He seems really strong, in mind and body," Ichigo smiled, "And you seem good together."

"I thought the same thing about you and Stark, I didn't think he would ever settle down, even more so when he was so wrongly exiled." He sighed for a moment before grinning, "He any good in the sack?"

Ichigo went crimson and nearly choked on his food, "W-What?!"

"I'm curious!" Renji exclaimed with a pout, "He looks all big and strong after all..."

The strawberry averted his gaze, "You have _no_ idea."

"Heh, _niiiice_." He smirked.

"What about Byakuya?"

"He is a perfectionist in his work and in keeping his mate perfectly content." The other half beamed, "And I am sure he will have no problems when the increased sex drive kicks in."

"God we sound like a pair of hormonal teenage girls." Ichigo cringed and huffed, "So... I am kind of curious... How do we give birth?"

Renji sobered slightly and his face tinged with pink, "Ah yeah... That part."

"Ooh, I don't like the sound of that..." Ichigo said in concern, "How do we do it?"

"Well... There are three different ways for us pregnant blokes..." he began tersely.

"Go on..." the strawberry urged uncertainly.

He sighed, "First things first, the Witch Clan is specifically trained to deal with medical ailments and pregnancy of both sexes. At some point we'll both get called to see the Clan Leader, Unohana, she is terrifying but really really talented." He rubbed his forehead, "The easiest way is by caesarean, removing the, in our, cases temporary womb."

Ichigo shuddered slightly and gulped, "Sounds... Lovely."

"Mm... Tell me about it. I'm fine carrying his bloody heir but as for popping it into the world... Not so happy." He mumbled, "The second way is that Unohana induces a transcendence _incantation_ which makes the kind of the lower abdomen and temporary womb pliable and... Kind of... Like cobwebs, it makes it possible for her to slip her hands through the skin without an incision and lift the child out, so it's like a non-invasive caesarean."

"Okay... That one doesn't sound quite so bad... Are there any side effects?" he asked curiously.

"Only one or two, and they are pretty rare and they are perfectly manageable."

"Okay... Not too bad then." He hesitated, "What's the last one?"

"Unohana gives you one of her more evil potions which create a temporary connection between the womb and the... Well... The... Backside." He said in a rush before going the same colour as his hair.

"W-What?" Ichigo said again, looking rather pale as a piece of rib dropped from his fingers, "You mean... So we can give birth... 'Naturally'?"

"Yeah... It was the closest thing to 'natural' she could come up with." He sighed, "I swear she thinks up these ways for fun."

"Fuuuuck..." he squeaked, "I am _never_... _Never ever_... Going to go for that one! NEVER!"

"Ditto... I'd rather have my own fingers cut off than go through that..." he shuddered.

"Which would you go for instead then?"

"The second preferably, but if it was necessary the first."

"Mm, I'd have to agree with you I think." Ichigo murmured and shuddered again at the thought of pushing a baby out of his... No, he wasn't even going to finish that thought.

They sat in silence in the wake of the slightly gruesome discussion of the fate which awaited them both, finishing their food and grabbing a drink they chilled on the large couch with their legs interlocked.

Although having only just really met, their personalities meshed well together and they were easily relaxed around one and other; Ichigo found himself wanting to spend more time around the fiery redhead who didn't seem afraid to voice his opinion on anything. He could see them becoming pretty damn good friends.

He yawned and set his drink down before he curled up against the high back of the sofa and fell asleep, moments later, Renji joined him.

Meanwhile, Unohana Retsu read the two recent reports she had read and groaned inwardly at the idea of delivering two male pregnancies so close together. There would only be a few days between the birthing of Abarai's cub and the Kurosaki boy's cubs. And if she was especially unlucky, they would be even closer than that.

Rubbing her forehead she slotted the reports into her folder so that she could go over to the Werewolf Estate where the two pregnant men were camping out and talk to them about how they wanted their births to go.

With a final thought that she should perhaps come up with a contraceptive pill to counteract the effects of male pregnancy. Maybe that would stop all these young things getting pregnant without preparation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and comments! I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) Please keep feeding me reviews :)**

**Chapter Seventeen: The War Council of Clans:**

A barrage of talk and shouted emanated from the room as the doors were pushed open by Yamamoto, revealing a round room with several platforms littered with seats filled by demons of every breed. The old man entered the room, followed by Byakuya; Renji; Yoruichi; Urahara; Stark and finally, Ichigo.

Byakuya and Renji ascended the section of platforms which housed the majority of the Incubus Clan while Yoruichi and Urahara joined their fellow Neko demons; Yamamoto lead Stark and Ichigo to the segment which seated their fellow Werewolves.

A sudden silence fell across the entire room as they sensed the mixed energy growing inside of the strawberry haired male who sat beside Stark and Yamamoto.

Ichigo kept his head down, not wanting to face the large number of demons that had undoubtedly already sensed the energies of the cubs he was carrying - both Stark and Aizen were powerful and as such, their heirs were powerful too, so powerful that already it had begun to show along with the slight bump he had concealed beneath his clothes.

He felt Stark's hand over his and looked at his brown haired lover, offering a small; shy smile to him before slowly lifting his head and looking at the congress of demons. He gulped.

Yamamoto stood up and addressed the assembly, "Aizen Sousuke is a known traitor, and he has betrayed his Clan and all of us. Furthermore he had dragged into this, an innocent young man from the Human World, who now carries his child." He began, gesturing to Ichigo, "The time has come where we must find a course of action, the Werewolf Clan has opted for all out war against him, and we have the backing of temporary Clan Leader Kuchiki Byakuya, and Clan Leader Shihouen Yoruichi on this matter. You have three choices: join us and end his evil before it swallows our world, remain neutral and refuse to get involved, or join him and fight against your own kin. This choice must be made, and it must be made soon. For that reason we are gathered here, to decide and take a relevant course of action."

Ichigo was overwhelmed by the boldness of the man's words; he was clearly a man of authority and a man who knew how best to handle a situation; he couldn't imagine for a moment another who could take his place. He cast a furtive glance at the many faces of the demons in the room, seeing many of them contorted with anger and many with confusion as they looked back at him; Stark squeezed his hand comfortingly and smiled at him, giving him strength.

"Although Aizen-san has been cast out as a rumoured 'traitor' what proof have we for any ill deeds he has committed?" a woman with a long length of braided black hair asked as she stood up, she had a kind face but her eyed were aged and wise; the braid in her hair was looped around the front of her body opposed to behind her head.

"Eye-witness testimonies, unexplained deaths, demons who have gone MIA, the Incubus cub growing inside of this young man, the attempted murder of Urahara Kisuke... Without a doubt Aizen is a terrible fiend who must be ended, we are as yet unsure what he plans to do however we can be certain that it will mean destruction for all of us. Unless we act now."

"And what of Aizen? Are we to kill him? Are we to be as ruthless as cruel as he has supposedly been?" the same woman asked.

"Unohana-san, what would you have us do? What response can there be to a man who brutally casts aside anyone who doesn't matter to him in the 'big picture'?"

The woman seemed to falter for a moment before she spoke again, "I do not believe that we can solve anything by becoming as barbaric as him." She said simply, "We should think of a diplomatic means of overcoming this."

Ichigo sighed inwardly before his eyes flicked to the right as Byakuya stood up, "Unohana-san," the raven haired demon began coolly, "Do you desire to parley with a man who has no remorse, no pity and no mercy? He would strike you down as soon as look at you. He has no desire to talk; he desires war; death; destruction... He desires to remake the world in his own image and destroy everything which does not conform."

"Nevertheless, we cannot progress without first offering the hand of friendship to him-"

"You wanna defend a man who murders innocent demons?!" Renji exclaimed and stood up, "He is a murderer! He is a mindless barbarian with desires on our home and our people! Rather than thinking of preserving HIM you should be thinking of protecting your CLAN!"

"I will not be addressed by the likes of you in such a manner Abarai. Sit down." The woman said icily.

"And you will not address my mate in such a manner," Byakuya rebuked, "Since I have taken the place as the Clan Leader and Renji as my Second in Command, he is in a position of power to discuss this matter, so you will offer him some respect."

Ichigo smirked slightly as Byakuya defended his lover and linked his fingers with Stark's.

Unohana visibly stiffened slightly and looked back at Yamamoto, "I have made my views and the views of my Clan clear, lest someone can convince us otherwise, we will not wage war on Aizen Sousuke."

Yamamoto nodded once, "Be seated." He rumbled before looking around the room, "And what of the rest of you? Do you agree that Aizen should be offered friendship?"

A buxom woman with long spice coloured hair stood up, a pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders as she flicked her hair over her shoulders, "Although the Succubus Clan was originally distraught at the loss of the Incubus Leader, we have listened to the facts, Aizen has committed a grave crime against us all... We will stand with you on this matter."

"Are you certain, Matsumoto?" the older man asked.

"We have no doubts in the matter, save for one."

"Which is?"

"The boy."

Ichigo stiffened slightly and glanced at Stark, swallowing slightly as he looked back at the room.

"What of him?"

"Is he capable of bearing the heir of such a man?" the woman asked, concern in her tone.

Yamamoto nodded once, "He carries two cubs, one is Aizen's and the other's is Coyote Stark's; and Ichigo himself is no normal boy," he paused, "He is Isshin's son."

A rumble of talk erupted over the room in waves; a man with a length of white hair stood up slowly, "It seems to me that the person who Aizen has affected the most is Ichigo-san himself," his words causing silence to fall suddenly, "So why should he sit silently? Let us hear what he has to say, if he is willing?"

The young man in question faltered suddenly and he felt Stark tense beside him; casting a glance at his mate before he slowly got to his feet Ichigo swallowed back his anxiety.

He froze up for a moment as it appeared that every eye in the room turned on him and he almost sat back down. He shook the feeling off and hesitantly released Stark's hand and walked forwards as he inspected the many faces he could see; descending from the platforms as he stepped onto the flat ground in the middle of the room, where everyone and anyone could see him.

So many people...

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, clearing his throat self-consciously as he looked around, taking a few moments to gather his courage, "And if you want to blame someone for what is happening around you now... Then you all need to take a long hard look in the mirror."

"_**What did you just say?!"**_

His words stirred the demons and sent them into an uproar, but he refused to back down now he had begun, "I said... You are the only ones to blame for what is happening!" his coffee brown eyes narrowed slightly, "You **all** saw what Aizen was doing! You **all** saw what he was becoming! And did **any **of you do **anything** to stop him?! NO!"

Silence fell suddenly.

"You sat back! You sat back and you let it continue without consideration for what it would mean! And now you sit there and you say you are going to stay neutral?! I mean... Who the fuck are you?!" he turned to the woman with the braid running down her chest, "You have the cheek to say Aizen should be given a chance? He **had** a chance! He had a chance to stop himself every single time he did something bad but he didn't! He carried on and he did those things!"

"I don't think it is your place to question such things child, you are more human than you are demon." The woman replied, her voice surprisingly calm.

He snorted, "Yeah... I'm half human, but I still find myself carrying these cubs... I still find myself stood in a war council... I still find myself in the centre of a political scandal that should have been stopped years ago!" he met her gaze with one of his own, "You do what you want, but when everyone else goes to war against him and you are left here wondering why he's killed your Clan you can blame yourself. Because it is all good for you to sit in here, with all your power and your confidence, but you don't know shit about what's going on right under your nose. Aizen is killing people! Aizen is destroying lives and if you let him... You are no better than he is."

He looked around at them, "I am... I am human; my mother was a simply human woman, my dad... I thought he was normal, a bit whacky but normal. Turns out he's a werewolf and I'm half demon; suddenly I'm pregnant and one of the cubs belongs to a nefarious traitor who has a major God complex." He paused and gritted his teeth, "And I want him brought to justice for it, I don't want him to get away with what he has been doing. And even if you won't help... I am going to make sure it happens. One-way-or-another." He growled, "Help me. Or abandon me. The choice is yours. But either way... I won't let these cubs come into a world tainted by him and his evil macerations. It's time to chose. Are you going to let one man dictate your futures with brutality and barbarianism or are you going to stand on your own two feet and take responsibility?"

Ichigo forced himself to fall silent and glared meaningfully around the room, he watched Stark move down to join him and relaxed as his mate's arm slipped around his shoulders comfortingly. He looked up at his brunet lover and smiled very weakly before looking back around at the room which had once again descended into talk.

Byakuya got to his feet, "Our minds have not changed, we are with you, and we will do our best to right the wrongs our former Leader wrought."

Yoruichi stood up as well, "Aizen's a bastard and he tried to kill Kisuke, I am ripping him a new one for that. We're with you."

"Sousuke-san has shown his true colours..." the white haired man who had requested Ichigo to speak stood up slowly, hunching slightly as he coughed into his hand, "For all it is worth, we vampires will assist you all we can."

"We're with you!" the buxom cinnamon haired woman called out, winking suggestively at Ichigo as she did so.

Ichigo's gaze slowly moved to the dark haired woman who's hair was braided and he shrugged off Stark's arm, walking forwards slowly as she called him over. He came to a stop in front of her seat and looked at her.

"What can you do against his 'tide of evil' young man?" she asked softly, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

He looked up at her and considered it for a moment, "Something. Nothing. Anything." He replied, "I don't know what powers I have, as a half demon, as the direct descendant of the Werewolves' Founder... But I know that I will do **whatever** it takes to make sure my cubs are safe from him and what he is capable of doing. Even if it kills me, I'll see them safe from half."

She seemed to observe him for a long moment before she took a breath, "Then... I will assist you. But only you, I will not answer to your Clan, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He smiled, "Understood, _**ma'am**_."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your continued support! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, it's moving on a bit now, we are getting towards the drama!**

**Chapter Eighteen: My Bloody Bump Is In The Way!**

Ichigo crouched down as he followed Renji, Stark, and Byakuya down a dimly lit passage way which ran under an abandoned laboratory which Aizen had apparently been spotted. Although war had been decided by the council it was the desire of everyone that they try and end things as soon as possible and thus, the team of four were heading to attempt to assassinate Aizen Sousuke.

He would have been lying if he had said he wasn't afraid of facing Aizen again, this time determined to end his life, but at the same time he and refused point blank to simply sit back while his lover and his newly made friends did all the work. Thus he had argued with them until they allowed him to accompany them.

The tunnel in which they were travelling was dank and smelled of disposed of chemicals; the stone walls were wet with damp and had green mould slicked its way down to the slippery floor. The space was cramped and the ceiling above them was low, meaning that they had to crouch and half crawl through.

They were silent as they moved, not knowing whether they might be overheard or not by anyone who might have been listening in on their travels they were uncertain whether their presence was even known yet; their information on Aizen's plans was so insignificant that they had to be cautious of everything at every turn and corner.

Anxiety filled the atmosphere between them; Ichigo found himself nursing his growing bump tenderly as they scampered onwards. The line came to an abrupt halt suddenly and the strawberry saw Renji, who was leading them, stick his head out into a brighter; warmer a space that what they were currently in.

Fiery hair was illuminated as the Fuku-Taichou stepped out into the hallway beyond; he gestured for the rest of them to hurry out as well and when Ichigo finally emerged he found himself in a brilliant white hallway, it was white everywhere, almost to the extent of being blinding.

"What the fuck is this?!" Renji exclaimed, "It's like a... A- Well I don't know what it's like but it's creeping me out!"

Byakuya shot him a disapproving look, "And you're shouting about it?"

The redhead balked suddenly, "Ah... Sorry..."

Ichigo chuckled slightly and looked around at Stark, taking his hand before he looked around, "So where do we go now?" he asked.

"Well we have no map of the area to go by, but we need to get to the upper levels and I would guess we are somewhere near the basement at the moment. Thus, we should look for stairs or a slope ascent." Byakuya replied softly, his eyes glancing around nervously as though he predicted an attack coming from the shadows themselves, "They may already know of our presence, so be careful and stick close together, the last thing we want is to be-" he broke off as he heard a loud clanking from their left; his eyes slowly moved towards his pregnant redheaded lover and he stared momentarily as he saw him leaned against the wall, a pressure button right behind him, "R-Renji..." he slowly ground out, "When we get out of here... I am going to kill you."

The redhead, for the all the good it did him, was sheepishly looking at the pressure plate his back had applied pressure to when he had leaned back, "It's not my fault! I needed to rest my back! I blame your child for weighing a ton!"

"Don't blame our child! You can hardly tell there is anything there yet! Your bump is smaller than Ichigo's and you don't see him complaining of back ache yet do you?!" the raven haired demon cried wildly in response.

"Actually Byakuya-" Ichigo went to interrupt.

"How do you know?! I've put on a stone since getting up the duff!" Renji spoke over him and stood up straight again suddenly.

Their argument was halted by the sudden clanking again, this time it was louder and it didn't grind to a stop. The group of four looked around slowly as the ground began to shake and they watched as a black mass sped towards them around the corner of the hallway; it took them a moment to realise that it was actually the floor giving way and plunging into nothingness.

"Bollocks. RUN!" Stark exclaimed, grabbing his lover's hand again before he dragged him behind him in the effort to outrun the crumbling flooring, Byakuya and Renji were right beside them, argument forgotten in the wake of their survival instinct.

Both pregnant male's getting out of breath easily, they found themselves scooped up by their partners who sped up further as the floor gave away at their very heels. Ichigo let out a slightly girly shriek as Stark lost his balance and started falling backwards but was saved suddenly by Byakuya grabbing his wrist and hauling him down a corridor on the left. They all gasped in reprieve when the crumbling floor continued straight on and left them alone where they had hidden.

They shared a look and let out a group sigh of utter relief.

"That was close." Ichigo half whispered.

"Too close." Renji agreed, despite the disbelieving look his lover flashed him.

Stark panted gently, "Let's not do that again."

"Agreed." Byakuya was slightly out of breath too.

They shared a unanimous look, knowing that they were only able to go down the corridor Byakuya had steered them down. After a moment for recovery, they set off again.

"So as long as we don't touch the walls we should be safe." Byakuya reasoned five or ten minutes later when the corridor split into a T road, "Hmm... Which way should we go?"

"How about that way? It looks steeper?" Ichigo offered and pointed to the right.

"Alright, right it is." Byakuya walked forwards and stopped suddenly when his foot sank down onto a hidden pressure plate on the floor, he stared for a moment and sighed heavily, "Oh that is not good."

"Heh, see, you're no better than I am." Renji smirked.

"Don't start." The raven haired male snarled dangerously as they heard a loud, deafening rumbling coming from ahead.

"Byakuya... You know what that sound is don't you?" Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm afraid to say that I do..." the other responded before they watched a large boulder rolling towards them.

"Fucking hell..." the temporary Leader of the Incubus Clan cursed loudly before they started running again.

As they descended a very steady and almost unnoticeable slope, the boulder began to gain on them as it spun faster and faster. Curses escaped their lips as they panted and sprinted in the opposite direction; panic began to grow as they realised there were no turn offs in the entire stretch of corridor.

"This... Is... Ridiculous!" Byakuya panted between long legged strides, "It's going... To over... Take us... Like this!"

"What can we do?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he fought to keep up through the laboured breathing.

"I have one idea!" the raven haired male called back, glancing back at the boulder before he gritted his teeth, "Scatter!"

As he spoke his final word there was an explosion of power from him and he momentarily disappeared behind a veil of pink light; he burst forth from it, his torso now bare and a pair of deep purple leathery wings on his back with a matching tail which sprouted from the base of his spine; his bottom half was concealed only by what appeared to be purple fur and while his hands and face remained clear two spectacular plum coloured horns had appeared from the crown of his head. He shot at the bolder like a bullet from a gun; his horns made contact with the boulder first and for a moment everything fell still, and then, surprising to everyone but Renji and Byakuya, the bolder lit up and cracks appeared and without warning, it shattered into millions of tiny fragments of rock and pebble.

They stopped running in the wake of the destruction of the boulder which had been chasing them and stared openly at Byakuya: Stark had never seen an Incubus in its demon form before and Ichigo had been unaware that demons could change their forms, except for the werewolves considering he had seen Stark in his wolf form once before. Renji however, was purring behind them like some kind of depraved cat; Ichigo gave him a peculiar look and watched the redhead prowl forwards with a feline grace and wrap his arms around his lover slowly, pressing against him.

Ichigo looked around as Stark squeezed his hand and smiled, "Fully bonded mates are drawn to each other naturally, but a demon in pregnancy will often be drawn stronger and made playful or aroused by the sight of their mate in their secondary form. This is the form Byakuya has entered. You've seen me in my secondary form, but you were not as strongly drawn because you are only a half-demon still." The brunet explained, putting an arm around his partner gently and pulling him closer, "Byakuya, as adorable it is too see Renji acting like a lovelorn teenager, we don't have time."

The raven haired male nearly pouted but nodded in agreement, giving his lover a long; sensual kiss before reverting to his primary form, "Let us continue." He said as he took Renji's hand and started walking back the way they had been chased from, easily able to notice the slope which they had previously missed.

They managed to get back to where they had started fairly easily and continued in the same direction, pleased when they didn't find any further traps waiting for them.

Upon reaching a door at the end of the hallway, Byakuya slowly opened it and went inside; following behind him the other three made their way into the room beyond.

Once inside, they each froze on the spot and stared straight ahead at the more than amused Aizen Sousuke.

"Well then... What have we got here?" he asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Grr, sorry for taking a while to update again, my internet connection was cut and I couldn't update. I hope you enjoy the chapter however :)**

**Chapter Nineteen: Look Who Dropped In:**

"Well this is nice; all of you dropping in like this." Aizen smiled all too sweetly as the group of infiltrators piled into the room and the door slammed shut behind them, "And Ichigo, my goodness you are absolutely blooming."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, his eyes widened momentarily as Stark and Renji both stepped in front of him and shielded him from Aizen's line of sight. Byakuya remained semi-frozen, staring at the brunet man who had been his superior and the cause of many of his problems.

"Do you believe you can simply hide him from my eyes?" Aizen asked in amusement as he disappeared momentarily and reappeared right behind the strawberry, one hand slipping around his throat as the other rested on the slight bump concealed beneath his clothing.

"Get your hands off me!" Ichigo exclaimed, wriggling slightly in his grasp as his three companions flipped around to try and aid him, each freezing as they saw the compromising position he was in.

"Aizen!" Stark was shaking with anger as he watched Aizen's hand slip beneath the folds of his mate's clothing to touch the slightly stretched skin o his belly, "Release him this instance!"

"No I don't fancy that I shall release him," he responded with a smirk, "Doesn't it make your blood boil? To see your _mate_ in the arms of another, the very other who impregnated him with one of his cubs? I bet you just want to rip me to pieces don't you?"

"Among other things... But for starters, pieces will do." The trembling man snarled at him.

"Stark... Calm down!" Ichigo exclaimed, "He is trying to make you angry so that you'll do something reckless!"

The strawberry tensed when he felt Aizen's lips brushing his ear, "Be quiet Ichigo, I rather think you are distracting me enough with your wriggling without you talking as well."

"Then get your fucking hands off me right now you son-of-a-bitch!" he growled back at him, wincing as he was forced to look at him suddenly.

"That's not very nice." The Incubus murmured, "I'm being very understanding and patient with you Ichigo, I haven't yet killed any of your friends, or your little boyfriend. But if you don't start behaving yourself I will start doing just that."

Ichigo stared at him for a long moment before his mouth snapped shut and he did as he was told. Aizen smiled, condescendingly, and returned his attention to Stark, who was now being restrained by Byakuya and Renji.

"How about we discuss things over a cup of tea, and give Stark here a chance to _cool off_?" Aizen offered, walking off with Ichigo still firmly in his grasp.

Stark sagged and keened weakly as his mate disappeared from sight with the brunet Incubus and felt his stomach knotting in anxiety.

"You have to control yourself Stark," Byakuya said softly, "The only way to help Ichigo now is to sit and wait for the right moment to act."

"I know..." he replied quietly, "I know..."

"Then let's go with him for the now; bide our time and act." The raven haired demon murmured and slowly pushed him in the direction of the door.

A short while later, they were seated in a large and overly spacious room; Ichigo had been forced to sit beside Aizen on the only sofa, while Stark; Byakuya and Renji were sitting on chairs. Aizen had his arm around Ichigo's waist and was holding him tightly against him, his hand still firmly resting on his belly, much to Stark's displeasure.

"So," Aizen began as he sipped his cup of tea, "Here you are, having broken into my property via an underground and very secret passageway with a pregnant half-demon, for what reason I wonder?"

"Order from Yamamoto." Byakuya replied coolly, one leg crossed over the other, "It was not anticipated that we would be discovered so quickly, how exactly did you ascertain our presence so fast?"

The brunet chuckled, "I have cameras all over this instillation, as soon as you penetrated the first hundred metres of that tunnel, and the alarms were already ringing."

"How very cunning of you," Stark ground out, "I'm certain that we are honoured for you to have come and greeted us in person."

"Oh but of course," Aizen smirked, "Had I sent one of my subordinates there was no way of being certain that Ichigo would remain unharmed, and by extension, by heir."

Ichigo growled softly as he spoke and glared at the man from the corner of his eye before shuffling slightly and turning away from him as much as was possible given his position.

"So, getting down to business, I am more than happy to have someone escort you around this entire instillation before letting you return back to the Werewolf Estate if that is your desire on one condition." Aizen announced point blank ignoring Ichigo's obvious distaste and being held.

"Why the hell would you allow us to look around and gather information on you?" Ichigo asked; his eyes narrowed to mere slits as he looked at the Incubus.

"I would permit it for the simple reason of giving you all sufficient evidence to terrify you all into submission, of course." He responded with a chilling indifference.

"Tch, you really are totally full of yourself." The strawberry snarled, "Why would one glance around make anyone do that?"

Aizen pulled him closer and pressed his lips to his neck, ignoring the growl it caused from Stark, "Because, I have had _years_ to prepare for this _war_ and I can tell you right here and right now, it will not last a day if the Clans go all out. There are traitors at every turn, and I have a palace full of resources to use against them all."

Ichigo flinched at the contact on his neck but faltered as he spoke, "I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, the act is that it is the truth and all that I have stated will come true if this war is not ended before it begins." The brunet murmured, his lips still brushing the younger man's throat softly, "So, Byakuya; Stark... Renji, are you willing to do a deal?"

Ichigo frowned as he was left out of the list and watched as the other three exchanged glances; Byakuya finally spoke up, "That would depend entirely upon this 'condition' of which you mentioned."

"Certainly," the brunet's hand crept around and rested on Ichigo's belly again, "Ichigo remains here with me and you can go free."

"NO!" Stark leapt to his feet, his eyes glinting dangerously and his fists balled tightly.

Byakuya stood up in a heartbeat and rested a hand on the other's shoulder, "Stark! He is looking to provoke you, ignore him."

"On the contrary, dear Byakuya," he smirked as his former subordinate trembled at the nickname 'dear', "I am perfectly serious. I am certain by now you are all aware of Ichigo's precious blood, his own power will make the cubs he carries stronger than they would have been before; due to my own connection to Dominis, my heir will be of astronomical power and I would rather keep Ichigo close until he gives birth and I can ensure that my child is not murdered for its heritage."

"We would not allow the child to be harmed," Byakuya stated, "As an Incubus he or she would be well protected by the Clan for the sake of the Clan."

"I do not wish to take that chance." Aizen stated.

"And I have the same concern for my cub!" Stark snapped, "If Ichigo stays with you there is no guarantee that my cub will be allowed to live!"

"Then we appear to have a problem." The Incubus murmured.

"Maybe," Ichigo growled suddenly, "Someone would **actually** like to ask me what **I** would like?!"

All eyes turned to the fuming strawberry haired male and silence fell around the entire room. Ichigo pulled himself forcefully from Aizen's grasp and slapped the man firmly around the face before he walked over to the grand balcony doors.

"First off, I am not a piece of meat that you can simply trade between places; any more of that talk and I will leave and abandon the rest of you here in my place. Secondly, these are **my** cubs; I am carrying them and I will decide where I have them, you are a traitor and a danger Aizen Sousuke and I have no reason to trust the cub which is yours in your presence and nor would I trust you with the cub that is Stark's." He turned to look at them slowly, "Having said that, if you refuse to let us leave here unless I remain with you then I don't see what I can do. Anyone who comes after us will simply befall the same place and that would be an even quicker end to the society I have newly been introduced to. However, I will not sit and wait here with you until I am ready to give birth. This is a war Aizen; no one trusts you and no one is going to sit around and let everyone play happy families."

Aizen, who had gritted his teeth when slapped, was now watching him with amusement; entertained greatly by the rant which was spewing from his mouth. He knew, of course, that most of what Ichigo was saying was perfectly true, not that he was overly willing to admit it. He knew what he wanted, and he usually got what he wanted one way or another.

Stark on the other hand, was much calmer now that Ichigo had begun to take control of the situation; in all their time together he had learned a lot about Ichigo, and the biggest thing he had learned was that when Ichigo didn't like something he took control and he **made** things happen his way.

Ichigo walked back over to them, "So, I propose this," he folded his arms, "I will stay here, under the agreement that you release Stark, Byakuya, and Renji. However, if Stark manages to get back inside this instillation without being detected within the next two months, you will release me from your custody and allow us to leave unhindered and unharmed."

They all stared at him in a mix of horror and surprise; there was a moment of silence before Ichigo's three companions exploded in protests and refutes.

Aizen however, sat silent, contemplating the suggestion before he smirked faintly and sat forwards, "Very well. That, I consider, to be a fair proposal."


	20. Chapter 20

**Phew, punched out this chapter finally! Thank you very much for your reviews, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty: Willingly Captured:**

Ichigo watched from the window as Stark, Byakuya and Renji left the grounds of the building, hoping from the depths of his soul that Stark would succeed in his later attempt to reclaim him, lest he be forced to remain by Aizen's side forever more.

He flinched as a pair of arms looped around his stomach, resting on the growing bump under his clothes; he sighed and glanced around at Aizen for a moment before looking back out of the window.

"I find it strange that you so willingly made such a deal, surely you realise that Stark will never be able to evade my security system. He will lose his bet and lose you." The brunet murmured close to his ear, "Surely you realise that?"

"I have absolute faith in him, regardless of what you think on the matter... He will not let me down." He responded softly, wriggling out of his grasp and walking over to the other side of the room, "I do wish you would stop manhandling me, I find it an offensive intrusion on my space." He muttered.

"I apologise, but I am excited when I consider that my child is growing inside of you." Aizen followed him but sat down.

"Where's Dominis?" Ichigo asked suddenly, "He was with you last time..."

"Hmm? He is around."

"Isn't he the one in control of things? I thought he was an important guy?"

"Yes, he is an 'important guy' but I am a clone of him; therefore I am an important guy too." Aizen rested his chin on his hand.

Ichigo frowned and turned to face him, "So where is he? I don't understand why he would simply let you run things..."

"Persistent aren't you?"

"Of course, I get quite annoying too so you should probably tell me." The strawberry folded his arms and glared at him.

"Alright!" Aizen stood up again and walked towards him, cupping his chin and forcing him to look right into his eyes, "I killed him and absorbed his power. It was getting too much hassle, sharing power and listening to him ordering me around just because I am a clone. Admittedly I had planned to absorb his power right from the beginning and he knew that. But he still laid too much trust in my hands and I got away with it without difficulty. So there is only me now, I have all his power plus my own... And that is why Coyote Stark will remain a stupid dog who cannot remain hidden under my gaze."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, unable to do so as an arm wrapped around his waist and held him close. He snapped his head away and shoved his chest with his hands, slapping at him repeatedly until he found himself underneath the man, pinned on the sofa.

"What was all that about? Are you over emotional because I insulted your lover?" Aizen asked curiously, "Or do you dislike my way of thinking?"

"BOTH!" he yelled, "YOU ARE DISGUSTING! YOU KILLED SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY GOT ANNOYING! WHAT SORT OF FATHER WOULD YOU BE TO ANY CHILD YOU MIGHT HAVE?!"

"Now, now Ichigo, getting stressed isn't healthy for the cubs. You need to calm down. Now."

"CALM DOWN?! I'VE LOCKED MYSELF UP WITH A LUNATIC!" he screamed, thrashing under him.

Aizen scowled and grabbed his chin again, "I said... Calm down." He said slowly, his voice quietening to a mere whisper, "If you didn't want to be in this position maybe you should have kept your pants up instead of allowing me into your bed."

"I never _let_ you into my bed. You damn well tricked me you absolute asshole!"

"Oh for goodness sake, will you please stop swearing at me? I get that you are angry but there is no need to call me names." Aizen half pouted at him before he simply shrugged and released him, sitting down on the other sofa, "I mean it isn't like you were complaining at the time."

Ichigo sat up in a huff and folded his arms, not looking at him and determined not to allow anything he said to get to him. He closed his eyes and focused on Stark's aura and how far away it was getting. He faltered suddenly and opened his eyes, holding a hand over his belly, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Through there." Aizen pointed and watched his captive dart in there; a few moments later he heard the toilet flush and heard the taps running.

The strawberry returned sheepishly and sat down with a pout, "Bloody loose bladder."

Now several miles away from the base, Stark's shoulders were slumped and his mood was grim. He sensed Ichigo's aura and sighed heavily, eyes downcast and depressed as he continued to walk between Byakuya and Renji.

Renji groaned suddenly and paused, "Byakuyaaaaaaa..." he whined, "I need the loo. I gotta pee."

Byakuya flushed pink at his lover's statement, "Renji! Please try to remain dignified! We'll be back at the Werewolf Estate soon... Can't you hold it or something?"

"No I can't bloody hold it!" he whinged, "I _need_ to pee!"

"Oh for goodness sake... Look there is a bush over there. Go behind that." The raven haired Incubus pointed, his blush spreading across his cheeks.

He watched his red haired lover disappear behind the bush and looked at Stark, he sighed, and reached out, resting a hand on his arm, "Hey, we'll get him back. Ichigo believes in you; you have to believe in him as well. He will be perfectly fine."

"I... I guess so... I am more concerned about what Aizen is going to do to him." The brunet mumbled.

"He will hold his own... In fact he will probably annoy Aizen non-stop." Byakuya smiled, "It'll work out Stark, I know it will."

"Ichigo's a tough guy!" Renji said as he rejoined them, "And I reckon he'd do anything to protect his cubs!"

Stark smiled a little stronger, "Yeah... You're right. Of course you are right. I just have to perfect my stealth and steal him back."

"Exactly." Byakuya nodded as they began walking again.

When they finally reached the Estate they were met by a sight which sent a cold tremble down Stark's spine. He froze abruptly as he saw Kurosaki Isshin waiting by the gates for them.

"Stark..." the older Kurosaki greeted, "Where is my son?"

"Kurosaki-san... I... I can explain..." he stammered.

"Byakuya, where is Ichigo?" Isshin turned to the Incubus, impatient for the answer to the question he had asked.

"He... He made a deal with Aizen so that we could escape. Do not worry, he isn't in danger. While he carries Aizen's heir he will not be harmed and we will get him back before then."

"You mean to say... That you have left... My son... WITH AIZEN BLOODY SOUSUKE?!" the usually calm and laidback man exploded with anger, lashing out and punching Stark squarely in the jaw, "You swore to me that you would never let anything happen to him. When you go back for him, so help me, I am going with you to make sure he is safe!"

Stark hit the ground from the force of the punch and held his quickly bruising jaw, wincing slightly before looking up at Isshin, "I'd die for him."

"Then you had best hope it doesn't come to that." The Kurosaki stated before turning and storming off into the Estate.

Stark sighed and picked himself up, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, "Well it was definitely Isshin who taught Ichigo to punch..." he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, pretty clear who the strawberry got his temper from too..." Renji added.

"And his scowl." Byakuya murmured with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah..." the other two said together as they watched the space where Isshin had disappeared from.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will make the next one longer and really get it moving a bit! The last thing I want is for you guys to get board D:**

**Please bare with me and my awful chapter *weeping***

**Chapter Twenty-One: Keep Yourself to Yourself!**

Ichigo was woken by the caress of someone's hands on his growing stomach, whining in his sleepy state he rolled over and cuddled closer to the warmth of the body beside him in the bed; a kittenish whimper escaped him as his new pillow insisted on moving.

His eyes opened slowly as he became aware that it was not the arms of his lover Stark whom he was sleeping in, but his biggest concern Aizen. With a growl he shoved the man away and rolled onto his other side in a huff, curling up in a loose foetal position as he scowled at the wall opposite.

"Ichigo, surely you cannot continue to be angry with me?" the brunet sighed, exasperated after three whole days of the exact same treatment, "I might remind you that it was you who decided to set this bet, I merely agreed to it."

"Yes." The strawberry snapped, "But I didn't think it through! And I certainly didn't expect to get so fucking horny in Stark's absence!"

"I could always-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" the pregnant half-demon exploded, "I do not even want to hear that you'll satisfy my needs!"

Aizen rubbed his ringing ear and sighed heavily at the young man, in truth, he had never anticipated that his hormones would be quite so... _Forceful_. He had no past experience to draw upon for Ichigo carried his first and only heir, and from the reception he was receiving it was looking increasingly likely that he would never ever allow himself to impregnate another demon. They were far too much trouble for his liking.

He sighed and sat up slowly, "Whether you like it or not you are stuck here indefinitely-"

"Until Stark get's here." Ichigo butted in arrogantly.

"_Indefinitely_," Aizen repeated, slowly losing his temper with the younger man's attitude, "And I am in charge of taking care of you, as per your own orders when you created this bet. So you can sulk all you like... It is not going to change the fact that I am currently your guardian, and above all, I am going to damn well make sure you look after my cub!"

Ichigo flipped over in the bed to face him and clambered on top of him, hitting him with a pillow, "Shut your trap!" he yelled, "Whether you are my guardian or not you are capable of keeping yourself to yourself and I would appreciate it if you would start doing that! I do not want to be groped in my sleep!"

"I did not grope you in your sleep!" Aizen protested, grabbing the pillow off him and gripping his wrists before he rolled them and pinned Ichigo beneath him, being careful that he didn't put his weight on his belly, "I am able to sense the stability of my cub when I rest my hands upon your stomach, which I like to do often so that I can ensure that I am properly taking care of you. If you are stressed or unhappy, hungry or sick, it all affects the stability of the cub."

The strawberry stared for a moment before his mouth fell open and he looked away in shame. He hadn't, not even for a moment, considered that Aizen was doing anything other than perverting himself on him; he swallowed heavily and for several moments fought back tears before he looked back up at him.

"Sorry." He said quietly, "I just... I just... Assumed and... I didn't..."

"Shh..." Aizen sighed and released him, sitting back on his hips before he pulled his pregnant guest into his arms, kissing the top of his head, "I know that you and I did not get off to a good start. I took advantage of you, even if you consented at the time you believed it to be a dream and the blame lies with me on that count. And then I have continued to make a bad impression, parading myself around with arrogance and pigheadedness and I never stopped to consider how it might be affecting you. We are both to blame for this argument."

Ichigo was concerned by Aizen's flip flop moods, but realised they were not much different to his own in a way; he swallowed and gripped his jacket tighter in his hands as his eyes welled up. He missed his home in the Human World, he missed his boyfriend, and he found himself missing normality.

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" the brunet whispered, brushing his fingers through Ichigo's silky locks.

"No... I don't think so..." he murmured, "I think I'm just... My hormones and I'm missing home and stuff... And I am just taking it out on the nearest person. I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh... You have no need to keep apologising." He whispered soothingly, pulling back slightly and looking down at him.

He sighed, longing to simply lean in and calm him with a passionate kiss. But he knew too well, that if he did that, Ichigo would pull away and his anger would reignite and they would simply end up at each other's throats again. So for the first time in his life, he resisted.

Meanwhile, Stark was receiving the worst bollocking of his life from Kurosaki Isshin. The man was enraged. He was a demon, no pun intended. When he shouted, Stark's ears rang; when he paced Stark grew dizzy; when he asked him questions, Stark felt like he was in a court room.

"I just... I don't understand why the _hell_ you would actually allow him to stay there with Aizen of all people, and without a chaperone!" the man finally sat down and let out a hefty sigh, "Anything could be happening to him now Stark... It's already been three days..."

"I know that." He said softly, "Believe me I know that... Aizen could have the love of my life handcuffed to the headboard and be screwing the life out of him right now... But there was nothing I could do. I had to comply to Ichigo's wishes or else I wouldn't have got the chance to go back and rescue him. I would be dead."

"I guess so..." the man cringed at Stark's suggestion of what Aizen might have been doing to his son but nodding in agreement slowly, "I just don't want him to get hurt. I swore to his mother that I would keep him safe no matter what."

"And we will get him back, I am certain of it." Byakuya said as he joined them, "Ichigo isn't stupid, he knows Stark has the potential to sneak in without detection, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Your son is very clever Isshin."

"I guess so." The man said again and slumped in defeat.

Renji walked over to the older Kurosaki and patted his shoulder gently before navigating over to his partner and sliding into the sea beside him for comfort Stark sighed heavily and sat back, running a hand down his face and letting out a long breath.

"I will get him back, and when I do I will never let him go. It's just a matter of waiting for the designated time, and then I will steal him from Aizen." The brunet said certainly, having already come up with hundreds of different plans over the last seventy two hours, he merely had to chose the most effective plan and turn it into a strategy that couldn't be beaten.

"I know you will." Byakuya smiled comfortingly at him, "And I will help you as much as I can without placing Renji and my cub in danger."

"Thanks Byakuya... It's appreciated."

**A/N:**** Again, I am SO sorry for the crappy chapter, I really want to get on with this story and totally kick some butt with it, so please just hold on a little longer and I will make sure that it happens :) I am also trying to decide if we should have an Ichigo/Aizen fling while he is stuck with the man... What's everyone think? Fling or no fling?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, I am sorry for the delay but unfortunately my grandmother passed away shortly after an operation 4 weeks ago, my time has mostly been taken up by helping arrange the funeral and cleaning her home out. This is the reason for the delayed update, I hope you can understand. **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, after consulting them I have decided not to go for a fling, between Aizen and Ichigo but instead to sink my teeth into some real plot shifting actions. Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

Darkness had fallen around them, now as shadows they crossed the plain towards their master's domain, Aizen would be furious that they were late, but it hadn't been their fault that they had been stuck in a sandstorm for a couple of hours.

Picking up their pace, the group of six made their way ever closer to the large building which Aizen occupied with the half-breed carrying his heir, there had been very little ruckus concerning the abrupt departure of Dominis, Aizen was all powerful now, he was their master alone and they would serve him indefinitely.

His choice of mate was, however, up for discussion. No one was particularly happy about a half-breed being permitted to carry the heir of their esteemed leader, the man who would carry them all to salvation and ultimate power. Not to mention, the half-breed was half Werewolf rather than half Incubus... A disgusting mix of their blood... The surrogate should be exterminated.

The head of their number stopped suddenly and looked around, nostrils flaring and eyes sharpening, he could smell the scent of wolf. Would one of their number be so foolish as to tread so close to their territory? It would result in a swift death. Ah... Its scent was already fading, which meant someone else must have detected it and taken it out. He resumed walking towards their destination and relaxed slightly as they passed through the opened gates and into the compound without difficulty.

Stark glanced up from under the hood of his stolen cloak as they passed into the compound, it had been a close shave; hiding under the sands for two weeks while he waited for a convoy to pass that he could merge with and mingle into. There had been a moment when their leader had sensed him, but thanks to the overpowering scent of Incubus on his stolen cloak his own scent had been dubbed out.

His plan was working so far.

Glancing around as he followed them into the main hall he saw his chance to slip away and did so, cautiously blending into the shadows and slipping down a side corridor.

He could sense Ichigo's aura on the top floor, so it was a simple matter of keeping track of Aizen and his subjects so that he could get to the man's room, steal Ichigo and escape without detection. Of course... There was no challenge at all.

'_Tch... I've never had a bigger challenge in my life... That asshole certain knows what he is doing as far as security is concerned...'_ he thought bitterly before he ducked into an alcove as several white clad demons passed him, _'Hey... They weren't Incubi! He's accepted any demons now?! He must know war is upon him... Damnit.'_

Once the danger had passed, the brunet Werewolf left his hiding place and scampered down the hallway, keeping his senses alert and prone, he couldn't risk removing his robe in case his scent was detected again, which was unfortunate because he was having a minor reaction to the material.

Rolling his eyes, Stark ascended a set of stairs to the first floor, glancing left and right before he started down the next corridor and up another set of stairs. He paused as he passed a room labelled 'security' and backtracked, staring for a moment before he picked the lock and slipped inside.

Luckily for him it was empty. He half ran over to the main security panel and examined the many screens which were showing recordings of every angle of the palace like building. He saw himself heading down the corridor and realised that there was a delay in how long it took for the information to reach the security room. This certainly made things easier.

He pulled out a disk from his jacket pocket and slipped it into the main computer, quickly accessing the files and transferring them onto the disk as he had been ordered to by Szayel and Kurotsuchi (who had been ordered to work together to provide efficient scientific support against Aizen). He removed the disk and pocketed it once more before he pulled out a small package and stuck it at the back of the screens, watching as they instantly became distorted and affected by the electromagnetic wave being provided.

Nodding to himself, he stood up and retreated from the room, making sure that the door locked behind him again before he took off towards the next staircase, he skidded to a stop suddenly when he came face to face with someone he didn't expect to see.

"My my! I didn't expect ta see ya here Stark..." pointed fangs were revealed under the eerie grin of the man before him, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I... G-Gin?" he hissed, "What are you doing here?! Have you defected?!"

The silver haired vampire sighed and dragged Stark behind a row of bookshelves, "Yamamoto sent a couple of us here ta make sure ya got on okay... We're disguised as defectors from Yamamoto."

"I... I see," he sighed in relief, "Who else is here?"

"Tousen... And Ishida. Tousen has easily earned Aizen's trust and now acts as his right hand man, he protects his private chambers whenever Aizen is called away. So in effect... He is Ichigo's body guard." Gin answered, glancing around in case they were uncovered.

"So it'll be a simple case of waiting for Aizen to leave; then Tousen can get me in there." Stark ran a hand through his hair and formulated a fitting plan of action.

Gin gripped his wrist suddenly, "I don't think Tousen can be trusted, since coming here he had been acting increasingly strangely. I don't think he has ratted on Ishida and me but... I don't know if that will last for very long... Don't trust him Stark."

"I... Alright." He nodded, pulling his wrist free, "I'll work it out when I get closer. You should go... I don't want you drawing attention to yourself."

"Don't ya worry 'bout me Stark... You worry 'bout ya little mate and ya self." The silver haired vampire smirked wider before he slid out from behind the bookshelves and disappeared down the corridor.

Stark swallowed and considered the other's words before he took a breath and headed back out to continue his search for his lover; he ran up another set of stairs and reached the third floor, a single look told him it was densely populated and he would have to tread carefully.

Bowing his head and moving at similar speeds to the other demons in the area, the brunet Werewolf blended his way through the crowd, making his way towards the furthest side where he saw a staircase which led the closest to Aizen's room that he had found so far.

Ascending the stairs, he found himself on the top floor, glancing around for any sign of Aizen or Tousen. Despite Gin's warning he couldn't sense either man and tore his cloak off as he ran towards the door to Aizen's private chamber. He threw open the door and looked inside, his heart thundering in his chest as he came face to face with his orange haired lover, who was now quite large and was seemingly progressing well with his pregnancy.

"Ichigo!" he exclaimed and walked in, taking the younger man in his arms and hugging the life out of him.

"S-Stark! You managed it!" he squeaked and hugged him back before he claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, "I didn't think you would ever turn up! I was starting to worry!"

"You never have to worry about me," he whispered, cupping his face in his hands before he knelt down and touched his lover's growing stomach, "How is my cub?"

"Lively. In the past couple of days both of them have been doing little summersaults and little kicks... It is really very amazing," he replied, brushing his partner's brown locks, "We should get out of here before anyone senses you." He added.

"Of course." Stark offered a kiss against his lover's stomach through his clothing before he stood up and swept Ichigo into his arms, "Let's go-"

He broke off mid-step and blinked, swaying slightly on the spot as he set Ichigo back on his feet and slowly sank back down to his knees. He panted slightly, opening and closing his mouth as he rapidly became increasingly thirsty and hot; he stared at Ichigo as his eyes started blurring and faltered as he saw the look of panic on his lover's face.

"See Aizen-sama, I told you he was here."

Stark looked around slowly, his sight clearing only slightly as he found himself looking at Aizen Sousuke... And Ichimaru Gin!

-/-

Aizen watched Stark through the bars of the cell he had thrown him into just an hour previously, the Werewolf was still unconscious from the drug Gin had injected him with while talking to him. A smirk was toying at the corners of his lips, the Wolf had so almost succeeded, but bad luck or judgement had lead him to the path of Gin, who was the real snake in the grass, the real traitor.

It had been most amusing when Gin had appeared at his side to report the presence of the Werewolf who was so cleverly sneaking around concealed with a cloak and hood. Despite the simplicity of the plan, the cloak had done a fantastic job of obscuring the man's Werewolf aura.

He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair as he considered that he had now won the bet Ichigo had arranged. The strawberry half-breed was _his_. Stark had lost. And he had won. Now all that remained was to claim his prize once and for all.

What a savoury thought indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the wonderful response to chapter 22, I hope this chapter is just as good :) bit of a cliff hanger at the end XD**

**I also forgot to name chapter 22 - it was supposed to be called 'Snake in the Grass' so, sorry about that!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Caged:**

Ichigo was a growling mess of hormones in the days following Stark's capture; he had been refused each time he had tried to visit him and escorted back to his room by a very smug looking Gin. Each time made his blood boil more than the previous and he found himself plotting small plans of how to kill Aizen, kill Gin, kill everyone just in order to make himself feel better about it.

He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he had agreed to the stupid bet and it was his fault Stark had come after him in order to rescue him. It was his fault and it had been one of the most stupid things he had _ever_ done!

Currently pacing a hole in the floor of Aizen's room, biting on his thumb nail as he mulled over his desperate plans of escape, Ichigo was alone once again, as he had been many times since Stark's apprehending. It was odd, he had expected Aizen to gloat and claim him as his own property, but he had hardly seen the man at all.

It was only during the evening when Aizen returned from all his meetings and arrangements that they spent any time together. And that was awkward enough but the man barely spoke to him. Ichigo didn't care per say, but a little bit of civilised conversation would have been nice, and he had never liked being ignored either. Maybe the man was trying to make him feel like he had done something wrong. Which he hadn't.

Shaking his head, he strawberry rested his hands on his stomach pressed his forehead against the window, wondering how Renji was doing - his own morning sickness had now begun to subside; he wondered if it was the same for the redhead. He hoped Byakuya was taking good care of his partner, his mate. He resolved that if the raven haired Incubus wasn't doing a good enough job he would kick him hard in the shin the very next time he saw him.

That brought a small smile to his face. But it didn't last for very long, the smile slid off his face and he looked around, wondering what his chances were of trying to see Stark today. He reasoned that his main problem was that he hadn't really _fought_ to see him; as soon as he was caught he gave up. Maybe he should try knocking people out instead, that would give him a better chance.

Making up his mind to try, Ichigo left the room, he was glad to see that he was no longer being guarded at the door by random strangers, but it also made him wary of his own plan, thinking that someone somewhere might be watching him.

He moved at a brisk pace, avoiding eye contact with any demon he passed, and ignoring those who tried to instigate conversation. He was in no mood for it.

Upon reaching the entrance to the cells, he swallowed back his nerves and balled his fists in preparation for a fight of some kind; slowly descending the stairs down into the prison.

He stopped suddenly on the bottom step as he sensed Ichimaru Gin just ahead and licked his lips; inwardly wondering just what his chances were of knocking the treacherous lying bastard out. Growing annoyed by the recollection that Gin was the reason Stark had been found, he forced himself to move forwards and continue.

As soon as he turned the corner, Gin was there, with his condescending smile and his mock concern, "Ichi~berry shouldn't be down here... Aizen-sama would be very cross with you."

"I don't give a flying fuck what Aizen would think. I want to see Stark and you aren't going to stop me this time." He replied, his tone as cold and as cutting as ice.

"If that is the attitude you are going to take then I should really return you to your room, so don't go causing a fuss Ichi~berry, it's for your own good you know." Gin's smile widened at the implied suggestion of a struggle.

"Yeah, I guess you should. Pity I won't let you." He growled and pounced before the man had a chance to respond.

He grabbed a handful of Gin's hair and slammed his head against the metal bars of one of the cell doors, repeating the action several times before he heard the satisfying groan of an unconscious man who would wake up with a splitting headache and a concussion.

Letting him drop to the ground, he continued down the left hand side of the corridor until he found the only occupied cell. His heart swelled up in his chest as he saw his brunet haired wolf sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Stark?" he asked quietly, "Stark it's me."

The wolf-man looked around so fast that it was a shock when his head didn't roll off, "Ichigo!" he exclaimed as he crawled over to the cell door where his lover had knelt down.

"Yeah, it's me... How are you?" he asked softly, reaching through the bars and taking one of his hands.

"I am as well as can be. I have been more worried about you though... I was so close... I would never have imagined that Gin would betray us. I was naive." The man responded quietly and kissed the back of his lover's hand.

"We all were." The strawberry sighed quietly, "I've been... Well looked after. I have been trying to see you everyday but they wouldn't let me. I'm sorry." He whispered as he reached in with his free and he cupped his cheek, "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," Stark breathed, kissing his hand again, "But I am glad that you are being looked after, I would be extremely angry if you weren't being."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm fine, except for not being allowed to see you. I just knocked Gin out so I could get in. That and it felt damn good to beat the man up."

"I am certain he deserved every hit." He laughed weakly before he sobered slightly and saw his lover's eyes welling up, "Hey, don't worry it will be okay. I am sure of it."

The strawberry pulled his hands back and wiped his face, clearing his throat as he tried to push his moment of weakness aside; he got to his feet and scurried over to where Gin was laid. He frisked the man and made a sound of triumph as he pulled a rung of keys from his inside pocket.

When Ichigo returned to Stark's cell he stuffed each key in the lock until he found the right one and unlocked the door, "We are leaving." He said confidently, "I am not staying here any longer... Come on!"

"I fear I would slow you down Ichigo... My leg..." the man glanced down and sighed, "Aizen had my leg broken."

"Wh... What?" he paused and leaned down, pushing up his lover's trouser leg and faltering as he saw the ugly bruising which stretched up and around his shinbone, "It doesn't matter... We can disguise ourselves. I am not leaving without you."

Stark hesitated before he nodded and accepted his assistance in standing up, "Alright, but these disguises will have to be convincing to hide a heavily pregnant orange haired half-demon and a known trespasser with a broken leg. You know that right?"

"Trust me."

As it turned out, Ichigo's idea of a convincing disguise was to disguise themselves as... Themselves. If someone stopped them, the strawberry merely laughed at them and told them it was all part of 'Aizen-sama's' master plan, they were to infiltrate the enemy by looking like their allies. And for the most part it worked. There were three occasions where the people they encountered were not convinced, which lead to Ichigo knocking them out.

Stark, inwardly, was somewhat surprised by his lover's use of violence; having never seen the man hurt so much as a fly it was something of a shock. But he reasoned that his partner was getting towards the last stint of his pregnancy and would undoubtedly be becoming more and more protective about the cubs and about protecting himself at the same time. He wasn't about to complain.

They reached the ground floor, the floor with the exit; also the floor with the densest amount of people. Anxiously and cautiously they began weaving through the crowds, trying not to appear suspicious, but their bid for freedom was about to get a hell of a lot more difficult.

Ichigo froze on the spot as he saw Aizen up ahead, stood on some stairs and talking to a large group gathered around the bottom; the damned stairs were right in front of the exit.

"Shit now what do we do?" Stark breathed as he saw the problem as well.

"I... I don't know. If he sees us he will know that it isn't part of his plan. But if we risk going to the back entrance we are doubling the chance of someone else catching on." The strawberry breathed, "And I don't know about you but I don't feel like running when I have swollen ankles and a pair of baby elephants in my stomach."

"Maybe we should just... Go back to the cells and come up with a fresh plan."

He shook his head, "No... No we can't go back, not when we have come this far already."

There was a loud bang and a crash from another set of stairs, and the pair looked around in time to see Gin staggering forwards, blood trickling down his forehead and face, "AIZEN-SAMA!" he yelled across the foyer, yelling until he got the man's attention, "ICHI~BERRY'S TAKEN STARK!"

Ichigo's face paled suddenly and his gaze snapped back around to Aizen who had already begun scanning the crowd; he gulped as the man's brown eyes settled on him among the other demons. He saw him speak to a couple of the people around him before they began pushing through the crowd towards them.

"Shit..." the strawberry breathed.

"Don't panic," Stark whispered, he glanced towards the nearby window and his eyes narrowed slightly before they widened and he threw himself over his lover as the wall was blasted inwards by a massive explosion which scattered the crowd with debris and dust.

The loud gusting echo of beating wings was the first thing that Ichigo was able to hear after the ringing in his ears finally stopped, as Stark pulled back by an inch he was able to see a vast pair of amethyst coloured wings, closely shadowed by a pair of crimson ones.


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I have to admit I think the end of this story is in sight scarily... I think there will be two further chapters, three at a push. The ending has kind of sneaked up on me to be honest; I didn't expect it to come so soon...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this monumental battle chapter! Please review!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Scalpturio and Dominis:**

The wall was blasted inwards by a massive explosion which scattered the crowd with debris and dust.

The loud gusting echo of beating wings was the first thing that Ichigo was able to hear after the ringing in his ears finally stopped, as Stark pulled back by an inch he was able to see a vast pair of amethyst coloured wings, closely shadowed by a pair of crimson ones.

Instantly there was an abundance of shouting, yelling, and cries of bewilderment as the palace doors were blasted open at the same time, revealing a mass gathering of snarling wolves lead by a giant white one. The instant the doors were open several further winged figures shot into the large foyer, followed by several sparks of lightening and multicoloured explosions which blasted several of the unsuspecting demons out of the way.

Ichigo, while holding his stomach as he felt a painful but dull twinge, looked up slowly, watching as Stark rolled off him as the debris settled down. The strawberry stared at their surroundings for a moment before his eyes lifted and he found himself gawping somewhat unattractively at the mauve and scarlet wings which belonged to Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked as he was lifted to his feet by his brunet lover, his eyes still fixed on the wings before he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and began gawping openly at the tails which swished behind them, their tails matching the colour of their wings and their... _Horns?!_

Byakuya, apparently oblivious to the other's staring smiled slightly, "Plan B of course, we were all aware that there was a chance Stark would fail to rescue you... So we decided we would bring the war to Aizen's door."

"But you... You've got wings... And a tail... Horns..." he breathed.

At that point Renji chuckled slightly, "You haven't seen an Incubus in their demonic form before have you? Well this is us... Horns and all. The Succubi are the same, but they don't have horns..."

Ichigo took a breath and rubbed his stomach again, "Okay... So what now?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Now we get you out of here before the fighting starts." Renji smiled and clapped the strawberry on the arm, his own baby bump not going unnoticed under his clothing.

"Should you be fighting at all?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a full demon... My body can tolerate battle until the final month of pregnancy. Nothing to worry about." The redhead responded with a casual grin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Stark before glancing at the white wolf, "Stark... Is that Yamamoto?"

"Yes..." the other responded.

"Why is he bigger than you are when you are in your wolf form?" the strawberry asked.

"Because he is the Clan Leader," Stark answered, "Clan Leaders are bigger than normal demons... As you can see with Aizen as well, his wings are bigger than Byakuya and Renji's, but Byakuya's are larger than Renji's because Byakuya is a second in command. I am larger than normal wolf demons because I am second in command."

Ichigo's attempt at further questioning was cut short when there was another booming explosion behind him; and he turned around in time to see several bodies going flying, followed closely by a pair of extremely large white wings. They were bigger than Byakuya and Renji's wings, almost three times the size in fact, and of course they belonged to the _big man_ himself. Aizen was smug, able to batter aside his foes with a single flap of one of his own demonic wings, a pair of pale silver horns slowly coming to life from his head as a whitened tail slapped against the ground, fracturing the stone with ease.

The brunet Incubus moved at lightning speed, and before anyone could move he had snatched Ichigo from his standing position and had moved them across the foyer to a safe distance from the onslaught of fighting.

Stark looked around and yelled out for his lover, pushing through the throes of people to try and reach the pair, he faltered as Aizen merely smirked at him and disappeared from sight.

"No!" He yelled, and gripped a handful of his hair.

"Try to remain calm Stark, we will find him." Byakuya said as he joined him, "Change form, you can follow his scent."

The Werewolf hesitated, still feeling the pain of being separated from his lover before he conceded and transformed into the form of a large rugged brown wolf with brilliant blue eyes. He dropped his nose to the ground and began hunting for his lover's scent, finding it quickly he started running through the legs of the gathered crowd of now fighting demons with Byakuya and Renji hot on his tail. Literally.

He ran up the far end stair case, sniffing madly at the floor and the lower sections of the wall. He paused suddenly as he saw some peculiar scratch marks on the corner of the wall. Stark padded forwards very slowly and sniffed them, frowning deeply as he sensed an abundance of Ichigo's aura and scent in the crevices.

"What are those?" Renji asked as he leaned down slowly and ran his fingers over the markings.

"Scratch marks." Stark responded, lifted his head to look at the redhead.

"But they are massive!" Byakuya exclaimed as he also inspected them, "There are more up there..."

"I... I don't know why they are that big..." Stark breathed, his concern for his loved one growing exponentially, "I've not seen something like that before..."

"Well for now they have left us a trail so let's follow it." Byakuya decided, urging Stark on.

They followed the strange scratch marks all the way to the top floor, they could hear shouting and screaming from somewhere but all the rooms were empty. That was when Byakuya saw the open hatch in the ceiling... Aizen had taken Ichigo onto the roof...

Byakuya grabbed Stark by the scruff of his neck, the extra piece of skin between his shoulder blades, and flew up and out of the hatch, Renji followed with expert ease.

When Stark was set on his feet he flipped around to face the source of the commotion and almost passed out where he stood as his eyes raked across the giant orange wolf who was wrestling with Aizen, biting and clawing at his white wings, now dashed with scarlet blood.

The most startling thing was that the orange wolf, his orange wolf, was _larger_ in size than Yamamoto was.

Ichigo growled and spitted at Aizen as he lunged at him again; biting into the bone of his left wing and growling around it like a feral beast, brown eyes wide with anger while his pupils were snake like slits. He whimpered as he was struck around the head by the man's tail and released his wing before he limped backwards, reassessing his situation, never once even noticing that his lover was present.

Aizen panted slightly as he glanced at the damage to his wing before he growled at the half-demon carrying his heir, "So... The blood of the Clan Founder is strong within you; Scalpturio clearly knew what he was doing when he left such strong heirs."

"Sh-Shut up..." Ichigo panted as he licked a cut on his front left paw.

"No, I don't think so. There is something else..." The brunet walked forwards slowly, "You are bigger than Yamamoto, the Clan Leader... You are bigger than your father's wolf form... And I have always known that there was something different about you. Something special..."

"Shut up..." he whined again, backing up as he sensed the man coming closer, "I don't know what you're on about."

"Scalpturio disappeared thousands of years ago... No one ever knew what happened to him, but it was speculated by Dominis that he fled to prevent open war between the Clans... After all that prophecy..."

Ichigo regained his breath slowly, "I know. Byakuya told me once... Dominis was frozen in carbon to protect himself from the danger of the Werewolf Clan... His biggest enemy."

"Correct." Aizen tilted his head slowly, "But what if they only postponed it?"

"What do you mean by-" he was cut off as he was yanked into the air by his fur and whimpered as it tugged painfully on his skin.

Aizen inspected him for a moment before he raised his free hand and rested it over Ichigo's eyes, closing his own, "I absorbed Dominis into my own body, and Clan Founders can sense each other... I wonder, I wonder if that is why I chose you..."

Ichigo struggled weakly against his grasp before he gasped as he saw flashes of colour and the faces of people, thousands of people, thousands of years worth of people. He cried out brokenly as it began to feel like he would explode from so much information, so many faces, so many people, so many lives...

Stark watched with wide eyes as the exchange occurred, he could seem to move his legs, whether it was with fear it because of some spell Aizen had cast... He couldn't move. He felt his blood running cold as he watched the Incubus pick his lover up, confused as to what was going on and why Aizen was being to... Weird!

Byakuya stared for a long moment before his breath hitched, "Oh my God..." he swallowed and looked down for a moment before he lifted his gaze again, "Why is he testing for that?"

"Testing?" Stark repeated, "What do you mean testing?!"

"Clan Founders can sense each other," he told him, "And Aizen absorbed Dominis... So he is a Clan Founder now technically..."

"So... He's doing what?"

The raven haired demon let out a breath, "He's sensing for Scalpturio... Inside of Ichigo. They are of the same bloodline, carried on through Kurosaki Isshin..."

"Why would Scalpturio be inside my boyfriend?"

The Incubus looked down at the brown wolf beside him, "Remember what you told Ichigo? Scalpturio went missing thousands of years ago, no one knew whether he had died or not... It is always a possibility that he found himself a new host to keep himself alive within."

"You mean..."

"Yes..." Byakuya looked towards the orange wolf, "Ichigo might have the soul of Scalpturio hidden deep within him. That would explain why he was able to be impregnated to easily, why he has so much latent power, why Aizen chose him to mate with, even why _you_ were so drawn to him... The Clan Founders were incredibly powerful, they were like Gods... Beautiful, powerful, wise, and magnificent."

"Well... Ichigo has always been those things in my eyes." Stark murmured.

"I know..." he agreed, "But it would change everything."

They fell silent as there was an abrupt explosion from inside the building and they were thrown around by the force of the movement beneath their very feet, Byakuya fell and was landed on by his redheaded lover, while Stark was thrown to the very edges of the roof and forced to cling on with his claws. Ichigo was thrown from Aizen's grasp and went skidding across the roof on his side, only coming to a stop when he was able to dig his claws in.

Aizen opened his eyes slowly and turned on the spot to see where Ichigo had landed, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth clenched, "And at last it comes down to it, Scalpturio lives."

Ichigo picked himself up slowly, shaking himself to get the dirt out of his fur before he looked back at Aizen; his eyes were glowing golden and stood out against his ginger fur like beacons in the night, and then for a moment his entire body began to glow the same colour and he grew in size, becoming larger yet, perhaps the size of a donkey. A roar erupted from the back of his throat as the sound of popping bones echoed around them, his body stretching to accommodate his expanding aura.

And then, he shot across the roof top like a bullet from a gun, wrapping his maw around Aizen's already damaged wing before he used the leverage and flung the man to the ground, charging after him again and ripping the wing clean off, not even hearing the broken scream of the brunet who was beneath him.

"You have threatened us all one too many times Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo's voice was different - spectral, and deeper in tone.

The man's eyes widened slightly as he recognised the voice, "Scalpturio... You've surfaced?"

"What do you expect? It has reached a point where I can no longer remain hidden, I would have wanted to leave the boy's life untarnished by my presence but it would appear that you have other ideas... It is a pity." He growled.

"You speak almost as though you care for the boy. Surely you only ever intended to use him as a vessel?" the brunet smirked through his pain.

Snarling, Ichigo... Or rather Scalpturio spat at him, "No! That is your way of thinking! It is not mine! The boy was of my Clan, of my bloodline! I intended to hide myself and die with him... But you have made sure that can never happen! You have ruined his life... He will never be able to go back to who he was! He can never be Human again! You selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

"Oh bite me." He snapped.

"Gladly."

Aizen's eyes widened slightly as he felt his other wing being ripped off before the giant wolf sank his fangs into his side and tossed his body from side to side like a ragdoll. The brunet groaned out as he was thrown across the roof, only to be followed and crushed under the saucer sized paws of his adversary.

"Even if you kill me I will live on in the heir growing inside that body!" he spat at him.

"No you won't... You can't decide other people's fates for them if you are dead and gone. And that is where you are heading." Scalpturio breathed before he lunged and sank his fangs into the Incubus's throat, squeezing his eyes shut against the curdling screams emitted before he tore his throat out and felt his go limp beneath him.

He backed away, spitting chunks of flesh out of his mouth before he collapsed a distance away from the body, panting hard as he closed his eyes. He smiled weakly as he saw a reflection of his host inside his mind.

"_Are you alright Ichigo?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, thanks to you..." _the strawberry responded, _"I have... So many questions though..."_

"_I will answer them all... But it will have to wait for another time, I am afraid that after years of hibernation this burst of energy has exhausted me. Give me a couple of days... And I will explain it all to you. Things are going to be very busy for you over the next few days."_ He chuckled gently before he closed his eyes, _"Now it is time for you to return... Good luck my friend."_

Ichigo opened his eyes, gasping and spluttering as he sat up slowly, having reverted to his humane form finally he blushed as he discovered he was only wearing the tattered remains of his clothing, and that they were rather revealing. Slowly getting to his feet, he staggered slightly before righting himself and running over to the edge of the roof to help rescue his lover.

As they both laid down on the rooftop afterwards, Stark found himself staring slightly at his partner, "You okay?"

"Yeah... Bit tired." He replied sleepily.

"What... What happened?"

"Uh... Well I guess the easiest way to explain would be to say... I have Scalpturio living inside of me." He chuckled weakly, "It's not so bad... He is quite polite really."

"Well..." Stark cleared his throat, "I hope he approves of me..."

"I am sure he will..." Ichigo murmured confidently.

Byakuya watched from a distance before his back arched as his wings began to stretch out and grow larger in span, Renji stared for a moment before he hurriedly brushed his hair back to sooth him as the transformation took place.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the penultimate chapter for Karakura Incubus! Please enjoy and say hello to the cubs at long last!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Final Descent:**

Ichigo yawned loudly as he woke slowly, looked around at the familiar room he shared with Stark at the Werewolf Estate; he could hardly believe he had finally made it back here, after so long cooped up in the same room with Aizen the whole Estate was like a damned dream. He couldn't tell whether he was still asleep or really awake.

He sat up slowly and held his stomach, he had had just about enough of the damned aches in his stomach, they hadn't stopped for two days; that was the same length of time that he had been back where he belonged.

It had taken, and was taking, some time to get his head around the fact that he was the host of the soul of the first Werewolf and he had killed Aizen in a life and death battle where the soul of the first Werewolf had been unleashed. The presence of the soul meant that he should take over the Clan, according to Stark, but he didn't want that, he wanted a peaceful life after everything that had happened.

He wanted to peaceful life, with his lover and their cubs. He felt a small amount of guilt, knowing that one of his cubs was now fatherless, despite Goat Face being a pain sometimes he wouldn't have been without him. He was saddened that one of his cubs would never know the man who was its biological father, but at the same time he knew that Stark would step into the roll and do the very best job he could.

Ichigo stretched leisurely and yawned again as he slowly swung his legs off the bed and stood up, rubbing his stomach again as another stabbing prang coursed through his belly and lower back. He shook it off and went to the bathroom to complete his usual morning routine.

He relieved himself and flushed the toilet before he turned to the sink and washed his hands before he set about brushing his teeth. He gritted his teeth his as stomach ache got slightly worse and he set his toothbrush in the holder and rubbed the side of his belly firmly.

Pausing suddenly as he felt a wetness running down his legs, he briefly wondered if he had failed to relieve himself properly before his eyes widened as realisation washed over him and he staggered from the bathroom to try and find his lover.

He groaned heatedly as he lurched from their room and began roaming the corridors, wishing he could remember where Yamamoto's office was as he was certain that was where he would find Stark. A cry escaped him suddenly and he held his stomach, leaning heavily on the wall and panting heavily as he was hit by another contraction.

Apparently drawn by the noises he was making, a door opened and revealed his redheaded Incubus friend who had been staying at the Estate until things died down. Though on closer inspection, Ichigo then saw the look of pain on Renji's face and a whimper escaped him.

"Not you too..." the strawberry whined.

"Y-yeah... I'm afraid so..." Renji groaned and hunched over slightly, "Byakuya and Stark are down the hall with Yamamoto together... We... We need to go... And find them..."

The two staggered together, helping each other down the corridor and each letting out the off groan of pain. They looked up as the door ahead opened and their lovers rushed out, having sensed the changes in their auras.

Ichigo was taken into the arms of his lover before he was scooped up and carried off in another direction, the strawberry fleetingly saw Byakuya doing the same thing and following them.

"Unohana is already here, she had been staying upstairs because you are both near your due dates, don't worry... Just relax." Stark said soothingly.

"Ugh... Pain relief... I want pain relief... Desperately..." he panted quietly.

"I know... Just take deep breaths... We are almost there... You are doing so well..." the brunet comforted as he dashed the last few feet and kicked open the door to the make shift delivery room.

The strawberry groaned heavily as he was laid on the bed and rolled onto his side, curling his body around his stomach and whining as it didn't seem to help at all. Stark rubbed his lover's back, glancing around ad watched as Byakuya carried Renji into the room opposite theirs before he let out a sigh of relief as Unohana arrived and hurried into the room.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked in a professional tone as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves and attached stirrups to the bottom of the bed.

"About... Every five minutes..." Ichigo panted as he rolled back onto his back.

"Alright, Stark, I need your help to get him changed into one of these gowns." The Witch told them sternly but supportively.

When Ichigo was changed and ready, his feet were placed into the stirrups and he was handed gas and air. Unohana felt his stomach and closed her eyes for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"We don't have time to set you up for the invasive deliveries that Abarai-san and myself told you about... I am going to give you this little potion and I need you to drink it in one go." She told Ichigo as she held up a phial of purple liquid.

"W-What? Why?" he asked as he took the phial.

"I can't perform a caesarean because you are too far along... So you have to deliver naturally. As Abarai-san told you I have a potion which allows your uterus and to create a channel to your... Rectal cavity, the potion loosens the muscles during the birth and allows you to push your cubs out as a woman would in this case." She explained quickly, "Now drink it."

"Oh my God... Oh My God... Oh my God!" he panicked, not wanting to drink the liquid and wanting to go back to sleep so this had never happened to start with, he popped the cap and downed the purple substance before handing the phial back to her.

"Very good, now try to relax and start sucking on the gas and air, it will help you along." She murmured, rubbing his shoulder gently.

Ichigo panted between contractions as they grew worse and sucked harder on the gas and air, wishing he had never been impregnated and wishing desperately that he wasn't giving birth 'naturally'.

Unohana stepped to the end of the bed and moved his legs slightly in the stirrups before she leaned down to check his progress, "Alright, you are coming along well, you are going to start needing to push soon so get yourself ready..."

"Come on love, you are doing so well." Stark said, kissing the top of his head and taking his free hand, "I am so proud of you."

Ichigo cried out as he bore down, pushing as hard as he could as the urge arrived; he arched restlessly and curled his toes as he felt movement within his body. His fingers clenched around Stark's and he began squeezing the life out of his hand. The support kept coming, as did the urges to push and the contractions as his body customised itself to the circumstances and tried to help him give birth.

It was around half an hour before he heard the first screams of one of his cubs, he slumped against the bed as he was given a moment's reprieve and he looked up at Stark; the man's eyes were shining with tears as he watched Unohana tie the umbilical cord before she cut it and wiped the cub down.

"A little boy, this is the Werewolf cub," she announced as she turned away to weigh the crying infant, "He is a healthy seven pounds six ounces."

"A son..." Stark breathed before he looked around as Ichigo started to groan again.

Getting back to the job, Unohana allowed one of her subordinates take over caring for the new born, they all flinched as they heard a high pitched cry from the room opposite and it appeared that Renji was reaching the final stages of his own labour.

Concentrating on her own work, she positioned herself back between Ichigo's legs and helped guide him through delivering the second cub. It took longer and there was a moment of panic when she discovered that the child was coming the wrong way around; she was forced to slide her hands into his body so that she could turn the cub and help it come smoothly.

Ichigo cried out and arched his back, tipped his head to one side as he bit down on his bottom lip, gasping out as he felt the pressure and the strain cease suddenly, glancing down as he saw the second cub in the woman's arms.

"W... What..." he faltered as Unohana turned away from them instantly and panic set in, "What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

"The second cub is much smaller than the brother, I need to clear the airway and try to start the heart." The woman responded over her shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes widened and welled up, feeling Stark wrap his arms around him tightly, "Please... Be okay..." he breathed as his eyes spilled over.

It took several long minutes, but finally a second cry broke through the deathly silence of the room and Ichigo let out a cry of relief in response. Unohana turned back to them and gave them a tired smile.

"The Incubus cub is a little girl, weighing five pounds and three ounces." She announced.

"A girl." Ichigo repeated and rested back on the pillows, fatigue washing over him like a mist.

"Well done, love I am so proud of you." Stark breathed, leaning down, and kissing his forehead.

"I..." he swallowed sleepily, "Will you..."

"Yes, I will love them both as my own. I already do." He reassured him, "Now rest... You need your strength."

A third wail of life echoed through from the room opposite and Ichigo looked up at Stark sleepily, "Byakuya and Renji are parents too..."

"Yes they are, it is a good day for everyone." He agreed.

Hours later, Ichigo was sat up in bed, Unohana had just confirmed that his temporary womb had been removed properly and he was 'all man' again, when Stark returned from informing Isshin and everyone else of the successful delivery.

Unohana left the pair alone with their new born cubs and shut the door to behind her; Ichigo yawned loudly and smiled at his lover, "So... How does parenthood feel?"

"Feels very good." The brunet responded as he leaned over and kissed him softly, "Your father was hysterical."

"I bet he blubbered the whole way through the conversation." He sighed.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Stark laughed quietly, not wanting to wake their sleeping children.

His son had a thick mop of brown hair, his skin was lightly tanned and he was exceptionally long for a baby; there was no doubt at all that this was his biological child, though the cub had Ichigo's eyes. His son would be a heartbreaker for certain.

And his daughter, he truly loved her like his own, had a mess of orange hair just like Ichigo's, her skin tone was quite pale and she was a lot smaller than her brother. She was healthy despite her traumatic start to life, her heart beat was strong, and she was certainly beautiful. Examinations had shown that she had Aizen's eyes, but it didn't faze him, she was his daughter as much as she was Aizen's. And he was the one that was going to be raising her, considering her biological father's demise.

Ichigo rested back on the pillows, "I am scared that they are going to take her from me... Because of who her father is." He admitted.

"We won't let them, and neither would Byakuya or Renji." Stark promised.

"Why would it matter what they thought?"

"Byakuya became the Clan Leader when you killed Aizen, his wings grew larger and he became stronger. Renji is now his official second in command. A lot of things have changed."

"I... I didn't realise." He murmured, "I guess it couldn't be worse than what it was before though."

"No... I don't think anything would be worse." He agreed as he sat on the bed beside him and put an arm around him.

The strawberry rested against him and was dozing off when a knock at the door woke him and he saw Byakuya wheeling Renji in in a wheelchair. Ichigo's face cracked into a smile as he saw how tired Renji was, but also how proud he seemed. He remembered the redhead saying that it had been thought he couldn't bear children because of sickness in his childhood and damage to his body, but the small bundle in his arms was proof that they had been wrong.

"What have you got?" Ichigo asked as Renji was brought to a stop at the bedside.

"A girl." Renji responded, pride clear in his voice, "And you?"

"One of each." The strawberry answered, "The girl's heart wasn't beating when she was delivered but she is strong... Though a lot smaller than her brother. What does she look like?" he asked as he nodded to the bundle.

The redhead grinned and shifted his arms slightly, showing them the sleeping Incubus cub, she had Byakuya's hair and Renji's complexion; she opened her eyes a little and revealed amber-ish irises like Renji's.

"She is beautiful, congratulations." Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya, "Good going."

"Thank you." Byakuya's cheeks pinked slightly but he was smiling like they had never seen before.

"What do your two look like?" Renji asked.

Ichigo gestured to the two cots beside his bed, "The boy is of the Werewolf Clan, he has Stark's hair and skin but my eyes; and the girl is of the Incubus Clan, she had my hair and skin but Aizen's eyes." He told them.

"What names have you come up with?" Byakuya questioned as he took a seat at Renji's side, "We are considering naming this little one Katrina."

"Hmm," Ichigo looked up at Stark, "Well... For the boy we were considering Sebastian, and for the girl maybe Willow... They will both have Stark's surname so Sebastian Coyote, and Willow Coyote?"

"They sound very nice." Byakuya smiled, "They are lucky to have you."

"As is little Katrina." Stark said and shook his old friend's hand.

"And just think... All three of them share the same birthday... Joint parties are ahead." Ichigo laughed.

"Absolutely!" Renji agreed, "Sounds like a perfect idea!"


	26. Epilogue

**My fingers were burning as I wrote this I swear! I would like to say a grand and final thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed on this story despite my delayed updates and writer's block, it has taken a while but at long last, we arrive at the final chapter. There will be no sequel for this story, so this is the end I am afraid. **

**So, for the last time... Thank you x**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Demonically Ever After:**

Weeks after his rescue and giving birth, Ichigo found himself in Yamamoto's office with the Leaders of the different Clans. Word had spread concerning his _extra passenger_, meaning Scalpturio's presence, and the Leaders had requested an audience with his host, meaning Ichigo, to discuss what should be done.

There were of course two things on the agenda for the meeting, the first being the presence of a Clan Founder in the body of an heir to the Clan and the second being what to do with Willow.

Ichigo sat beside Stark on one of the couches and sighed heavily as the various Leaders and Second in Commands entered the room one by one, their faces a neutral facade of detachment. He smiled when Byakuya and Renji entered the room, chuckling as he saw the redhead was carrying their own child (Katrina) in his arms, apparently unwilling to leave her at home while they came to deal with the issues at hand.

When everyone had taken a seat in a circular pattern around the room, Yamamoto got to his feet, he was battered, and recovering from an injury sustained in the battle at Aizen's palace. He went and stood beside Ichigo, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo; you have already met him before at the war meeting we held some time ago. He is the host of Scalpturio, and heir to the leadership of this Clan." The older man introduced, his voice steady and calm, "I have spoken at length with Scalpturio, as he is able to come forth and commune with us when he desires to, and he has informed me that when he disappeared all those thousands of years ago-"

"Could we not hear this from him?" Soi-Fon asked, interrupting him boldly.

Yamamoto glared at her for a moment before he looked down at Ichigo, "Do you... Feel comfortable to allow him to come forward?"

The strawberry hesitated before he sighed, "Very well." He closed his eyes and allowed his body to slacken as the exchange went on in their head and body.

A moment ticked passed before he began to glow a misty golden colour, when he opened his eyes they were like liquid sunshine, his voice was deeper and wiser, like it had been on the rooftop when he had battled Aizen for the final time.

"Greetings and salutations to you all, it has been many a winter moon since I laid eyes on so many Leaders gathered together in one place... I hope you are all well, and that you have ruled to the expectations of your Founders, their pride in you each would be immense no doubt. I must thank you for your assistance in rescuing this boy from his captor." He murmured, standing up slowly and walking into the centre of the room, "I am Scalpturio, my soul resides within this child as both a blessing and a curse, I intended to remain asleep within him, never affecting his life or controlling him in anyway, but regrettable Aizen Sousuke dragged me out and we are now sharing this body. It is not uncomfortable; we can talk to one and other and lend each other our power. But we can never exist as two separate entities again."

Ukitake Jushiro, the Leader of the Vampire Clan cleared his throat, "Could you tell us how and why you came to reside within Ichigo? We have been under the impression that all the Clan Founders were dead."

"Of course," Scalpturio inclined his head to the man, "War was brewing between myself and Dominis, it was dragging the other Clans into it and threatened to wreck the entire world... So I did the only thing I could do to protect my people and my world, I left and hid myself. My body began to decay and I found a new host, mainly animals like birds and lizards... It was an interesting existence for a time, then I began to venture into the Human world and viewed things through a human's eyes I never harmed any of them; I was merely a fleeting visitor.

"However I began to get tired, I needed a host that I could hide in, I wanted an end, I had lived far beyond my own time... That was when Ichigo was born. I could sense straight away that he was of my bloodline; I was surprised to find that my son, Isshin had left the Demon world and gotten married. I was happy for him... I spoke to him, made him swear not to tell another soul before I got his permission, and faded into his new born son's soul. I was to be a silent companion, hibernating and waiting. My intention was to die when the boy died, it was the only way I could finally find peace." He sighed quietly, "But that will no longer happen, Aizen brought me to the surface and woke me from hibernation, Ichigo is now a full demon in some standards, he will share the same life time as him. He will not die for a long time, longer than what it would have taken before... But at the same time I have found a new lease of life... And I am contented."

No one spoke for several moments, but Stark rushed to his lover's side as he crumpled, Scalpturio fading from the forefront of his mind. He caught him in time and helped him back over to the couch, sitting down with him on his lap as he waited for him to come around.

"That is... Incredible." Ukitake announced, "I assume we all agree that this is a kosher occurrence?" the rumble of agreement which sounded the room finalised it, "The question is whether or not we should be instating the boy as a Clan Leader, he has the blood to do it, and he has the soul of a Founder within him. But then what are we to do concerning Yamamoto?"

"What if we had a compromise?" Byakuya murmured, "Clan Leader in training, perhaps. Ichigo still knows very little about our cultures and about our world, so it would make sense to have him tutored before thrusting him into the world without explanation."

"That is a good idea." The white haired man agreed with a nod, "Yamamoto, do you agree?"

"It will take him about ten years or more to learn everything and my retirement is already scheduled for around that time so I have no problem with it at all. Providing you remember that you might want to ask Ichigo about this..." the older man replied with a small shrug.

It was at that moment that Ichigo began to come around, "Man I hate that... It gives me such a headache!" he grumbled.

Stark smiled weakly and stroked his cheek, "It will fade, the more used to it you get the quicker it passes."

"I know... But I still hate it!" he pouted before he yawned and stretched, looking around as he saw everyone was staring, he went scarlet and looked up at his lover.

"Don't worry about them." the brunet leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling back, "They are talking about you becoming a Clan Leader in training, because of your heritage and your passenger. It is your choice, Yamamoto is fine with it, and you have my blessing as well."

The strawberry stared for a moment before looking at the demons again, "Uh... What's involved?"

"You will have to study our culture and political ways of life," Byakuya informed him, "You will have about ten to fifteen years to do so before Yamamoto retires and you take his place."

"Oh... Well, if you guys think I can do it then I am happy to, but I need time to be around my cubs as well, Stark had to carrying me scratching and biting out of our room when I had to come here without them..."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I _couldn't _get Renji to leave ours at home full stop, but there are ways around it. You needn't concern yourself; everyone here has been through or will go through the same thing at some point. We all understand." Byakuya smiled comfortingly.

"Well... Okay then... I don't have any reasons to refuse..." he answered after a moment.

Soi-Fon stood up, "_That_ is another issue... Your _cubs_."

Ichigo tensed slightly, "They are not an issue..."

"One of them is that traitors... It should be disposed of to save us any trouble in the future, you agree don't you Yoruichi-sama?" the second in command looked at her superior for support.

"I agree that the child could pose a risk," she paused as she saw both Ichigo and Stark growl, "But I do not believe the child should be blamed for her heritage. Perhaps a day will come when she rises up and sets the world on fire but until then who are we to judge. She has loving parents and a secure environment to be raised in. I say we leave her be." Soi-Fon sank back in her chair as she was humiliated publically and pouted at the floor.

"I think that is the general consensus for everyone present." Unohana announced, "It would be wrong to blame the girl for her father's misgivings."

Ichigo felt a sigh of relief leave his lungs as a decision he could support seemed to be made, he glanced up as Renji cleared his throat quietly and frowned.

"I... Uh... Considering she is an Incubus child, would it be possible for her to either come to our Estate a couple of nights a week to study our particular ways of life, or perhaps a willing tutor from our Estate could come and stay here to teach her? Only once she is old enough of course." He added quickly.

"I like the second idea." Ichigo said, taking Stark by surprise, "She deserves to know who and what she is... I won't stop that."

"Then it is agreed." Yamamoto announced, taking his seat again, "If that is everything then this meeting his over.

It took a while for everyone to leave, even then Byakuya and Renji decided to linger for a while, Ichigo disappeared momentarily before returning with his two cubs, sticking his tongue out when Stark rolled his eyes. He sat beside his redheaded friend as they discussed the joys and nightmares of parenthood.

Stark sat beside Ichigo and out an arm around him kissing the side of his head before he drew his attention, "Ichigo, will you marry me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" the strawberry asked, kissing him deeply and heatedly, "Of course I will."

And as the saying goes, they lived happily ever after, or as happily as a dysfunctional family of demons can.


End file.
